If I Let You In
by the-escape-plan
Summary: Miley's struggling through high school, pretending her life isn't falling apart. Enter the new kid, Nick, who manages to make Miley's life even more chaotic. Each of them hiding their own secret, will they realise they need each other before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own anything except the plot, and the Gossip Girl stuff goes to CW. This isn't going to be a Gossip Girl style story. It's just a way to work in the Hannah Montana aspect, in a different way! :) Please review, let me know what you think :) THANKS

* * *

Miley climbed the stairs slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. If she didn't wake him, he wouldn't get angry. She reached the landing, thinking she had pulled off the impossible. Miley's elation was short lived, when she saw him standing at the end of the hall, in his bedroom doorway. Miley tried to make the short distance to her room as quick as possible, but he saw her. He roared Miley's name, the fury in his voice stopping her in her tracks.

"Where have you been?" he thundered, swaying on the spot.

"At Demi's," Miley said, barely raising her voice above a whisper. "I got asked to stay for dinner. I left you a message on the machine. Didn't you get it?"

"If I had of gotten that message, do you think I would be asking you where you were?" he slurred, having trouble completing the sentence.

Miley finally turned to face her dad, her lips pressed into a thin line as she attempted to control her emotions. There he stood, in the same pair of shorts as yesterday, his filthy robe barely covering him. His face sported a few day old stubble, making him look dishevelled and dirty. His smell was offensive, and Miley could see a near empty bottle of Jack in his hand, and she presumed it wasn't the first of the day.

"Did you go to work today?" asked Miley, already knowing the answer.

Her father hadn't worked for most of the year; he was a majority share holder of a medium sized record label, so technically he could still earn an income without having to do anything. It was a fraction of what he was getting before he gave up his spot a chairman, but enough for the two of them to get by.

"Go back downstairs and clean up the kitchen."

"I've got homework to do," she whined, instantly regretting it.

"You should have thought about that before you went missing for hours doing who knows what! You should put your family before your bullshit social life, you ungrateful and disobedient little bi-"

"I'm sorry, okay! I'll go do it now!" Miley interrupted her father's rant, trying to prevent his anger escalating.

"If your mother were here to see how you've turned into a rude, obnoxious little brat…"

"But she's not here!" Miley yelled, her temper flaring at the mention of her mother. "You act like you're the only one hurting, Dad! It's been months and all you do is stay in your room, drinking yourself into a drunken stupor hoping it will numb the pain. Is it working, Dad? You think she'd be ashamed of me? Have you taken a look at yourself lately? She died, Dad. Not you and not me! You've stopped living your life, and if you're trying to cut me out of it too, it's working. You've already lost Jackson! He's gone away to college and I wouldn't be surprised if he never comes back. I don't blame him, because I hate living here! I hate being scared to come home! I hate you!"

Miley was out of breath by the time she'd finished shouting, and she immediately clapped her hand over her mouth and she realised what she'd said. Her father turned red with anger, but managed to calmly walk over to her. Miley felt frozen to the spot, shaking but unable to move. Her dad glared at her with a look so fierce, Miley was suddenly terrified. She'd provoked an intoxicated, emotionally unstable man, and yet she couldn't find it in within herself to run away. It seemed like it happened in slow motion, he raised his right hand, lifted it across his body, Miley squeezed her eyes shut, then felt the burning pain as he swung his arm, the back of his hand connected with Miley's face. She yelped, taking a step backwards and clutching her cheek. Her dad shoved her with such force that she fell into the wall, slumping down it. With that, he turned and went back to his room, slamming his door closed. Hot tears pricked in Miley's eyes, and her chest shook with silent sobs. As she sat on the floor, holding her face, she tried to keep herself together. She had school tomorrow, and like always, she'd have to pretend everything was okay.

* * *

Miley stared at her reflection in the mirror. She winced as she tenderly touched the bruise under her eye, the purple mark left where her father's knuckles had crashed into her cheek. There were small blemishes on her shoulders were he'd roughly grabbed her before throwing her into the wall. They would be easily covered; she could just put on her school shirt. For the first time in a while, Miley would have to wear make up to cover the evidence on her face.

Miley pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that had strategic rips down the legs and slipped her arms into a fresh white school shirt that she had to launder herself. Unlike a lot of people at her school, she didn't mind having to wear a uniform. It was more like a dress code; they all had to wear a white shirt with the school's emblem embroidered onto the chest pocket. They had to wear something dark on the bottom, but it didn't matter if it was jeans, a skirt or shorts. The school colours were navy and sky blue, so people tended to opt for those colours when they needed to cover up with a hoodie or sweater. If you were a jock, you wore the letterman jackets, if you were a cheerleader, you wore that very short, very revealing uniform every single day. Miley could remember a time where she was counted as part of that crew, but she was constantly taunted by them now to serve as a reminder of her very public fall from grace.

Shoving her feet into a pair of almost aqua high top Converse, quickly rolling up the already short sleeves of her shirt, Miley tip toed out into the hall. She looked to her dad's room, and was surprised to see the door was open. She could see the bed was unmade, but her father wasn't in it. Racing downstairs, she called out to him, but found the house deserted. Leaning against the kitchen counter, Miley finally noticed a note taped to the fridge door. Her breathing became erratic, fear filling her. She carefully removed the note, and unfolded it. There, in her dad's handwriting, was a scrawled goodbye.

_Bud,_

_Gone back to Tennessee for a while._

_Left you the credit card and some cash, my car keys are on the hook._

_I know you can take care of yourself._

_This is the best thing I can do for you right now._

Miley let the tears fall, pouring down her cheeks. He hadn't called her by that nickname since her mother had died. He'd gone back home. Would he see Jackson while he was there? Would he really come back? Feeling panicked, she slipped her phone from her back pocket and tried calling him. The automated voice told her that this number was no longer connected. Miley then tried to call Jackson, who quickly told her that he hadn't heard from him in over a month, but would let her know if he turned up there. Miley didn't want to worry her Grandma Ruthie, or Mamaw, so decided against contacting them. Even though she'd screamed at him the night before, Miley was hurt that he'd decided running away from her was better than face his problems. Now she really was all alone.

* * *

"Miley!"

Miley turned to see her best friend running across the quad. Miley had been late to school and didn't have time to catch up with her friends before class, which she had been almost thankful for.

"Where were you this morning?" asked her blonde haired friend, tucking her skateboard under her arm and settling herself next to Miley on a bench.

And there it was. Straight up, a seemingly harmless question that actually was so complicated. _Where was I?_ Miley thought. _Well, finding out my dad abandoned me. Why? Because he's so messed up that I made him angry last night at he hit me. Why? Because I yelled at him because he mentioned my mother. Why? Because my mother got sick and then she died, and he can't get past that. So, this morning, I was trying to figure out how I'm going to do this all by myself._

"Alarm didn't go off so I didn't wake up in time," Miley lied, shrugging her shoulders.

She hated lying to Lilly, but it was only to protect her. They've been best friends for so long, that if she told Lilly, she would take it all on herself and Miley didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Lilly knew Miley's dad wasn't doing well, but Miley never told her about how bad it was. After she'd cried herself to sleep, Miley swore to herself last night she'd never tell anyone that he hit her. It was going to be easier if she just pretend it never happened. Miley had gotten good at pretending.

Lilly eyed her suspiciously. What Miley didn't know, was how much Lilly was aware of the situation. She was constantly worried about her best friend, but she didn't know what to do for her. Lilly knew Miley's father had become an alcoholic, and was making life hell for her. But Miley put on such a brave face around everyone else that Lilly figured maybe it was easier to wait for Miley to come to her.

"Miley!"

It was Demi's turn to holler to her friend, bounding up on the other side of Miley. Demi was Miley's last remaining link to the popular crowd. She was the only one who had remained friends with Miley after the rest of the group had turned on her. Miley didn't mind so much now, because a month after she was shut out from the clique, her life had changed. She'd stopped caring about stupid, superficial stuff like climbing the social ladder. Everything seemed so much less important after she'd lost her mother.

"Hey, Lilly. Did you guys see the new kids?" Demi asked cheerfully, politely acknowledging Miley's company.

Demi was one of the only people accepted into the jocks and cheerleaders who was actually genuine. She tolerated Lilly, even if she thought she was weird. Demi was always civil, and never joined in on the harassment of the pair by the others. Demi even tried to stop it, but Miley had insisted she didn't bother. Miley didn't want her to jeopardise her spot in the group and therefore the team, because she knew Demi wanted to get a scholarship into a college for cheerleading, because it would allow her to pursue music in a way that satisfied her parents. Demi's parents were overachievers, and had instilled that in Demi, pushing her to get good grades and join extracurricular activities. It was them who had sent Demi for piano lessons, but they never dreamed she would want to pursue it. So, as a compromise, Demi was going to get into a college on a sporting scholarship to a school where she could double major, which meant she could study music too.

"What new kids?" replied Lilly, giving Demi a small smile.

Lilly was always a little uneasy around Demi. She often wondered how Miley could be best friends with two people who were completely opposite. Demi wore skirts, Lilly wore cut off denim shorts. Demi jumped around waving her pompoms, Lilly loved riding her skateboard. Demi was the ultimate girly girl, and Lilly was more at home as one of the boys. Yet, it was Lilly who had the boyfriend. Oliver had been friends with Miley and Lilly since the start of junior high, and now they were seniors and Lilly and Oliver finally got together.

* * *

"Demi, you need to come here now!"

The three girls turned to see Mikayla standing a few feet away, her hand on her hip, staring daggers. Mikayla hated Miley, ignored Lilly, and only put up with Demi because everyone in the school adored her and she risked anarchy if she tried to ostracize her.

Demi rolled her eyes and giggled at the other two, pulling a face of mock disgust as she jumped up to meet Mikayla.

"I'll talk to you later," the dark haired beauty told them, waving goodbye, who didn't believe in being mean to anyone.

"I don't understand," Lilly said, shaking her head. "I swear more people hate Mikayla than love her. Why is she queen of the school?"

"Because people fear her," stated Miley, turning to look at her friend.

"You're not scared of her," argued Lilly. "Why did you let her do what she did?"

"Because I don't care. She can have the crown. For me, there are way more important things in my life. For her, nothing will ever be better for her than her reign during high school."

"Still-"

"Still nothing, Lil."

* * *

Miley stood up just as the bell rang, and she headed for her locker. Leaving Lilly behind, she approached her bay to see a curly haired boy trying to open the combination on her locker. She could see he was frustrated, his face was scrunched up and he was holding a little piece of paper in his hand that had looked like it was been balled up in anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, annoyed at this boy for trying to break into her locker.

"Trying to open my locker, what does it look like I'm doing?" he shot back.

"It looks like you're trying to open _my_ locker," spat Miley, clearly overreacting but non-caring about her attitude to this stranger.

"Then why does it say locker 246 is mine? Right here on this official school transfer paper?"

He shoved the bit of paper in her face, and she snatched it from him. He was correct, it did say his locker was going to be 246, but it was impossible, because Miley's locker was 246. Looking from the paper, to the locker beside her that she knew was empty ever since Jake Ryan had vacated it exactly 7 months ago.

"Yours is probably that one," she told him, pointing to 248. "No one is using that, and I'm clearly using this one."

Grumbling, he tried opening the locker she'd indicated. Just as he was about to open it, Miley stopped him.

"Wait, it will get stuck if you pull it straight open," she explained, before hitting the middle of the locker door. "There you go."

"Thanks," he muttered, swinging it open. "Why is your locker in the boys section?"

"Mix up with my name," said Miley, beginning to spin the dial on her own lock. "Where'd you transfer from?"

"West Coast," was all he offered.

"To Malibu. Huh," mused Miley, taking in his appearance.

He wore straight skinny legged black jeans, his shirt was half untucked. He had a black leather satchel swung over his shoulder. He had a mess of brown curls, a few falling across his forehead and into his eyes. His big, mesmerising brown eyes. The pools of liquid chocolate suddenly met hers and burned with an intensity that startled Miley. Forget his lightly toned muscles, and his flawless skin with hint of it being newly tanned. Forget his strong jaw line and unsmiling pink lips. His eyes bore into hers as he obviously finally noticed Miley too.

His gaze traced over her, noting the missing stereotypical outfit of a girl at this school. Miley's long auburn curls fell down past her shoulders, and although she'd tried to hide her bruises, on her arms you could still see her deep tan that had come from years spent in the Californian sunshine. Her dark jeans hugged her petite curves, and made her already long legs seem to go on for days. Her blue eyes, although absent of the once unmistakable sparkle, were still striking. One look from Miley could pierce through your soul, and the stranger was caught off guard by the stunning girl who was giving him attitude.

Clearly her throat awkwardly, Miley successfully interrupted the moment. Snapping out of his reverie, the stranger reverted back to his standoffish demeanour. He turned his back on Miley and became very interested in putting his books away. Confused by his behaviour, Miley started pulling her English notebook from the pile. Deciding that it wasn't because of his looks, but because of the odd tingly feeling she got when their eyes connected, she tried to start a conversation again.

"So-"

The stranger cut her off before she'd barely begun.

"I'm late. Do you know where Room A4.13 is?"

He hit his locker closed, and looked expectantly at Miley. Miley was offended by his rudeness, but she could hardly say 'no' considering that's where she was headed.

"Miley?"

Miley's name was called for the third time that day, and she saw Oliver approaching her, ready to walk with her to class. They had third period English together, and since their lockers were closer, they always walked together and met Lilly at their desks up the back of the room. He was waiting patiently for her, glancing between Miley and the stranger, witnessing the cold exchange.

"Actually, I was just on my way th-"

"Never mind."

Miley span back around to face the stranger, amazed to see him walking away in the wrong direction.

"You're going to wrong way!" she yelled after him, but he just ignored her.

* * *

"Who was that?" asked Oliver, lazily wrapping his arm around Miley's shoulder, not noticing her flinch as he came into contact with her bruises. "Are you wearing make up?"

"I don't know. Some new kid. He's a jerk," answered Miley. "And, yeah. I am."

"Why?" Oliver looked incredulously at his girlfriend's best friend, at his best friend. "Since when?"

"I, um…" Miley tried to come up with a plausible excuse, other than 'because my dad backhanded me'. "Have a job interview… after school…"

"Ha!" snorted Oliver. "As if you do! You don't need to work; your daddy is rolling in it. Everyone's family is. That's why you go to this high school. Best education money can buy!"

Miley had to laugh at Oliver's dramatic monologue, knowing he was exactly right. Seaview High was in the heart of Malibu, the perfect rich trust fund kids' territory.

"Did you hear what Hannah Montana posted about Amber and Ashley?" Oliver queried, already forgetting his previous question about the make up.

Oliver went on to describe in detail the latest blog on an underground school website.

It was deadset Gossip Girl style, and the popular crowd thrived on it. The truth was though, it started 7 months ago. It started when Jake Ryan cheated on Miley with Mikayla. Mikayla successfully stole the quarterback, making her the new monarch of the school, who had the authority to kick Miley out of the group. That's when Miley made up an alter ego – Hannah Montana. She was the eyes and the ears of the school, and because Miley knew so much scandalous gossip already, she was posting it on the site for the whole school to see within days. What was meant to be revenge for the way Miley was treated, an attempt to restore herself to the top of the food chain, turned out a lot differently. The first month since the site went live; it had more hits per day than Facebook. The student body couldn't get enough of the blasts Miley was sending out, but of course no one knew it was her. But because she was now on the outer, she was running out of new truths to post, when she found that people started sending tip offs in. But a few weeks later, when her mother died, Miley deserted the plan. She no longer cared about ruining their lives. But apparently, other people did. The posts kept coming, because someone had found a way to make the site into a forum where anyone could post the gossip. Miley still had the admin password to the site, so she played unofficial host and editor of the site from time to time, making sure nothing about her friends got on there. Other than that, the site was no longer hers. It had spun out of control, the phenomenon catching on like wild fire. If Gossip Girl was the one and only source into the lives of Manhattan's elite, Hannah Montana was Malibu's own. And no one had ever found out her identity, and now no one ever would. Because there was no single person responsible, and if you made it to the pages of Hannah Montana, you became something of a celebrity. People thought you mattered if you were worth gossiping about.

That's why Miley didn't listen to a word Oliver said. 1, because she could easily log on and check it out first hand and 2, because she didn't care about the gossip or the people it was about.

* * *

"Olly! Miley!" Lilly called out to them, waving them over to their usual seats.

Miley started zoning out, easily bored by the teacher's monotonous voice. He drawled on and on about poetry, and Miley's attention easily wandered. It was only when the teacher told people to get into pairs for some project that Miley had heard about, that she sat up in her chair. Looking to her left, she saw that Oliver and Lilly had already started. Of course they would choose each other. _I wish Demi was in this class_, Miley thought wistfully.

"I don't have a partner," Miley told the teacher, raising her hand.

"Of course you don't," sniggered Amber, one of Mikayla's minions.

If Mikayla was the evil step mother, Amber and Ashley were definitely the ugly step sisters.

Suddenly the door burst open, and someone entered the room. Miley didn't bother to look at who it was, because frankly, she didn't care. She was too busy scowling at Amber, ready to unleash a torrent of abuse when the teacher interrupted her thoughts.

"Luckily for you, Miss Stewart, I just found you one. Hope you're looking forward to spending the next 3 weeks working on this poem together, in class and after school. Miley, meet the transfer student, Nick."

Miley looked up as two shadows fell across her desk. Ignoring her teacher's presence, Miley groaned as her eyes met with what were now familiar chocolate ones.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except the plot, and that stuff.

* * *

"Is there a problem, Miss Stewart?" snapped the teacher, pursing his lips.

"Actually, yes. I don't think-"

The teacher put up his hand to signal Miley to stop speaking.

"How can you already have a problem with a new student?" he asked her. "Do you two know each other?"

"No," scoffed Miley.

"Yes," Nick calmly replied at the same time as Miley, earning a glare from her afterwards.

"Good, consider this settled, since you are already acquainted."

Nick sat down next to Miley, and the teacher gave a satisfied nod and walked away. Peering around the room, Miley now noticed all eyes were on them.

"Why did you say we know each other?" moaned Miley. "I was trying to get us out of having to work together."

"You were making a scene. Besides, I do know you."

"Excuse me? What, you think that you can be rude to be in the whole four sentences you actually directed my way, that qualifies you as 'knowing me'?"

Miley raised her eyebrows at Nick, not expecting the answer he gave next.

"Please, I don't need to know the specifics. Look at this school. You're all the same. You have rich parents, so you get everything you want. You live your perfect little lives in your perfect mansions. Your biggest worry is who is going to ask you to prom. You however, think just because you change the way you look from the status quo, you're an individual. But when it comes down to it, you're going to marry someone from the football team who's going to work as an executive in his daddy's company, and the cycle continues."

Miley sat opposite Nick, her jaw hanging open in shock. She wanted to stand up and scream at him about how wrong he was. If she did that though, that meant everyone else would find out about exactly how perfect her life was not.

So instead, she turned away and faced the front of the classroom.

"You're right. You know everything you need to about me," she whispered without looking at him.

* * *

Her response took Nick by surprise. He knew he was being unfriendly. No, he was being an asshole actually. He didn't want to be here. It wasn't his idea to move. It wasn't his idea to let his grandparents pay for him and his older brother to attend the ridiculously over the top private school. Back in Jersey, they had been home schooled by their mother. Which is why now he and his older brother were actually in the same year level; the education system of California didn't recognise their achievements and Joe was forced to repeat.

Now Nick was going to be involuntarily indebted to the grandparents who abandoned them when his father chose to go against their wishes and marry his mother anyway. They disowned him, and up until 4 months ago, had no contact with them. For years they wanted nothing to with Nick or his brothers. Now, Nick was expected to be grateful to them. They'd set his family up with a house on the waterfront and a new job for his father at the family corporation. Frankie was so thrilled about it all, but he was younger, still in elementary school, so he didn't understand the ramifications. His father had escaped all of this bullshit, but because of their mother he had to come crawling back. And Nick had a feeling his grandparents would hold this over their heads, use the money to manipulate them. But like Kevin had said, at least it gets the family out of trouble. For now.

That didn't mean he had to like it. That's why he was completely rejecting the school and everything associated with it. Kevin didn't understand. He was living his big shot life out in LA, where he'd moved to the year prior. Nick however, had so much anger and resentment towards the situation, that in the last few months, he'd started to shut everyone out. That wasn't going to change just because he was surrounded by new people. Instead of shutting them out though; he just wasn't going to let them in. This place wasn't home- he wasn't going to start getting comfortable. He was going to find a way to put back together his family, and go back to his life in New Jersey.

That plan was working out well, up until the part where he met a beautiful girl with the poison tongue at the locker bay. He was so taken aback by her that he'd responded terribly. Now, he was forced to pair up with her on a project. He was frustrated by this, because he didn't need some stereotypical Californian high school bimbo to distract him from his plan to go home.

* * *

"This is going to suck," whined Miley, strolling out of the cafeteria and out into the yard.

Lilly was walking with Miley, carrying their lunches to eat under their favourite tree. Oliver was running late, kept back after class because he forgot to hand his homework in... again.

"It can't be that bad. That guy was so cute!" disagreed Lilly, settling herself on the grass.

Just as Miley was going to take her place next to Lilly, she saw Demi rushing over to her, waving frantically.

"Whoa, Demi. Slow down. You're going to embarrass yourself because A) you look like a madman and B) you look excited to see me. Me, Miley. Social outcast remember?"

"Don't... care..." panted Demi. "Remember those new students I told you about?"

"Yeah, I met-"

"Demi?" interjected a tall, dark haired boy.

His eyes were dancing with amusement, and he wore his shirt tucked into grey skinny jeans. His facial features looked familiar.

"Miley, this is Joe Lucas. He's in my maths class. He just transferred in," Demi said breathlessly, blushing furiously when Joe smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," Joe said chirpily, nodding his head in Miley's direction. "Demi kind of told me all about you."

"She did?" Miley panicked, wondering if he now knew more than she wished anyone would know.

"Yeah, she said you're quiet at first. But you're the best friend anyone could ever have, and that you 'march to the beat of your own drum now'. I'm quoting her there," he laughed.

"Yeah," Miley said uneasily, hoping he didn't know too much about the 'now' that Demi mentioned. "It's easier to do that than obey the voices in my head."

Joe's eyes grew wide in alarm, until he realised that she was joking. Miley offered a tiny smile.

"Well, with people like you and Demi here, high school might actually be bearable. It was cool to meet you Miley, but I have to go. I have to find my brother. I don't know if either of you have met him yet? He's about this high, and his heart is made of stone and he looks like he doesn't know how to smile."

Miley gasped as she realised Joe must be Nick's brother.

"Ah, so you've met Nick," chuckled Joe, entertained by Miley's reaction. "My mother told us he never used to smile as a baby because his teeth came in late. Not so sure what his excuse is now."

Both Miley and Demi had to laugh at this. Miley was so confused, how could Joe be so easy going and funny, when Nick was the complete opposite?

"He's my English partner..."

"Oh," grinned Joe. "Hate to be you! Nah, not really- he's a good guy underneath all that over the top teenage angst. He's just a bit... how do you say it? 'A tortured soul' or something. He's taking the upheaval a bit harder. Give him time, and I'm sure the ice queen will thaw out. If not, let me know. I'll short sheet his bed at home until he promises to be nice to you, Miley."

"Oh, you're so funny Joe!" giggled Demi, which caused Miley to stare at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Well, anyway. I really have to go. I'll see you later Demi? We're still on for after school right?"

Demi nodded, her cheeks turning scarlet once more. Joe jogged off in the direction of the library, leaving behind two bewildered girls. Miley turned to check on Lilly, who was too busy with Oliver who had now joined them.

"So, Demi..." started Miley.

"Don't look at me like that!" Demi shrieked, covering her face with her hands. "He's so incredibly good looking! You're so lucky you're partnered with his brother. I can only imagine what another Lucas brother would look like!"

"Doesn't matter what he looks like, Demi. He's already proved he behaves like a jerk."

"You heard what Joe said! It just takes him time to come around, Miles. Don't judge him before you get to know him."

"Precisely what someone should have told him. Seriously Demi, so far I like Joe. I can't say the same for Nick."

It was true. Miley thought he was rude and pig headed, and extremely judgemental. But she still couldn't ignore the fire in his eyes when he looked at her, or the odd sensation that swept over her body when their eyes met. _Maybe that wasn't fire, it was hate_, thought Miley. _Maybe that wasn't a tingle, maybe it was a warning_.

"And anyway, what did you say to him about me?"

Demi suddenly looked very guilty, and she quickly cast her eyes downwards.

"I kind of explained a little bit about why you had to meet him separately. Nothing too full on though!" she assured Miley. "Jake slept with Mikayla. You slept with Jake. Mikayla is a bitch and told everyone what had happened, and boom. You don't care about any of them and they definitely do not care for you. He was cool about it. He actually wasn't impressed with Mikayla even before I told him any of that."

"You told him I slept with Jake!" cried Miley.

"Yeah, well. It's not like no one knows, Miles. I wasn't trying to be shady; I was just trying to tell him why my best friend wasn't always around."

"Joe didn't know. And I'm trying to forget. Going through the humiliation once was enough."

"It wasn't your fault. Jake is still the asshole here. He had sex with Mikayla and still made you feel like you had to give in and be with him 'properly' too."

"Demi, just stop. I know what happened; you don't have to tell me. You don't think I regret the fact I gave in to him pressuring me? I thought he loved me. That made it worse."

"Ultimate betrayal," Demi agreed, giving Miley a sympathetic smile. "Anyway, you're going to have to find a way to get along with Nick. Didn't you say he was your partner?"

"Yes," groaned Miley. "Stupid English assignment: a poem about a love story with a modern twist. It's so lame."

"Demi!"

Ashley stood a few feet away, her arms folded across her chest.

"Demi!" she repeated, forcing Demi to acknowledge her. "Mikayla is looking for you."

"Mikayla can get fu-" muttered Demi, before turning to beam at the girl. "I'll be right there."

Miley sniggered at Demi's falsetto voice, enjoying the rare occasions when Demi mocked the people she hung out with.

"I'll message you after school. Want me to come over after I meet Joe, or will Mr Stewart get mad?"

Miley cringed at the mention of her dad. Where Lilly knew most of what was going on, Demi knew pretty much everything. It was an accident really, but Miley had stupidly allowed Demi to come over to borrow a dress from Miley, only to walk in on an all out screaming match between Miley and her father. After that, she was forced to tell Demi what was going on, and Demi made her come home with her. Demi had blurted out a bit of what happened to her mother that night, and Connie Torres had insisted that Miley stay the night. Connie was one of the few adults who actually knew the truth about Miley's family and home situation. They didn't know about the new development, and Miley wasn't sure she'd be able to hide it if Demi came to her house. Her father's absence would be easily noticed, considering he had barely left the house in the last 6 months since her mother passed.

"Um, how about I come to yours? I think I'll be able to sneak out."

"Awesome. By the way, you know how you freaked out about what you thought I might have told Joe? You know I would never do that to you, right? You can trust me. I'd never tell a soul if you didn't want me to."

Miley just nodded weakly, watching as Demi strolled across the open space away from her.

Miley hated that she had Demi and Lilly covering for her, and they didn't even know the half of it.

* * *

_Can you pick me up from Joe's? – Demi_

Miley rolled her eyes at the text message she'd received seconds before. Demi knew Miley would go get her, because Miley was aware of the Torres' strict no dating policy. They believed it would interfere with Demi's education, and with everything that Demi and her family had done for Miley, she wasn't about to let Demi get grounded; which is what would happen if they saw Joe drop Demi off at home.

Remembering the note her father left, feeling a pang in her chest as she did, Miley grabbed the car keys off the hook and walked into the garage. There sat the most ostentatious car that Miley believed could ever exist. It was a sleek black convertible, an Italian made car that Miley adored back in the day when she cared about stuff like this. Now it bothered her that she got noticed in it, but she had no choice if she was going to rescue Demi.

_Text me the address, will meet you out the front –M._

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Miley pulled up to the gated community that Joe lived in. Giving a low whistle, Miley took in her surroundings. Even Miley was impressed, and she now held little regard for real estate. Realising Demi forgot to tell her the code or let anyone know she was coming, Miley scowled at the locked gates. It was after hours and the guard box wasn't manned, so Miley was about to ring Demi when she noticed someone walking up past the car with a dog.

"Excuse me, I'm meant to pick up a friend and they forgot to tell me how to get in. Could you please help?"

Miley regretted the words as soon as she saw who it was.

"Nice car. Did Daddy get it for you for your sweet 16th?" Nick drawled sarcastically, punching some numbers into the keypad.

Miley ignored him and put the car into gear and rolled forward. She was about to take off when she felt a raindrop fall on her shoulder. Quickly flicking the switch for the roof to fold back out automatically, Miley saw Nick look to the sky in horror.

His poor dog begun shaking as the heavens opened up, and Miley cursed herself for what she was about to do.

"Do you need a lift?"

Nick barely grumbled thanks, opening the passenger door and climbing into the car. He was getting the leather wet, but Miley didn't really pay attention to that. She was freaking out on the inside at the fact she'd just made an idiot of herself, being nice to a guy who'd done nothing but treat her terribly since the moment they met.

* * *

When they pulled up outside the address Demi had supplied, Nick turned to look at Miley curiously.

"You know where I live?"

Deciding to ignore him, Demi provided the perfect excuse as she came bounding out of the house, followed closely behind by Joe.

"Miley," Joe greeted her cheerfully, before frowning. "And... Nick?"

Nick had climbed out of the car and let his dog off the lead, and the playful mutt took off for the door Joe had left open.

Their house was amazing. It seemed to stretch on forever with countless windows, and Miley could see the beach down a little side path that wound its way around the property.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck almost nervously, while Joe just grinned at them both. The rain had subsided, a fleeting summer shower. There the four of them stood, silent, staring at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

"I forgot my phone!" squeaked Demi, sprinting back inside.

"I'll help you find it," Joe offered, running to catch up to her.

That left Nick and Miley standing awkwardly by the car. Miley propped her elbow up on the frame of the open car door, resting her hand against her cheek. She winced, realising she had momentarily forgotten about her injuries. This didn't go unnoticed by Nick, who once again stared at her with curiousity.

"Is that a bruise?"

Miley looked at him in fear, before bending down to look in the side mirror. Sure enough, most of the make up had come off and you could see the purplish tinges to the mark. Miley quickly covered it with her hand, shaking her head at Nick.

"It's nothing," she dismissed, feeling uncomfortable.

"How did you get it?" insisted Nick, now closing the distance between them in order to take a closer look.

Miley could have sworn she saw concern in his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come when she moved further away from him.

"I said it was nothing," she growled, and Nick backed off.

They stood facing each other, only about 2 feet apart, neither of them saying anything, just glaring at each other.

Miley discreetly looked down at what Nick was wearing. He had black jogging shorts on, and a plain white t shirt that gave just the tiniest hint of the outline to his clearly defined stomach. His arms were toned and strong, as were his legs. Realising he could tell she was staring, she cast her eyes elsewhere.

As she did so, it gave Nick the opportunity to ogle at her. Just before Demi had messaged her, Miley had been at home cleaning up the house to distract herself. She had tiny denim shorts on, they were previously a pair of jeans that she'd got the scissors to. The material barely covered her rear, and it showed off her lean tan legs nicely. She had a Vines band t shirt on; her dad had gotten it for her last Christmas. It was her favourite, it was snug and comfy and unlike anything the rest of the girls at her school would be caught seen dead in. Miley had thrown her hair up into a loose messy ponytail, and she was suddenly aware that the bruises down her neck and shoulders might now be visible too.

Trying to distract him from potentially noticing those marks as well, Miley finally broke the silence.

"Your judgemental monologue today... It's kind of interesting you're so fast to jump to conclusions about me, considering your set up. You're the one who seems to be pretending you're something that you're not."

"You don't know the first thing about my life," Nick snarled, successfully distracted from Miley's physical appearance.

"Just enough to know that you should stay the hell out of mine."

The tense atmosphere was broken by the return of Demi and Joe. Nick stormed inside without a word, leaving Miley to shrug her shoulders and slide back into the car, waving apologetically to Joe as they drove away.

* * *

"I don't understand," whinged Demi, pouting. "Joe's nothing like that, and he keeps saying Nick's got a good heart under all that."

Miley had briefly relayed the interactions between herself and Nick to Demi, who became distressed at the idea that they were far from friends.

"You've known the guy how long? How can you already be having deep and meaningful conversations about family members and what they 'are really like'?"

"It's like I've known him my whole life, Miles. It's like we could tell each other anything, every single secret we've ever had."

Miley glared at Demi, who rolled her eyes back at her.

"Except for that, of course."

Miley sighed. It was so easy to pretend sometimes. That here, in Demi's room, eating the amazing cookies Connie had made, sitting on the four poster bed Demi's dad had custom built for her, everything was okay. That high school wasn't hell. That her dad hadn't disappeared and wasn't able to be contacted. That her brother wasn't hiding out at college and Miley hardly ever heard from him anymore. That her mother wasn't dead. It was easy to forget all of it, except when Miley had to constantly ensure that no one ever found out about it. It was more than just being ashamed. She didn't think anyone had the right to know about it. It was easier to act like it wasn't happening if no one knew.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Demi offered, expecting Miley to immediately decline.

Miley hesitated though. There was no one to get angry at her for not coming home. But if she stayed, Demi would get suspicious of why Miley wasn't worried about her father's reaction. So Miley did what she did every time Demi said that, and shook her head with a sad smile.

Just as Miley got up to leave, Demi's phone vibrated. Screaming with delight, Demi showed Miley the message.

_Thanks for today/this afternoon/tonight. See you first period tomorrow, save me a seat? – Joe Lucas._

Miley laughed at her friend's reaction, before the screen lit up again.

_P.S What did Miley do to Nick? _

"What did _I_ do to _him_?" shouted Miley, disbelievingly.

_She didn't do anything? What do you mean? – Demi_

Demi pulled a face at Miley, unsure of what Joe was getting at.

_Nvm. Explain tomorrow? Might be nothing. He's pretty weird anyway ha :) – Joe L._

Shrugging her shoulders, Demi didn't know what to say to Miley.

"I'll tell you what he says tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. Night, Demi."

* * *

When Miley finally pulled into the garage, it was well after midnight. Exhausted, she trudged through the house, checking the voicemail to find no new messages.

Miley decided it had been a while since she'd checked what was being said on the Hannah Montana website, so she turned on her computer and got into her pajamas while she waited for the internet to load. The page flashed onto the screen, and there was a huge picture posted to the wall. Miley gasped when she saw it.

It was Joe and Demi, sitting in a booth at a cafe, looking very cosy. It was innocent enough, but underneath it someone had titled it '_Will DT finally give up the V plates to the hot new kid? Wonder if he knows he'll have to tutor her in _this_ extra curricular activity_'.

Miley cried out in frustrated anger. Who would seriously say that about Demi? She was so nice to everyone, and Miley knew of no one who had a bad word to say about her. Except Mikayla, who was constantly worried that Demi might decide to mutiny one day, and everyone knew she'd win if she tried. Furious, Miley tapped in the password and immediately pulled down the post, preventing anyone else from being able to view it. The post was time stamped for a little over an hour earlier, so anyone who logged onto the site could have seen it during that time. Hopefully too much damage wasn't done, but Miley felt extremely guilty. It was her fault Demi got blasted like that. If she hadn't have created the stupid website, the wrong people wouldn't risk getting hurt. It had occurred to Miley to shut it down completely, but she had figured if she did that, another would replace it soon after- one she couldn't monitor. At least this way, even if she had created the beast, Miley could control it a little, and protect herself and her friends from the public embarrassment of salacious rumours and gossip.

Miley flipped open her diary to check her schedule for tomorrow. Double English in the morning. Miley grimaced at the thought of having to face Nick first thing. As she pulled her doona up, even though she had the air con on, Miley realised she'd gotten through the day. She'd made it through without falling apart once. Hopefully if she just took it one day at a time, she'd get through them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except the plot :) p.s lyrics belong to Dire Straits.

* * *

Miley rolled out of bed. She checked her phone, and realised she was going to be late for school. She had already missed the bus, which meant she was going to have to borrow her dad's car again. When her thoughts turned to her father, she grabbed her phone again and dialled his number. It was still disconnected. She tried Jackson, but he didn't pick up. She left him a message to call her back. Miley padded into the bathroom, turning on the faucets in the shower and let the cool water cascade down her back. The sun was already high in the sky, and she could tell it was going to be hot today. Miley knew she couldn't get away with wearing jeans again, so when she turned off the taps, she wrapped a towel around herself and stared at her closet.

Sighing, she pulled on a white singlet and took a fresh shirt off a hanger and shrugged into it. She didn't bother to do the buttons up, and wriggled into a pair of faded black denim shorts. They stopped mid thigh, and were definitely not going to be the shortest pair that anyone would be wearing today. Slipping her feet into her favourite black Converse, she folded down the high tops so her feet wouldn't get too hot. Dashing back into the bathroom, Miley inspected her face. The bruise was now turning an odd yellow colour, but luckily it was easier to cover up and didn't require as much masking. The marks on her shoulders were pretty much gone, so she thought she'd be safe from any untoward questions about them. Throwing her hair back up in a messy pony tail, Miley clambered down the stairs to grab her bag and jump in the car.

As she drove to school, Miley thought about her father. She hated the fact he just left her, but at the same time, it really did make it easier for her to act like everything was okay. Although she was on her own for now, at least she knew she could rely on herself. Miley decided she didn't need anyone else, because they were just going to leave her anyway. Grappling to maintain that mindset, she strolled into the school ready to face the day.

* * *

"You look different."

Miley turned in her seat to see Nick sliding into his beside her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, good. That whole make up with was short lived," added Lilly, taking her spot two desks over, Oliver trailing behind her.

"No, it's not that," Nick mumbled, averting his eyes from Miley now that her friends were there.

Miley didn't get a chance to question Nick, because the teacher walked in and immediately began with the morning's lesson. After a lecture about something that Miley was paying no attention to, he instructed the class to begin their assignments with their partners.

Miley sighed deeply, and spun on her seat to face Nick.

"How do you want to do this?" she spat.

Nick glanced around the room before returning his gaze to Miley. He just shrugged.

"Yeah, like I didn't expect that reaction. Do you want me to just do this myself and let you claim the mark we get too?"

Nick cocked his head to the side, studying Miley. It made her feel self conscious, it was as if he was truly fascinated by her suggestion. The trademark smirk she'd come to associate with him returned quickly.

"Everyone seems to be doing the modern twist as the story. How about instead of following them, we do the modern twist as the way we write it, and use a classic story? Or is that too against the mainstream for you? Will you get kicked out of your rich kid club if you don't conform?"

Miley scowled at him, and he just maintained his smirk.

"A lovestruck Romeo, he sings the streets of serenade.  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made.  
Find a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade,  
He says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"

Miley raised her eyebrows at Nick. Obviously she was meant to be impressed by his monologue, but instead she laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to work."

"So you are scared about being non-conformist," he jeered.

"Yeah, that's exactly it. That and, I don't think plagiarising will get us the best grade," scoffed Miley.

"What?"

"You think reciting lyrics of a song by the Killers was going to 'wow' me?"

Nick looked at Miley in amazement.

"Actually, it's a cover-" began Nick, trying to regain the upper hand.

"-of a Dire Straits song. I know," Miley finished smugly. "It's an okay idea, but your execution of it isn't going to get us an A."

A smile played at the corners of Nick's lips as he stared at Miley.

"What?" she shot at him.

"Nothing. I just didn't actually think it was possible for you to surprise me," he shrugged, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I thought you had me all figured out, Nick Lucas," sneered Miley, packing up her books ready to be let out of class.

"So did I," he whispered to himself, so quietly that Miley wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

* * *

"Miley!" shouted Demi, waving her over to where she was standing with Joe.

Trudging over, Miley didn't see a football come flying in her direction. She took a step forward just as someone came running backwards to catch the wayward pigskin. The two collided and Miley was sent sprawling on the grass.

She could hear the echoes of the people who surrounded her laughing, and Miley tried clambering to her feet in a hurry. A hand was extended to her, and Miley gratefully took it. Just as she was upright again, Miley looked at the person who had helped her up. Jake Ryan stood before her, grinning.

"Get the hell away from me," hissed Miley.

"It was an accident," sung Jake, waving the ball in front of her face. "I could have left you on the ground."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How kind of you not to do a hit and run," drawled Miley sarcastically.

"What happened to you, Miles? You've changed."

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that anymore."

"You took this high school bullshit way too personally," stated Jake, reaching his hand out to take hers. "I'm a guy. I mess up. Mikayla is the one you should be mad at, not me."

"Don't you dare touch me, Jake. You'll never touch me again. I don't _care _about this high school bullshit, don't you get that? I don't care about Mikayla and I don't care about _you_!"

Ripping her arm away from Jake, Miley stormed off in Demi and Joe's direction. His face burning with embarrassment from the dressing down he got, Jake yelled after Miley.

"Whatever, Miley. Tell Demi if she decides Joe isn't the guy to burst her bubble, I'll do it for her. You can vouch for me; you know I'm good with the first timers."

"You arrogant, chauvinistic, disgusting bastard!" Miley roared, spinning on her heel and marching up to Jake. "You posted that bullshit about Demi?"

"Nope," sniggered Jake, enjoying Miley's reaction. "I saw it before it got taken down. Apparently so did you, and half the school."

"You actually make me sick."

"And to think I used to make you feel _good_," Jake insinuated, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Go to hell."

"And that's the part where I jump in and tell you that Demi wants you," interjected Joe, placing an arm around Miley's shoulders and smiling at Jake. "See you at practice, Jake?"

"Yeah, man. Sure thing," surrendered Jake, eyeing Joe. "Demi's hot, I can see why you'd wanna hang with her. But Miley is more trouble than she's worth, dude."

"Well, dude. That's for me to decide," Joe replied cheerily just to annoy Jake, pulling Miley closer into his side. "Later."

Joe dragged a speechless Miley back to where Demi was watching on in curiosity. Jake glared after the newcomer, muttering obscenities under his breath.

* * *

Miley felt the familiar texture of leather against her arms, and only now noticed that Joe was wearing a letterman jacket. Amused by her, Joe chuckled as Miley rolled her eyes.

"You're on the football team now?"

"What did you think I was going to practice with Jake later? The piano? Perhaps a little tonsil hockey?"

"You realise that even though that was nice, what you said back there I mean… but we can't really be friends now."

"Because I'm on the football team? Do you have some kind of allergy to the national pastime?"

"No. The players are allergic to me, because of Jake. Seriously Joe, I won't be offended. I'm used to it. It will make your life way more complicated than it needs to be if you try to be friends with me."

"I'm not _trying_ anything. I am friends with you, Miley. I don't really care what other people think."

"You say that now…"

"You don't care. Why should I?"

They had finally reached Demi, who was waiting patiently. She looked at each of them with an expectant look on her face.

"Jake's a dick," Joe shrugged, as if that was all the explanation required.

"I know that! But what just happened?"

"He said something about Mikayla. Then you and Hannah Montana. Then generally confirmed his status as my biggest fan, and the fact he's an absolute jerk," Miley frowned.

"Hannah Montana? And me?" Demi looked dumbfounded.

"And Joe…" trailed off Miley, and Joe dropped his arm from Miley's shoulders.

"Demi told me about this Hannah Montana website. Who is she? And why the hell am I already on there?"

"I checked it this morning. There was nothing on there!" argued Demi.

"It got taken down last night after an hour," Miley said casually, as if she had nothing to do with it. "It was just rubbish about you guys. Jake was being an ass about it."

Miley figured there was no need for details; Demi didn't deserve that kind of embarrassment.

"What do you mean it got taken down?" Joe asked, trying to understand this whole situation.

"It got taken down," Miley shrugged. "I guess whoever posted it, or Hannah Montana, didn't want it up there for whatever reason."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"No," breathed Demi. "It's weird. I'm vice captain of the cheer leading squad, and I hang out with all those guys, but I'm never on there. And I've heard whispers of my name getting mentioned on the site, and literally it's gone by the time I get to check. And you'd think after all the stunts Mikayla pulled; she'd try and use that site for her own gain. Like trashing you, Miley."

"Guess she doesn't think I'm worth it. She probably doesn't want my name along side hers on a blog accessed by the entire school," Miley lied.

In actual fact, Mikayla had tried. On numerous occasions. But like Demi said, those posts never reached publication, or got removed quickly. One of the few perks about having started Hannah Montana – Miley got to police it a little.

"The whole thing is weird," declared Joe, and Miley and Demi mumbled in agreement. "Speaking of weird... what the hell did you say to Nick last night?"

"Oh yeah!" Demi suddenly remembered Joe's comment. "What were you on about?"

"Get this. I'm playing with Elvis-" Joe laughed at their confusion. "- our dog, Elvis. Anyway, he comes in and sits down on the floor. Doesn't say a word, just watches me and Elvis play fighting. Then my little brother Frankie comes in, and sits down next to Nick and starts bouncing or something."

"Bouncing?" repeated Miley, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know... bouncing. He's a 10 year old boy, with way too much energy. Bouncing is the best way to describe it."

Miley and Demi burst out into giggles.

"So anyway, Frankie is bouncing. And back in the day, Nick would just grab him and throw him over his shoulder and start mucking around with him. But for a while now, that would usually piss Nick right off and he'd yell at Frankie. This time... he does nothing. He literally just sits there, staring at Elvis. After a bit, even Frankie stops and looks at Nick like he's gone crazy. Finally, Frankie gets a reaction out of Nick because he asked Nick if 'he was going to get mad or what?'. And Nick just gives this kind of odd chuckle in addition to that smirk he always seems to have plastered on his face. And then he says- and I'm not lying- 'Sometimes people don't do what you expect them to' and goes up to his room. Just like that! Minutes after you guys left! Me and Frankie almost fell over in shock. We didn't know what to do!"

Miley shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what_ she_ could have possibly done to cause Nick to behave like that.

* * *

"Joe!" called Nick, jogging after his brother. "Where are you going? The car is that way."

Joe turned to see his brother pointing in the direction of the parking lot where the SUV was sitting. Grinning sheepishly, Joe waited for his brother to catch up with him.

"Yeah, so… I kind of forgot to tell you. In gym today, we might have played football. And then Coach might have seen my natural ability in full flight. He might have offered me a starting place on the team. And training might be on… now."

"You're kidding?" cried Nick incredulously. "You mean I have to wait for you?"

"Well, I might have told Demi I'd drive her home too. The squad's practice only finishes half an hour after our training."

"Yeah, well… I might have to hurt you."

"Can't you get a lift with a friend?"

Nick scoffed at Joe's suggestion.

"Right, of course not. You probably haven't made any friends yet."

"Why would I need to? We'll go back to the East Coast soon enough."

"No, we're not," Joe said firmly. "I don't get why you're fighting it so hard. She walked out on us, Nick. She walked out on her family. She's not coming back."

"You don't know that!" retorted Nick angrily. "We should have stayed. Dad should have sucked it up and not run away too. Who cares if everything he sees back home 'reminds him of her'. There was no need to just uproot us all and bring us here. We'd built our lives back in Jersey. She would have realised that, and come back home. But now there is no home for her to return to, because we're here!"

"We've been over this, Nick. And now is not the time nor place to do it again," concluded Joe, turning away. "Find your own way home if you don't want to wait."

Just as Joe told him that, Miley crossed the path in front of them. She waved to Joe, and glared at Nick. Joe called her over, and she obliged.

"Can I ask a favour, Miles?"

"You're calling me Miles? Really? Already? And a favour? Wow, you weren't kidding about this whole 'friends' thing," she joked, poking him in the ribs.

"Where's your car?" asked Joe, grinning at Miley.

"Just there," Miley hit the unlock button on her keys and the black convertible chirped open a few feet away. "Why?"

"Perfect. Can you take Nick home? You can? Thanks! I owe you a million. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. I'll grab your number off Demi and ring you when I'm a few minutes away. Sounds like a plan! See ya!"

Joe didn't even let Miley get a word in before he ran off towards the football field. Miley stood dumbstruck, staring at a just as bewildered Nick.

"No, sorry Joe. I can't take your jerk of a brother home. Why? Because it's in the complete opposite direction to where I live. And did I mention he's a jerk?"

Nick raised his eyebrows at Miley's rambling, following her silently to the car. She swung the door open and slid in, slamming the door shut behind her with a thud. She flicked the switch for the roof to fold away, and turned the stereo up so loud that it would prevent any attempt at conversation. She peeked out of the corner of her eye at Nick, whose face had darkened with anger. Sighing, she pulled out of the lot.

* * *

Nick glanced at Miley's steely gaze. She hadn't said a word the entire car trip, except pointing to her beachside mansion as they sailed past it, muttering about how inconvenient he was.

When they finally pulled up to the gates that separated his community from the rest, she turned to look at Nick expectantly. He mumbled the security code to her which she hastily punched it, barely giving the gates enough time to roll open before she stepped on the accelerator and hammered through.

When Miley drove into Nick's driveway, she grinded the gears into reverse, expecting Nick to just jump out of the car and keep going. When he didn't, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You don't like people calling you Miles."

Miley pulled on the handbrake and turned off the ignition. She looked blankly at Nick.

"Are you literally just going to sit there and ignore the question?"

"You stated that. That wasn't a question. Just another assumption," Miley countered, but gave in when he glared at her. "I don't like _just anyone _calling me Miles."

"Joe can call you Miles, and you've only known him for a day," Nick pressed, not sure himself as to why he was so interested.

"Joe's not a jerk."

"You weren't going in the complete opposite direction," he segued. "I only live 10 minutes further, but in the same direction."

"Is there a point to why you're actually speaking to me civilly?"

Her icy tone took Nick by surprise. He was used to being the one dispensing these kind of cold responses, especially since his mother had left. He wasn't sure what to do now he was on the receiving end.

"Why are you friends with Demi, when she hangs out with all those girls that despise you?"

This point had actually made Nick extremely curious. He'd been given the run down of the in's and out's of the school by some ridiculously annoying girl called Amy. Maybe her name was Amanda. Possibly Amber. Whatever her name was, she sat next to Nick in Biology and did not stop talking the entire class. She was exactly the kind of girl that he had accused Miley of being. Something he was beginning to learn was very incorrect.

"Demi's not a jerk," Miley repeated herself, much to Nick's annoyance.

Nick caught Miley's eye and held her gaze. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but usually he was so good at figuring people out. And this girl wasn't making it easy at all.

"Quit staring," she scolded him.

"Why does Demi hang out with them?" Nick pushed, hoping to get some kind of hint that would end this infuriating curiosity that he had about Miley, one he couldn't explain.

"She likes cheerleading."

"That's it?"

"No. She needs to keep them on side so she can stay on the team, so she can go to- Wait. Why do you care?"

Miley had interrupted herself, looking at Nick with a now distrusting expression.

"I don't," Nick lied.

Miley's face softened with amusement, and she pursed her lips. When she did that, a little crinkle formed in her brow, and before Nick could stop it, a thought popped into his head. _That's cute_.

His facial expression must have changed to match his thoughts, because Miley now looked at him, puzzled. Quickly returning it to the usual smirk, he hoped he hadn't betrayed too much.

Nick decided that he should get himself out of this situation as soon as possible, before Miley managed to fluster Nick any more. Nick was getting out of the car, when Miley placed a hand on his arm. She quickly removed it, realising she might have crossed a boundary when horror flickered across Nick's face. But it wasn't because he didn't like being touched; it was because the spot where she did felt like it had been electrocuted. His heart raced and his breathing hitched in his throat. _No,_ he thought. _She can't. This girl _cannot_ have this kind of effect on me_.

Quickly collecting herself, Miley shifted herself away from Nick, turning to face directly ahead.

"This whole asshole act, where you pretend it's you against the world and you don't care? It's bullshit. While you might think you _know _me… just thought you should know that I have _that_ figured out."

She peeled out the driveway, the tires squealing. Nick was left in the driveway, staring after Miley, positively floored by her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot :) p.s A massive thanks to the people who've not only reviewed this story, but my other two. A few of you regulars have such positive things to say, I find it hard to believe when I compare it to your writing. So I'm really grateful, and please keep reviewing coz I seriously do appreciate it :)

* * *

Miley arrived home to an empty house. She hadn't expected anything different really. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she wasn't sure if she'd possibly hoped that her father had returned. _He's my Dad_, she thought. _I can't just switch that off_. Once she'd justified it in her head, Miley flopped down onto her bed, not bothering with dinner. She ran over the day in her mind. First Nick's comment this morning about her being different, then Jake and _that_ confrontation, then Joe's revelation, then Nick again. This time it was his subtle shift in attitude towards her. To be completely honest, it was doing her head in. Luckily though, these events had served as enough of a distraction that she'd got through yet another day. _Day 2_- _done_, she mentally checked off.

* * *

_Rise and Shine, Miles. Demi's getting a lift with her female type parental unit (aka the mother lady). Which means I'm goin to be a few mins early. Like… I'm pulling into ur street :) see u soon! – Joe Lucas_

Miley laughed. She'd been up for an hour already, and was just sitting on the front porch in the warm morning's sun. Her freshly washed hair was slowly drying into auburn ringlets, and she'd been able to get away with barely a sweep of powder over her bruises. Miley had a restless sleep the night before, but still she didn't feel overly tired when she'd woken up. Dressed in her standard cut off shorts and school shirt, Miley had shoved her feet into navy Converses. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, and that was how the Lucas boys found her when they pulled up into her drive.

"Told you it was this one!" Nick said triumphantly, punching his brother's arm.

"Demi said it was on the right," defended Joe, smacking Nick across the back of the head.

"Yeah, if you were coming from her house! I told you I knew where it was, but no. You didn't listen to me."

"Shut up, Nick. What's with you and your seemingly elevated mood this morning? I think I liked it better when you were sullen and broody. You were less vocal about your self righteousness."

Miley laughed as she overhead the exchange, and Nick's eyes almost shined when he saw her. Just as instantly, he managed to produce a fierce glare in her direction and she hopped into the backseat.

"Morning, Stewart!" Joe chirped, throwing a Pop Tart package at her. "I grabbed one too many. I would have eaten it, except it hasn't got frosting on it and I only eat the ones without frosting toasted. So, this ride became 'breakfast included'. No extra charge."

Miley hadn't eaten yet. The house wasn't really stocked with food, and she hadn't gotten a chance to go and do any grocery shopping. Not that she was hungry much lately, but she was grateful for the sweet breakfast treat Joe had provided. Smiling at him, she ripped the silver foil open and took a big bite.

"Ah, a girl who actually eats! Amazing! I think you and Demi are about the only ones in the entire county. What's with being within driving distance of LA and girls refusing to even think about carbs, let alone eat them?"

Miley laughed, and she saw Nick sneak a look at her. She frowned at him, and realising he'd been caught, he quickly looked away.

* * *

This continued for the rest of the ride to school. Joe would ramble on about something that was amusing to Miley, she'd chuckle and Nick would either stare or glare at her. It was kind of unsettling to Miley, but she tried to push it from her thoughts. When they reached the parking lot, Joe grabbed his things and practically leapt from the car, yelling about meeting Demi before class. Smirking at the thought of Joe rushing to see Demi even just for a few minutes, Miley started walking to her locker. She paused momentarily to wait for Nick, seeing as his locker _is_ right next to hers, but he'd already disappeared.

The rest of the day passed quickly, until her last class. She walked with Oliver into English, groaning when she saw Nick actually sitting on _her_ desk, apparently waiting for Miley. This earned a gentle nudge in her side from Oliver, who wiggled his eyebrows, teasing her. Amber was about to burn holes through Nick's face, she was staring at him that intensely. He didn't appear to notice. Miley sat down at her desk, putting her books on the part of the table that Nick wasn't sitting on. She tried to ignore him for as long as possible, but as they were a few minutes early, he didn't really have a reason to return to his own seat yet.

"What do you want, Nick?" she asked, sounding bored.

"What did you mean last night?"

"You act like I don't exist all morning and now you want an explanation?" Miley sniggered. "Seriously though, your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

Nick felt the corner of his mouth turn up into a smile involuntarily. This girl had the ability to infuriate him and amuse him at the same time. She had spirit, and Nick could respect that. Even if he didn't appear to.

"You're not actually about to smile, are you?"

The bluntness of her question yet again took Nick by surprise. He quickly suppressed the grin that was threatening to spread across his face, he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing she affected him.

"I think Amber wants to talk to you," Miley said, laughing.

"Who?" Nick was genuinely confused.

"If you look to your left, you'll notice she's the one drooling as she stares at you. I reckon she's about 5 minutes away from carving your name into her binder."

Nick spun around to see the girl she was talking about, the one who had trash talked Miley yesterday in Biology to him. Miley wasn't exaggerating; this girl didn't even bother to avert her eyes now he was looking. She actually had the gall to wink at him, before Nick caved and broke the awkwardness to turn back to Miley.

"You didn't answer me."

Nick studied Miley's face as she prepared to respond to him. There was still a slightly yellowish mark on her cheek, where a few days ago he could have sworn there was a bruise. When he pressed her about it, she clammed up. It wasn't unexpected, after all, he hardly knew her- despite how he taunted her. Now though, as it disappeared, she appeared to have less cosmetics painted on her features. She had lustrous blue eyes, and he'd begun to notice subtle differences in them. When she was angry, they were icy and piercing. When she was amused, the yellow green flecks in them seemed to brighten. He hadn't seen what they looked like when she was happy. _I wonder if I could make her happy_, he thought but immediately shook his head as though to dissipate the intrusion. He didn't want to make her happy. He didn't care about her, or her stupid, enchanting eyes. Realising she'd begun to reply to him, he focused his attention back on her.

"Something happened in your past to make you so jaded. So you walk around practically screaming 'screw the world!' with everything you do or say. But you suck at keeping up that façade, because you don't really mean it, its just easier to do that than actually feel something. It's clearly your way of coping with whatever you haven't properly dealt with."

Nick's jaw fell open, and his eyes bugged out of his head. Joe must have told her about their family situation, there was no way she could have come to that conclusion all by herself. _Could she?_

"Take your seats," boomed the teacher, strolling through the door.

Nick scowled at Miley, enraged at her. Albeit, unfairly enraged, because first of all, he'd done the exact same thing to her- judged her without knowing the full story. And secondly, where it seemed he was apparently way off mark, she was dead on.

* * *

She refused to look at him for the first half of the session. When the teacher finally told them it was time to work on their assignments, Nick even surprised himself at how quickly he rearranged his desk so he was facing her.

"How about this?" Nick asked, pushing his notebook towards her.

She looked down at the scrawled handwriting, and by the time she finished reading the two paragraphs, Nick could see a smile that could melt his heart start gracing her features.

Miley looked up at him, and her eyes were dancing with held back laughter.

"Check yes Juliet,  
I'll be waiting.  
Wishing, wanting.  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out,  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.

Check yes Juliet,  
Here's the countdown.  
3…2…1… now fall in my arms now.  
They can change the locks,  
Don't let them change your mind."

Nick watched Miley's mouth move almost hypnotically as she read the words. She burst into another fit of giggles as she finished.

"What?" he demanded.

"Seriously? I know you were keen on this ripping off lyrics thing, but come on? The Killers is one thing, except you may as well be stealing lines from Taylor Swift here!"

"I would hardly compare it to 'Romeo, save me… I've been feeling so alone'."

"Yeah well, We The Kings have a red headed lead singer, so I bet Taylor Swift doesn't like the comparison much either."

At the mention of the band that performed the song that Nick had stolen the lyrics from, he couldn't keep the smile from forming.

"Good," he muttered, his eyes still locked on Miley's.

"That better not have been some kind of test. What? You're going to be nice to me because I like the same kind of music as you? Because I'm not sitting at home dancing around to Britney or Beyonce?"

"She did have the greatest music video of all time," Nick impersonated, earning a tiny smile from Miley.

"And he does Kanye impersonations..." mumbled Miley, staring at Nick.

"Excuse me, Nick? I was just wondering if I could come over this afternoon?"

Nick spun slowly in his chair, reluctantly tearing his eyes from Miley, to see that Amber girl leaning over his desk, giving him a uninterrupted view right down her top. He cleared his throat awkwardly, before Miley jumped in.

"Well, that's forward of you, Amber. The least you could do is pretend you wanted to borrow some notes or something."

Nick's smirk extended into a full blown grin, glancing sideways to see Miley face was lit up with a matching smile.

"Was I talking to you? No," Amber answered her own question snidely.

"Well, that's impolite," Miley said sarcastically, not backing down. "I didn't know skanky wannabes also lacked manners. Well there you go, you learn something new everyday."

"Watch it, Stewart. Mikayla won't be happy to know you've forgotten your place."

"Ha!" scoffed Miley, going further in antaganozing either of the evil step sisters than she'd ever gone. "Unlike you, I actually don't care what Mikayla thinks. If, Mikayla evens thinks. I'm almost certain that requires a higher level of intelligence, and a brain. Both of which she's lacking."

In this whole exchange, Nick just sat in awe of Miley's quick wit. She didn't let Amber intimidate her.

"It was for Biology, I thought we could study together if you were free..." Amber conceded, turning her back on Miley to focus on Nick again.

"Me and Miley are working on this English project this afternoon," shrugged Nick, trying not to laugh at how crestfallen Amber looked. "It's a nice day too, so we might go for a swim in my pool. Miley probably didn't bring anything because I forgot to tell her... Oh well. I won't look if you don't."

Nick winked at a dumbstuck Miley, before Amber stomped her foot and walked off. Nick clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle a loud guffaw, and Miley just shook her head at him. The bell rang and they both stood up and Miley said a quick goodbye to Lilly and Oliver. She was surprised to find Nick waiting by the door for her.

"Got to keep up appearances," he joked. "Since Amber thinks you're coming over to my house to swim naked. Is that going to end up on Hannah Montana?"

"No," Miley answered a little too quickly.

"You seem pretty sure about that," said Nick as they walked back to their lockers.

"The people that love the notoriety they get from getting posted about on Hannah Montana, they'll make sure I don't get mentioned. It would make the whole thing a little less exclusive. No, your efforts this afternoon will just earn me the wrath of Mikayla."

"Thought you weren't scared of her?" teased Nick, hitting his locker before he opened it like Miley had shown him.

"I'm not," Miley confirmed. "It's just about 10 minutes of my life I'll never get back as I try to escape her annoying voice yelling at me."

As Nick finished putting away his books, he slipped his bag over his shoulder and again waited patiently for Miley. They didn't speak as they headed for the front of the school. Miley started to head in the direction of the school buses when Nick grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he choked out, immediately releasing her arm as though he'd been burned.

"To the bus?" Miley answered unsurely.

"No, you're not. Come on, you know where the car is parked," Nick gestured for him to follow her.

"Yeah, um. Nick? Amber isn't around. We're not going to blow our cover. I'm going home."

"What? No!" laughed Nick. "I didn't mean you actually had to come over and skinny dip. I just meant, Joe won't mind giving you a lift home."

"Oh," Miley faltered. "I knew that. Why do you keep mentioning the idea of me naked?"

He didn't answer because he'd already taken off towards the car. She scratched her head as she debated whether or not to take the bus, but ended up following Nick to the black SUV where Joe was already behind the wheel.

"Was that my brother laughing? Possibly having fun?" Joe teased when they got in the car. "I suppose I _should_ give you a ride home Miley, if you are the cause of Nick's apparent transformation. Who know those cheeks could squish up to accompany a grin?"

"Shut up, Joe."

Nick didn't look amused by Joe's jeering.

"See, I told you that you'd like it here!" continued Joe. "The sun, the sand, the girls. What's not to love? I knew you'd come around and quit with the 'this is isn't permanent thing'."

Nick pressed his lips into a thin line. Joe was right. He'd let his guard down. He'd allowed himself to be comfortable for a moment. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let himself find a reason to stay. He was going to put his family back together, and they were going to go home where they belonged. Miley was becoming too much of a distraction. _No_, thought Nick. _Not, Miley. My curiosity with the odd girl. Not the actual girl_. He'd have to distance himself if he was going to make sure he could make this plan come together in as little time as possible. Nick would have to go back to ignoring Miley whenever he could, and being an asshole to make sure she left him alone. It was the only way.

While Nick's inner dialogue was occuring, Miley noticed various emotions flicker across Nick's face. It was the one that he settled on her that worried her. It was the usual smirk, and the vacantness in his eyes returned where it had been absent of this afternoon. He didn't speak to her for the rest of the car ride. When Joe pulled up at her house, Nick didn't even look at her, let alone offer a goodbye. Miley just shook her head in confusion, baffled by his behaviour, as she walked up the path to her front door.

* * *

Miley woke to the sun pouring through her window. She swung herself out of bed, and walked out onto the balcony. The waves crashed onto the rocks below, and Miley could make out joggers on the nearby beach. It was still early; the sun didn't have enough heat in it yet. Deciding against getting dressed yet, Miley clambered down the stairs to try calling again. First her dad (disconnected), then Jackson (straight to voicemail). Miley peered into the fridge, satisfied with what she saw. She'd forced herself to go shopping last night, and with her dad's credit card in hand, she may have gone a little overboard. The refrigerator was stocked, the cupboards were no longer bare and there was fruit in the bowl on the bench. It was strangely comforting, to do something normal like grocery shopping. But now she was ravenous, and couldn't decide what to eat. Miley glanced at the clock on the microwave- it was only just 7am. That was enough time to cook a feast. Grabbing her phone again, she quickly typed out an invite to Demi.

_You awake? – M_

Demi replied so fast; Miley hadn't even put the phone down yet.

_Arghh YES! Swimming team meeting this morning – won't c u til 1st period . On a brighter note – think M&D r going away on to some conference in San Fran tomoz night! Mexican fiesta at mine? Nachos & margaritas? Start laying the groundwork with ur dad now plz plz plz! – Demi_

Miley laughed. It was very rare that Mr and Mrs Torres ever left Demi by herself, and when they did, it was tradition that they made as much mess as they could making nachos, and got smashed on homemade frozen margaritas. Usually it was just Demi the rest of the cheer squad, but this time it would be the first since the Mikayla incident. Miley worried that Demi might invite some of the cheerleaders and then it would be awkward.

Realising that now she'd started frying too much bacon, and made too much pancake mix, Miley lamented over the waste of food. Scrolling through her phone, she looked at who else she could message. Lilly lived over the other side of town, so it would take her too long to get to Miley's and make it back to school. Oliver probably stayed at Lilly's last night. Then a name came up that Miley hesitated on. Before she could talk herself out of it, she quickly sent the text.

_Hungry? I kind of got carried away cookin b'fast. Can u b here in 10? (unless u like crispy bacon- aka burnt) – MileyS_

Just as she flipped a golden brown pancake, her phone vibrated with a response.

_U've gone to the top of my list of fav ppl. Jumpin in the car now, lucky I was ready early this morn! P.S Nick's insistin on taggin along haha, keep the burnt stuff for him :) – Joe_

* * *

It was 7.20am on the dot when Miley heard the SUV pull up. She reached the door just as the bell rang, yanking it open to reveal Joe and Nick. Waving them in, Miley noticed Joe had a silly grin on his face and Nick's eyes were bugging out of his head. She looked down at herself, realising she still hadn't gotten changed yet.

"Shit!" cried Miley, dashing for the stairs. "Can you make sure the eggs don't burn? I'll be back down stairs in a sec. There's juice in the fridge and the rest of it is already on the table."

She could hear Joe laughing behind her as she ran into her room. Her huge mirror showed her reflection, and she groaned at what the boys would have seen. She'd been so distracted by the cooking, that she forgot what she was wearing. A pair of black girl boxers hung low on her hips, her long tan legs accentuated by the mini length of them. Miley's ripped Beatles shirt exposed a bit of her flat stomach, and her long wavy hair was messy and tangled. Giving a small scream, Miley jumped into the bathroom and had the quickest shower ever. She rubbed her face clean, barely wincing as her hands moved over the spot where her father hit her. She toweled herself off, and ran her fingers through her hair to try and fluff it up a bit. When that didn't work, she surrendered to her uncooperative hair and tied it up in a long ponytail. She grabbed her last clean shirt, quickly got dressed into her usual denim shorts and white singlet, shoved her arms through the shirt and pulled a dark blue cardigan on too. Deciding it looked a little librarian, Miley pushed the sleeves up clipped a studded cuff around her wrist. She opted for red Converses this morning, because she knew none of the teachers she had today would care. Checking herself one last time in the mirror, she flew back downstairs and practically skidded into the kitchen.

Nick and Joe were calmly eating their breakfast at the table, their plates piles high with eggs, bacon and syrup covered pancakes. There was a similar plate at an empty place at the table, and all the dishes were in the sink.

"Sorry!" apologised Miley, taking her seat. "I got a little distracted with the whole cooking thing."

Joe looked at his watch, and then looked back at Miley.

"I said sorry?" she said unsurely, confused by Joe's expression.

"No, it's not that. I've never seen a girl get ready so fast," he laughed. "Or cook so much food for one person, not realising that would be too much."

"Where's your dad?" asked Nick, looking over his fork at Miley.

"Um… He's…" stuttered Miley, caught off guard by both his question and the smouldering look her was giving her.

Nick raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"He's at work," Miley said finally, averting her eyes and putting way too much effort into cutting her pancake up.

Nick must have been satisfied with her answer, because he didn't push for more details like he usually would.

Feeling full, Miley stood up and started cleaning the kitchen. The boys were going for second helpings, when the landline began to ring. Miley was up to her elbows in soap suds as she washed the dishes, so she scrambled to find a tea towel and get to the phone in time. When she didn't however, Miley heard the familiar click of the answering service picking the call up. Jackson's voice echoed through the house.

"_Miley. Where are you? My phone's out of action so I don't know if you've been trying to call. Look, he hasn't turned up in Tennessee; I even tried asking Grandma Ruthie about him. It was hard to without causing suspicion. But I think they all should know, Miley. They would want to know. This is getting out of control-_"

Miley ran to the hallway where the machine was plugged in, interrupting Jackson's message to hit the delete button. She looked at the Lucas boys in fear, wishing they hadn't heard all that.

"Who's missing?" asked Joe, looking at Miley with concern.

"Who was that?" fired off Nick, rising to his feet.

"No one. And my brother," she answered, looking at them each in turn. "It's just… my, um. My dog?"

The uncertainty in Miley's voice piqued Nick's interest.

"You're dog is missing? And you thought your brother would find it in Tennessee?"

"It's my dog... from Tennessee. Yeah, my family has a ranch out there and it's gone missing."

"Why don't you want your brother to tell anyone?"

"It would just... um... stress people out, I suppose. I'm sure he'll turn up. He just likes to wander. He's going to come home," Miley covered up, her voice getting quieter. "He has to come home..."

"Okay then," Nick said, eyeing her disbelievingly. "We're still talking about the dog, right?"

"Huh?" Miley said, appearing to be in deep thought. "What? Yeah, of course. Blue Jeans, my dog."

"When did he go missing?"

"What's with all the questions, Nick? Can't you just leave me alone?" Miley threw the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, and grabbed her bag. "Close the door behind you, I'll meet you at the car."

"I suppose I'm driving?" suggested Joe, exchanging a worried glace with his brother.

"What the hell was that?" Nick whispered, gathering his things.

"I think she just really misses her dog?" joked Joe. "Nah, I don't know man. I think we should just back off though, it's clearly upsetting her."

"Yeah, maybe," Nick answered non-committedly.

He peered out the window at the stunning girl leaning against their car. Her chest was heaving with ragged breaths, and it looked like she was trying to calm herself down. Nick didn't mean to pry, but nothing was adding up to him when it came to Miley Stewart.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except the plot :)

* * *

Miley slammed her locker shut. She'd been in a terrible mood all day, ever since she had to lie to the Lucas boys this morning. She was getting sick of pretended she was fine, like nothing was wrong. She knew that at least Demi and Lilly were on her side, but the rest of the time it felt like she was fighting to stay afloat. Angry at nothing and everything at the same time, she didn't even notice Nick leaning against his locker, waiting to walk with her back to the car.

"We're dropping Demi home too."

The suddenness of Nick's statement startled Miley out of her thoughts and she jumped a little.

"Fine, whatever."

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, walking side by side with Miley out of the school.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, there is. Something's bothering you. And it seems like its something bigger than just a lost dog."

Miley stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Nick. His facial expression seemed earnest, and it held sincere concern. It scared her, the way he was looking at her made it hard for her to breathe let alone lie to his face. So she looked away again and kept walking, ignoring Nick.

"Miley, wait!" he called, jogging to catch up to her.

"Can you seriously stop being nice to me? It's freaking me out. You hate me, remember?"

"I never said that," Nick countered to Miley's retreating figure, knowing she wouldn't hear him. "I wish I hated you, it would be easier."

Nick watched as Miley strode ahead of her, refusing to wait for him. He couldn't really blame her, he wasn't maintaining the most constant levels of interaction with her. One minute, he was enraptured by her, the next he was trying hard to ignore her. Maybe he deserved the way she was treating him, but it worried Nick that it might not be an act. _Could it be that she's hiding something too?_

* * *

When they reached the car, Demi and Joe were already waiting for them, standing rather close together. Demi had her arm on Joe's, her head tossed back as she laughed at something he said. Just at Miley and Nick approached them, Miley's name was called. They turned to see the school welfare coordinator waiting on the sidewalk, waving her over. Begrudgingly, Miley went over to where she was standing.

"Who's that?" asked Nick, his eyes following Miley the entire time.

"Mrs um… Something. I don't really know. She's pretty much the school's shrink. They tried to make Miley go to sessions with her after Susan died."

"Susan?" Joe repeated.

"Yeah, Mrs Stewart. She died about 6 months ago. She was pretty sick."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," nodded Nick, his eyes still on Miley's frame. "You said tried? As in she didn't go?"

"Nope. Blatantly refused. She wouldn't talk to anyone about what happened. I only saw her cry once and that was at the funeral. She's amazingly strong…" Demi trailed off, trying to avoid revealing too much.

"Maybe that's why she's so upset about her dog. She's transferring her feelings or something. I've read about that somewhere," suggested Joe.

"Her dog?" Demi looked at Joe, confusion plastered across her face.

"Yeah, she told us her dog was missing. Apparently it lives on her ranch in Tennessee or something?"

"Tennessee? As in Crowley Corners?"

Joe shrugged.

"Well, that's weird. Firstly, she doesn't have a dog. And secondly, they sold their land there, when Susan passed away. She's only got her grandmother and a few aunts and uncles living there now, no property or ranch."

"Maybe that's what she meant. I'm not sure, she just got really edgy this morning and snapped at Nick when he was being annoying and kept pressing her about it."

Nick tore his eyes away from Miley finally to join the conversation.

"Yeah, she cut sick at me because I was asking about 'Blue Jeans'," he said sarcastically, drawing out the name.

"Blue Jeans?" Demi screwed her face up. "That's her horse's name. And I'm pretty sure it got put down last year. I remember them flying out to Crowley Corners just before summer break."

"Why would she lie?" Nick wondered out loud.

"I'm sure she's just mixed up. Maybe I'm mixed up. I don't know," Demi quickly tried to back track, worried that she'd only cause Nick to ask more questions.

She would have to find out later what exactly Miley was trying to cover up. Demi knew Miley was looking a little stressed lately, but it had been that way since Mr Stewart had turned to liquor to down his sorrows. Maybe it had gotten worse, and Miley hadn't told Demi yet.

Miley returned to the group, a dark look on her face.

"What was that about?" Demi asked sweetly, trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"She called me over to talk about arranging a time have a 'chat'. I think I put an end to that idea... again," scowled Miley, the darkness vaporating and replaced a small smile full of mischief tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" asked Demi. "You didn't get yourself in trouble, did you?"

"Not exactly," Miley shook her head, amused by the intrigued faces the three of them wore.

"Care to elaborate?" begged Joe, completely forgetting what they'd been talking to Demi about just prior.

"Not really," shrugged Miley, enjoying the fact her nonchalance and vagueness was driving them insane.

She moved over to the door of the car, waiting for Joe to unlock it. When he didn't, she turned back to see the three of them hadn't moved, and they were all staring at her expectantly. Nick was trying to hide a smile, but his eyes betrayed him. They were dancing with amusement, and it made Miley give in.

"Jeez, okay. So she tried to make a time for me to see her next week and I said I couldn't because I was planning on a break."

"But summer holidays aren't for like a month?" Demi frowned.

"I didn't say I was going on vacation. She also made the same assumption," laughed Miley. "So she asks me 'Oh, where are you going?' and I told her 'insane'. That I was going to have a great psychotic break and I'd send her a postcard."

Joe barked a loud laugh, doubling over in hysterics. Demi burst out into giggles at the same time, able to imagine perfectly Miley executing that conversation with a straight face. The poor woman wouldn't have known what to do when Miley said that.

"You probably shouldn't joke about this kind of stuff, Miles," snorted Demi.

Nick gave a lopsided grin, forgetting that he was supposed to be ignoring Miley or at the very least be annoyed at her for the way she spoke to him this morning. And yesterday. And the day before that. Nick and Miley were actually pretty unfriendly to each other most of the time, Nick realised. _Then why does it seem like the sun shines brighter when she smiles?_

Groaning at the involuntary thought entering his mind, he grabbed the keys from Joe's clutches and unlocked the car. They climbed in; both girls jumping in the backseat and Nick tossed the keys back to his brother.

* * *

They reached Demi's house a short time later, and she gave a squeal when they did.

"Ouch, Demi. It's not like I needed hearing in that ear anyway," Miley pretended to be angry. "What the hell was that for?"

"They've gone!" she sing-songed, barrelling out of the car towards the house. "Do you guys want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure," Joe accepted enthusiastically at the same time as Nick said 'no'.

Screwing his face up at Nick, Joe waved the keys in front of Nick's eyes and ran inside after Demi. Sighing, knowing he didn't really have a choice, Nick followed Miley into Demi's house.

"Where are your parents?" asked Nick, sliding some huge glass doors open.

He stepped through them to the terrace outside, nodding approvingly at the giant in-ground pool with its own waterfall.

"I like your pool," said Nick, glancing over his shoulder to see the others following him outside.

Miley raised an eyebrow at him, and Nick quickly corrected himself.

"Kind of flashy and a bit over the top, though."

Miley smirked at Nick, sitting down on the edge, taking her shoes off and dipping her feet in the cool water. Demi took place beside her, copying her best friend's actions. Joe sat down next to Demi, leaving Nick to either awkwardly move around the group to sit next to his brother, or remain next to Miley. Pretending he would rather he didn't, Nick settled himself beside the dark haired vixen he was failing in his attempts to ignore.

"They've gone up the coast for work. I don't think they're back until Saturday," Demi finally answered, gleefully chuckling. "Got the house to myself!"

"Having a party then?" suggested Joe, half joking.

"Well, actually..." started Demi, looking to Miley for consent, who just shrugged her shoulders. "Miley was probably going to come over tomorrow. I usually get the football team and my squad over for a bit of fun, but I'm probably going to keep it more low key this year."

"You don't really have a choice do you? Because no one wants anything to do with Miley," blurted out Nick, regretting his inability to control his smart mouth on this occasion.

A look of hurt flashed across her face, but it was replaced by an unreadable expression. She got up without a word and stormed back into the house. Joe slapped his brother across the back of the head.

"I'll be back in a sec," said Demi, rising to her feet to chase after Miley.

Her phone started ringing however, and Demi looked torn when she saw who was calling.

"It's my parents," informed Demi. "I have to take this."

"I'll go and talk to her," Joe assured her, shaking the water from his feet. "Nick, stay here and try not to piss anyone else off, please."

Nick opened his mouth to defend himself, to tell Joe that he didn't mean it, but Joe just held his hand up and turned his back on Nick.

* * *

When Joe got inside, it took a second for his eyes to adjust. He saw Miley sitting on the bottoms steps of the stairs, so he walked over and sat next to her. They remained silent for a few minutes, until Miley finally looked at Joe.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to be anywhere near him. I know he's your brother Joe, but he's a jackass."

"You're right," chuckled Joe. "I don't blame you. But there's something I think you should know."

Miley looked back at Joe with renewed curiosity.

"He wasn't always like this. You know those seemingly rare few moments where he's normal? Where he's teasing you but its not mean? Where he's smiling and you can literally feel the energy pouring off him?"

Miley nodded. It's true, she did know those moments. Because in those moments, the looks he gave her made her stomach knot. It made accepting the darker side of Nick so much harder.

"That's the real Nick. For the last few months, its like I've been living with a ghost of the person he used to be. I told him I wouldn't bring this up with anyone, but I think if anyone deserves an explanation… it's you."

Miley started shaking her head in protest. She knew what it was like having a secret. Something you desperately wanted to share because it would make it so much easier, but at the same time it would complicate everything further. She didn't want Joe to feel like he was obliged to tell her anything, especially when she too was hiding something from the world.

"No, Miles. It's okay. It's not some big life changing secret. It's just personal family stuff that Nick doesn't believe is anyone else's business. It's not, I guess, but at the same time it's hard to not say anything when it starts affecting other people."

Joe took a deep breath, wringing his hands together as he prepared to tell Miley.

"We didn't move to California under good circumstances. My mom... she left us. She walked out on Dad. She packed her bags and said she'd come back for me and my brothers when she could."

"I had no idea, Joe. I'm so sorry," Miley literally felt her insides drop as she heard the pain in Joe's voice when he said that.

"Nick was really close to my mom," Joe continued. "I always got along better with my dad. And Frankie, he just followed anything Nick did. Idolised him, pretty much. So this has been really hard on him, I mean he's so young. His mom disappeared, and now Nick pretty much ignores him all the time. Because Nick blames Dad for Mom leaving, and he's just angry all the time."

"How is your Dad's fault?"

"It's not. But Nick's too blinded to see that, he can't comprehend the fact it was Mom's choice to leave. I guess once he realises that, it kind of means he will have to look at Mom in a whole new light and he's not ready for that. So instead, he just keeps pushing everyone away. He's convinced if we go back to the New Jersey, Mom will come back. But we stayed there for a few months, but then Dad just wanted a fresh start."

"That's understandable."

"Not to Nick, it isn't," disagreed Joe. "He thinks Dad is giving up. Nick is so sure that he can put our family back together, but it's not going to happen. It won't."

"You sound pretty sure about that… I mean, there's always a chance, isn't there?" Miley asked.

"Not this time. It's kind of more complicated than I can explain. Anyway, that's why he's such a jerk. He even told me that I shouldn't get too attached to Demi because we wouldn't be here for much longer. I don't know, Miley. Before the move, he was always locking himself in his room, or disappearing for hours. He would be anywhere but home. We were still meant to be continuing with our home schooling, but Nick just blew it all off. He's lucky he's smart, I guess. Because for the last few months he's just been M.I.A most of the time. And as much as it sucked, at least he wasn't being intentionally rude and shit."

"So it's just me that he's an asshole to?"

"I hate to say it, but yeah. For some reason, you seriously bring out the worst in him."

"Wow," Miley didn't really know how to respond.

"I would say 'don't take it personally', but I know that's kind of hard to do. But at the same time, Miles, it's kind of a good thing. For so long, he was just keeping everything bottled up. Now, since meeting you, even though I'm pretty sure its misplaced anger that's getting directed towards you, he's actually at least proving he's human. It's better than the zombie of a brother I was dealing with. While it might not be positive emotions he's showing, at least its something. It's a start. Once he realises he's in denial, he can work on moving on."

Miley thought this over. It made sense, kind of. Nick was upset that his mother had left. She could relate to that. She knew what it was like to be abandoned by the people who were meant to love you the most and always be there for you. He just wanted to get his parents back together. There wasn't too much difference between denial and pretending everything was okay. You were still lying, in the end. Just Nick was lying to himself, and Miley was lying to everyone else. She couldn't begrudge him that. Granted, there were much better ways of dealing with it. Miley wasn't one to judge though, she didn't even know how to handle her own problems either really.

"And how are you? About all of this?" Miley asked, taking Joe by surprise.

"Did you know, no one has asked me that? Dad is too worried about Nick, and Kevin's too wrapped up in himself to bother about anyone else."

"Kevin?"

"My older brother. He moved to LA a while ago. So this didn't really effect him _as_ much. And because he's a little bit removed from the situation because of distance, he thinks he's absolved of any involvement or responsibility. It feels like he's just left me to pick up the pieces."

"I know exactly what you mean," agreed Miley, thinking that Jackson fit that profile perfectly also.

"You do?" Joe asked, raising his eyebrows.

Miley nodded, oblivious to the odd look Joe was giving her.

"Miley?"

Nick looked at his brother and Miley huddled at the bottom of the stairs. He had clearly interrupted an intense conversation.

"I'm going to go say bye to Demi then we should get going," suggested Joe, nudging Miley.

Miley smiled at him, squeezing his arm affectionately. Grinning, he rose from the step and headed back outside. That left Miley with an uncomfortable looking Nick.

"I just wanted to-"

"Nick, shut up," interjected Miley, cutting him off. "I don't really want to hear it. Can you just decide one way or the other?"

"Decide what?" asked a puzzled Nick.

Miley sighed in exasperation.

"Either be a jerk to me all the time so I can get on with my life, and prove that you're just like everyone else…"

"I'm nothing like them," Nick defended.

"So quit with the bullshit already. I've already called your bluff. Do whatever you want Nick, just don't treat me like a jackass one second and then be this cute, funny guy the next!"

"You think I'm cute?" spluttered Nick, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I thought you were different to all the other losers that I have to deal with every day. But maybe I'm wrong."

Nick chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. This was dangerous territory. Miley was giving him an ultimatum. Continue with his defence mechanism, whereby he shut off the world and isolated himself from everyone by turning into someone he wasn't. It had been working, up until Miley came blazing like a wild fire into his heart. _Life_, corrected Nick. _She's not in my heart... she's not_. _She's not. Yet._

Or does he choose to drop his guard?

It seemed like hours that Nick was standing there, his heart and his head warring between the options. Finally, Joe and Demi arrived in the hall and forced Nick to answer before the moment was lost.

"You're not wrong," he whispered to her, extending a hand to help her off the stairs. "I was the one wrong about you."


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally Friday. Miley had driven herself to school this morning, and she was surprised to find she actually missed the Lucas' boys company. She'd been by herself so much lately, she was a little concerned that she'd become so comfortable with them so quickly. The ride home last night was quiet, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Nick and Miley exchanged secret glances, but no words were spoken between them.

Nick felt oddly lighter since giving up trying to ignore Miley. Sure, he still had no time for anyone else, but he'd come to accept both Miley's and Demi's presence in his and his brother's lives. Now that he wasn't fighting it, he felt like a small part of the burden he was carrying lifted from his shoulders. He'd justified this by reasoning that having two less people to have to constantly keep at a distance would at least make the time he was forced to spend in Malibu less excruciating. It didn't change anything, he had told himself. He was still going to get his mom to come back and his family would be together again, in Jersey, where they belonged.

Nick hadn't told Joe of the new truce called between himself and Miley, he didn't want Joe getting the wrong idea. Joe would get carried away, believing that Nick might actually _like_ Miley, instead of just tolerating her with a little more friendliness. And that Nick might actually be starting to settle down on the West Coast. He didn't, and he wasn't. This was just temporary, he reminded himself, when he saw Miley had arrived at her locker to get ready for the last class of the day.

"Hey, jerkface," Miley greeted, smiling. "When you decide to stop staring into space, you might want to grab your books, we're late."

Nick looked at his watch and realised she was right, they were due in English a few minutes ago.

"Don't blame me if we get detention, you're the idiot who waited for me," laughed Miley, tossing her bag into her locker.

Nick opened his mouth to protest, but yet again, Miley was right. Nick supposed he had been waiting for her. He had finished his prior class and gotten to his locker plenty of time to make it to English, and yet he had stood by his locker for an extra 10 minutes. He couldn't think of a reason why he would have done that, other than subconsciously, he must have been waiting for Miley.

"Thought it would annoy Amber more if we rocked up together," lied Nick, shrugging his shoulders, hoping Miley would believe him.

Miley chuckled as they started to make their way to English. They slipped inside the room unnoticed, because the teacher had his back to the door and was busy writing on the board.

Nick took his usual place next to Miley, who was turning to say hi to Lilly and Oliver who she hadn't seen all day. Miley had spent lunch time in the library, trying to catch up on all her work.

"I thought you hated him?" hissed Lilly, grinning at Miley. "Guess those gorgeous brown eyes, toned arms and adorable curls got to you, huh?"

Oliver screwed up his face in disgust at Lilly's description, causing both girls to laugh. Lilly quickly kissed her boyfriend's cheek in reassurance, before concentrating back on Miley.

"Well?"

"It's nothing, Lil. I told him to stop being a jerk, and he did. That's it."

"It's not nothing. I thought Amber's head was going to explode when you guys walked in. Even if you didn't mean it, you sure as hell added another point to your scoreboard in the 'Miley vs Mean Girls' war."

Miley laughed loudly, causing the teacher to turn around and glare at her. Smiling sheepishly, she sunk down in her chair. She peeked out of the corner of her eye at Nick, who was facing the front of the room, but Miley could still see that there was a gentler version of his usual smirk playing on his lips. Miley caught herself smiling at the sight, and she quickly composed herself. _He's only agreed to stop being an asshole_, Miley reminded herself. _Nothing more. _Even as she scolded herself mentally, she couldn't help but grin a little the fact her heart raced a little when Lilly told her that Amber was obviously jealous of them.

* * *

"What, no more lyrics for me this afternoon?" mocked Miley, when the teacher told them to start working on their assignment again.

"Thought I deserved a break, since I seem to be carrying most of the weight in this relationship," retorted Nick, leaning back in his chair.

Miley raised her eyebrows at his choice of words, and the familiar knot in her stomach returned.

"Uh, professional relationship. Collaboration, really. Partnership. Yeah, I just mean because we are working on this…" Nick stuttered, his cheeks flushing slightly when he understood Miley's reaction.

"Whatever. Instead of trying to find the perfect lyrics to steal, why don't we actually just do the project? And come up with our own poem?"

"Hrmm, actually doing the set work. Interesting idea…" Nick pretended to consider. "What the hell are we meant to write though?"

"I don't know. Everyone says how epic their love was, but I personally think they were both dickheads," admitted Miley.

"You're kidding?" Nick asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "How so?"

"Well, it's kind of stupid really. Romeo was in love with that other chick, then he see's Juliet and he's all like 'she's the one' and then decides to ignore all the shit going on their lives, which by the way is some pretty full on baggage. I mean, their families _hate_ each other. Even if they didn't, their families are still screwed up which mean they probably are too. How can you love someone when you've got that many issues?"

"Because you love with the heart and not the head?" suggested Nick, amused by Miley's interpretation.

"That's so cliché! Anyway, how could their love have been a good thing when they both died because of it?"

"That was an accident."

"Yeah, coz they're plan failed. They didn't even try to fight for their love, really. They just gave up and ran away and that didn't work out so well for them."

"That's what people do, though," Nick said sadly, her words hitting close to home.

Miley was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"And if it's such a good story, why does everyone keep changing it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how many movies and books and shit have parallels with Romeo and Juliet? A boy and girl from different worlds, they overcome obstacles to be together and ultimately their love is enough. Nowadays, no one dies. They'll all end up happily ever after. Except it's not real. It never happens like that in reality. In reality, love really does kill people."

Miley's voice broke with the last sentence. Did she really believe that? It certainly felt like it wasn't enough to keep them alive. Her mom and dad were in love, they were perfect for each other. But then the universe decided to tear them apart, and made her mom get sick. Her mom died, but it was her dad who was slowly killing himself because he still loves her so much, and it seemed like he literally can't live without her.

Nick picked up on Miley's distress; her eyes had become slightly glassy as her emotions started to build. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab her, demand he told her what was going on. She spoke with so much passion and anguish; there was no way she was still talking about Shakespeare. _Maybe this has something to do with what's she hiding_, Nick thought, trying to piece things together.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, Miley looked up at Nick. Her eyes were focussed on something over his shoulder though, and Nick turned around to see Demi at the window waving her hands frantically.

"I was always a bit average at charades," joked Miley. "I think it's a movie, 4 words, possibly Pirates of the Caribbean. See how she's waving her hand like she's holding a sword?"

Nick laughed. It was true though, if Demi was trying to tell them something, she was failing miserably. All she was doing was attracting attention to herself. When it seemed like the entire class was watching her, she finally gave up. Her cheeks burned a little, but she rolled her eyes in Miley's direction and stalked off.

"Apparently the cheer squad is invited to Demi's house tonight," sneered Amber, appearing out of thin air next to Nick. "And the football team. You should come anyway, Nick."

Miley looked at her in amazement.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" she demanded.

"Duh. I'm a cheer leader. We use body language a lot. It's like my second language," answered Amber, not tearing her eyes away from Nick.

"I'm fluent in three languages actually," added Miley, grinning. "English, profanity and sarcasm."

"What countries are the last two from? I've never heard of them."

Miley's grin got wider. This girl just made it too easy. Nick was chuckling quietly.

"So Nick, are you going to come?" repeated Amber.

"Probably not," admitted Nick, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I think you should. I'll save you a dance just in case," Amber winked, and returned to her seat.

"Oh, wow. Did that actually just happen? Did she actually just try to sexy wink at you? I've heard rumour of these 'sexy winks' but I've never seen it outside of movies. Even in my limited experience of these 'sexy winks', I'm going to have to say I'm not really sure if she pulled it off. I give her a 2 out of 10. And that's me being generous."

Nick raised his eyebrows at Miley. How did he not see how funny her scathing remarks were before? This girl had a wicked sense of humour, and he'd been so busy being a jerk to her, he hadn't even noticed. He had severely misjudged her, and because of that he almost missed out on getting to know the real Miley all together.

"Are you going to go to Demi's party?" Nick asked Miley.

"In a past lifetime, I would haven't have hesitated."

"And in this one?"

"Demi's my best friend. The rest of those girls… they're not. Not anymore."

Nick nodded slowly.

"Well, maybe since you're not going, and I'm not going… we could-"

_'Would Miley Stewart please report to the front office_'.

The PA system blasted through the speakers mounted in the classroom, cutting Nick off. Miley groaned.

"What's the bet Miss Talk-about-your-feelings told the principal about our little conversation yesterday? Oh, this is going to be fun," Miley said sarcastically.

Nick smiled at her. She gathered her things and headed for the door. No sooner had she left the room, Amber had sat down in her spot and immediately began talking at Nick. He wasn't listening, but that didn't seem to bother her.

* * *

Miley slumped down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in front of the principal's office. The seats reminded her of the hospital. She spent hours in those hard chairs, silently praying that her mom would get better. Miley had all but lost her faith in any kind of higher power though, when she lost her mom. If there was some kind of grand plan in motion, Miley couldn't understand it. There would never be any reason good enough for her for her mom to die.

"Miss Stewart? Come through please."

The burly principal stood in the door frame, peering over his spectacles at Miley. Miley rose to her feet, and dragged herself into the room. A massive dark oak desk filled half the room, with a large window taking up an entire wall behind where the principal sat. The remaining two walls were littered with either his own, or the school's achievements. Various photographs sat on the desk next to a flat screen computer, and a shiny gold nameplate sat in the middle.

"So, Miss Stewart. How have things been going for you?"

Miley stared at the stranger sitting before her. This was definitely about yesterday.

"Fine."

The principal didn't seem impressed with her answer. He frowned at her slightly, before sighing.

"I want to I believe you. However, we don't have time to discuss at length your emotional state. There are some people here who wish to speak to you."

At that point, there was a knock on the door. Behind where Miley sat, two policemen entered.

"Miss Stewart?" the first one asked, looking to her for confirmation.

"Yeah. What's this about? Am I getting arrested?" Miley rolled her eyes, pretending to be bored.

"There is a serious matter we need to discuss with you, Miss Stewart. You would do well to act accordingly," the second replied curtly.

Confused, Miley sat up straighter in the chair and wiped the smirk from her face.

"Your father is Robbie Ray Stewart, is that correct?"

The colour drained from Miley's face. They were here about her dad. _Oh, no. What's happened to him? Please, please don't let him be dead too_.

"When was the last time you had contact with him?" pushed the second cop.

Miley swallowed hard. It suddenly seemed hard to breathe. _He's dead. They've come to tell me he's dead_. Everything around Miley seemed to freeze in place, and she desperately tried to calm herself, as darkness started to creep into her consciousness. She was fighting to stay awake.

"Miley? You need to answer the officer," prompted the principal.

"He, um… it was… Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Miley's defensive mode kicked in finally. She wasn't about to give up any information until she knew exactly what these policemen were here for.

"At this present time, your father is a wanted fugitive."

Miley stopped breathing. Her heart felt like it was going to tear a hole in her chest, it was beating that hard. Her hands started shaking, and her tongue felt like it had swollen and it was choking her. Miley stared into space, blinking rapidly, trying to digest what she'd been told. _He wasn't dead. He was on the run._

"I don't understand," Miley finally said, resuming breathing but taking short, shallow breaths.

Her whole body was now shaking, and she felt like she was balancing precariously on an edge. One more blow, and she'd fall into the abyss.

"You need to be honest with us, Miss Stewart. We need to know everything you know. It's the only way we can try to help your dad," the first officer told her gently.

"I don't understand," Miley repeated.

"Two days ago, your father was involved in a hit and run in Las Vegas, Nevada. A young woman was injured, but released from hospital a few hours later. At that time, your father handed himself in and he was charged with leaving the scene of an accident. Because the young woman didn't want to press charges, I assume due to her line of work she didn't want to involve herself with the authorities. Mr Stewart was approved for bail, ordered to appear before court next month. As I understand it, he left Vegas immediately and told the local authorities that he was headed back to Malibu. Last night, however, the woman was readmitted to hospital with internal bleeding that wasn't picked up during her first admission. She succumbed to her injuries in hospital approximately 12 hours ago. The charge has just been upgraded to a felony. The Vegas police requested we extradite him as his bail has been revoked pending the new charges. We need to find your dad Miley, before he gets himself into more trouble."

"He killed someone?" whispered Miley.

"Do you know where your father is?" the second cop ignored her question, replacing it with his own.

Miley shook her head. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true. How much more was Miley going to have to take? It felt like she was getting punished and she didn't even know what she'd done wrong.

"If you see or hear from him, you need to let us know immediately. The longer this goes on, the worse its going to be for your dad when we do find him. And trust me, we will."

Miley looked at the second police officer. His mouth was pressed into a thin line. It seemed everything that came out of it was laced with a hidden threat. Miley's head was spinning.

"Do you understand, Miley?"

Miley nodded once. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"You can leave now, Miley. Is there someone you want me to call?" the principal said kindly.

"No," Miley shook her head. "I've got no one left."

* * *

Miley ran out of the office. She pushed her legs as hard as she could and the world blurred past her. She was so distracted she didn't even hear the bell go to signal the end of the day. People poured out of the classrooms, making her path to her car harder to navigate. When she finally broke free and reached outside, she was almost at her car but someone reached out and grabbed her.

"Miley? What happened? Are you okay?"

Nick's brown orbs searched her own. Miley blinked back tears, and frowned at Nick.

"I'm fine."

Her monotonous voice scared Nick. Something was obviously wrong, but she was refusing to admit it. Maybe she'd been right, and the stupid shrink had upset her by bringing up her mom.

"Is it about you mom?" Nick queried, his hand still gripping Miley's.

"I need to go," pleaded Miley, practically begging him to release her.

Sensing her urgency, Nick reluctantly let go of her hand. She span on her heel and rushed towards her car, jumping in it and flying out of the lot. Nick watched her leave. He became aware of someone pausing beside him, but he didn't bother to look.

"Where was she going in such a hurry?" asked Demi. "I needed to tell her about tonight."

"I don't think she's coming to the party," informed Nick, furrowing his brow as he tried to guess what was going on with Miley now.

"I knew she'd do that," Demi whined. "One of the junior girls heard me talking to Joe about tonight, and she told Ashley who told Mikayla. Mikayla told Jake and now it's back to the not so low key night of old. It's my house. She's my best friend. She shouldn't be worried about them. If they do or say anything, I'll kick them out."

"Why didn't you just tell Jake and Mikayla not to come?" Nick questioned.

"Because they already posted it on Hannah Montana. It's better to have them there, because they'll refuse to let the gatecrashers in. It's too late; I did the best I could under the circumstances."

Nick nodded, mumbling a farewell to Demi. He walked to the car to meet Joe. The entire time, the look of torment on Miley's face when he asked her if she was okay kept playing over and over again in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Miley sat on her bed, staring at her wall. She'd been in this position for a few hours. She'd picked up the phone to call both her grandmothers a few times, but couldn't bring herself to do it. They didn't need this kind of stress. Miley didn't either, but this was something she was going to have to figure out before involving anyone else. She made a mental list of all the places her father could be hiding out. Miley couldn't believe that he even went to Vegas instead of Tennessee, let alone that he'd run someone over. And that someone had died. Her father was responsible for taking someone else's life. Miley felt a wave of nausea as she realised that, and she ran into the bathroom. She held herself over the toilet bowl. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to be sick, she retreated back to her bed.

Her hand hovered over her phone, trying to decide what the next step was. Taking a deep breath, she tried calling Jackson. Not completely surprised, he didn't answer. She left a message what she hoped he would recognise as a desperate SOS. He needed to step up now; he couldn't keep shirring his responsibilities. Their dad was in trouble. More serious trouble than Miley could handle. This wasn't like before. It wasn't a bruise that Miley could hide from the world. Her father had run someone down and the lady had died. He was wanted by the police. It was too much for Miley. She needed to talk to someone.

Trying to make a plan, Miley stepped into the shower. She turned the cold water up a little, and let the cool beads trickle down her back. Even though dusk was approaching, the air was still thick with heat. Miley quickly dried herself, and threw on a short white singlet dress. It had an artistic photograph style print of the front, so Miley grabbed a vintage black leather biker vest with studs and straps on it to wear over the top. She forced her feet into some black gladiator sandals, because her feet were getting hot before in her Converses. She peered at a mirror and noted her forlorn expression on her drawn face. She was going to find Lilly. Lilly would listen. But if she walked into Lilly's house looking like this, her father would ask questions. Questions Miley didn't want to have to answer. So she wiped her eyes clean, and put on a light swipe of mascara. She dusted bronzer over her cheekbones, but it turned out looking more like a highlight because her skin was already particularly sunkissed. It felt odd to go through such normal, mundane activities when she had a fugitive father.

* * *

Miley picked her keys up from her floor, shoved her phone in her pocket, and jumped in the car. It took her about 15 minutes door to door. She ran up Lilly's path, and knocked hard on her door. Lilly's father answered, smiling when he saw Miley.

"Miley, it's been a while. How are you? Are you here for Lilly?"

Ordinarily, that would have made Miley laugh. She would have retorted with a smart comment about how 'no, she wasn't at her best friend's house to see her best friend' or something. But at the time, all Miley could think about was the difference between what an honest answer would have been, and what she said.

"I'm good, Mr Truscott." _Lie._ "I was just hoping could talk to Lilly." _About how my dad went from one incident of domestic abuse to vehicular murder._

"Oh, I'm sorry Miley. Oliver decided to surprise her and take her camping for the weekend. Something about their 8 and ¾ month anniversary," chuckled Lilly's dad.

Miley's stomach dropped. Lilly was going to be gone for the whole weekend, most likely out of range so there was no way of contacting her. Her only other option was Demi. Demi, who was most likely hosting her party with the elitist crowd at her house at this moment. Surely Demi would ditch a stupid party for Miley, wouldn't she? It just meant Miley had to brave the prospect of running into people she really didn't want to, especially now.

"Thanks anyway, Mr Truscott."

Miley even surprised herself at how convincing she sounded. It was unlikely that anyone would guess that her live was in complete turmoil. Waving to the kind man, Miley ran back to her car and steered it in the direction of the Torres household.

* * *

Miley could hear the music from the end of the street. There were cars parked everywhere, and Miley had to leave her car a few houses down. She moved at a quick pace to Demi's front door, and found it open. She entered the house, and people filled the rooms. She squeezed past them, trying to avoid getting beer or other drinks spilled on her. It was only 10pm, but already most of her school mates were wasted. Miley finally pushed through the last of the crowd to end up on the terrace. She spotted Demi, who had her back to her. She sat on a sun lounge, with a familiar dark haired jock sitting very close beside her. His was leaning back on his arms, and Demi was whispering to him. She laughed at whatever Joe replied, and Miley's resolve faltered.

How could she walk up to her best friend and dump all of her problems on her? Joe and Demi looked so happy, they were in their own little bubble and Miley couldn't bring herself to burst it. It was her own burden to bear, and Miley squashed her plan of telling Demi everything. She wouldn't ruin her best friend's night. Miley wished she could be as carefree as Demi right now, and that her only worry would be cleaning up the house before tomorrow. As Miley turned to leave, she collided with a solid chest.

"Miley?" said the quarterback, genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving," hissed Miley, glaring at Jake. "Now, move."

"But you just got here," slurred Jake, trying to wrap his arm around Miley's waist. "And we've got unfinished business."

"Get your hands off me, Jake."

Miley manoeuvred out of his hold and tried to step around him.

"Not so fast, babe."

* * *

Three hours earlier

"I'm leaving now, are you sure you're not coming?" Joe asked his brother again.

"Why would I want to go?"

"Demi and Miley will be there."

"First of all, just because two people I can almost tolerate will be there, doesn't mean I'm willing to have to put up with an entire year level of idiots all night. And number 2, Miley won't be there. So that reduces my odds of actually having a reason to go significantly."

Joe laughed, and climbed over the back of the couch to sit next to his brother.

"What if I told you our grandparents were coming over tonight? And Frankie was staying the night at a friend's place."

Nick didn't make any sign that he'd heard Joe. Then suddenly, he leapt to his feet and ran upstairs. Joe was baffled, but just shrugged his shoulders and started to make his way to the door. Just as he was going to pull it shut behind him, Nick squeezed through the frame in a clean plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves and light denim shorts. He put his aviator sunnies over his eyes and grinned at his brother.

"I'm sure I'll find something to amuse myself. Even if it's standing there mocking everyone."

Joe shook his head while laughing.

"You're turn to drive, little brother. I'm taking the night off," said Joe, tossing the keys to Nick.

That didn't bother Nick; it wasn't like he was planning on drinking tonight. Plus, if the party was really lame, he could leave whenever he wanted. He just had to make sure it was late enough that his grandparents would have left.

* * *

Nick managed to stay at the party for an hour before he'd had enough. It was only 8pm, so he doubted that his grandparents had gone. Not wanting to go home, but not wanting to stay at the party, he texted Joe that he was just going for a drive. On the way out to the car, Mikayla accosted him, flanked by Amber and Ashley.

"Nick, right? You're Joe's brother?"

Nick eyed the girl. There was nothing special about her, really. Sure, she was really pretty, and obviously knew it. Maybe even last week, Nick would have taken a second look at her. But now, knowing what she'd done to Miley, all he saw was her evil, scheming personality. Plus, now that Miley was in the picture, it seemed every girl paled in comparison to her.

"Yeah," Nick confirmed, sighing. "It was nice chatting with you, but I'm just on my way out."

"You're going?" Amber blurted out, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah," he answered bluntly.

"Maybe you could drop Amber home on your way?" Mikayla suggested, smiling wryly.

"Maybe not. I'm just going to be killing time until I come back to pick Joe up."

Anger flashed in Mikayla's eyes at Nick's open defiance. Usually boys melted in front of Mikayla, and she could make them do what she wanted. That's how she got to be Queen, after all.

"You're leaving so soon, Nick. Didn't any girls at this party catch your eye?" drawled Mikayla, trying a different angle. "Surely, we can find a reason for you to stay."

Mikayla placed an open palm on Nick's chest, dragging it down the front of his shirt. Nick raised his eyebrows and laughed in her face.

"That's not going to work, Mikayla."

Mikayla stepped back from Nick with a fierce expression. She narrowed her eyes at him, while he just stood with a bemused smile on his face.

"Don't you know who I am?" she hissed.

"Yeah, I do. And that's why it's not going to work. Like I was saying, I'm on my way out."

Scowling at Nick's retreating figure, Mikayla turned to Amber and Ashley.

"No one speaks to me like that. I don't know who Nick Lucas thinks _he_ is, but I'm going to make sure he knows what I can do."

An evil smirk washed over Mikayla's features, and Amber and Ashley looked at each other. Shrugging, her minions followed their leader back into the heart of the party.

* * *

Nick drove around Malibu for a while. He considered venturing further, but he didn't really know the area well enough to risk getting lost in the dark. The SUV had a built in navigator, but Nick didn't know how to use it properly.

Nick was somewhere on the other side of town, when he saw a familiar convertible pull out of a dark street. In the spur of the moment, Nick decided to follow it. The top was down, and Nick could see Miley's hair whipping around in the wind. She was driving quite fast, and Nick had to speed a little to keep up. After about 20 minutes of driving, Nick started to recognise where he was. He followed Miley as she pulled into Demi's street. She parked a few houses down, and Nick rolled past her to the other end. He pulled on the handbrake and turned the car off, and hopped out. Curious as to why she was here, Nick craned his neck over the cars to see where she was. When he couldn't see her, he bounded up the steps to Demi's house. There was an onslaught of people, and Nick had to fight his way through the countless bodies. He searched for the familiar face, but he couldn't find her.

Nick strolled into the kitchen, trying to act like he wasn't looking for her. He groaned when he saw Amber heading in his direction, and turned to make a quick exit. As he turned though, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Through the kitchen window, he could see out onto the terrace. He spotted Joe and Demi near the pool, but it was two shadows that had captured his attention. In a dimly lit part of the yard, he could make out two people. One was hauling the other behind him, and looked like it was against their will. Nick couldn't see any more, so he dashed out onto the terrace. Straining his eyes, he saw the blond crown of hair that was distinctly Jake Ryan's. Figuring it was just his latest conquest, Nick turned away to go and talk to Joe and Demi. He heard a muffled scream though, and he quickly spun back around. Taking a few steps forward, his heart leapt into his mouth when he saw Jake try to force Miley into a small room attached to the back of the house.

* * *

Present

"Stop it, Jake. You're hurting me! Let me go!" cried Miley.

Jake paused and looked at Miley.

"Don't play hard to get, Miley."

Miley gasped at how serious he sounded. Anger rose within her, and Miley let a roar rip through her throat. She would not let this happen to her. This was bullshit. Karma could not hate her this much. She must have done something terrible in a previous life to deserve this much suffering. Fuelled with new found rage, Miley stomped on Jake's foot. Refusing to panic, Miley tried to remember all the tricks she'd learnt from fighting with her brother all those years. Taking advantage of Jake's momentary lapse in concentration, she sent an elbow flying into his stomach. As he doubled over in pain, Jake loosened his hold on her. She wriggled free of his grip, and spun around with a flying kick to his private parts. Moaning, he grabbed his nether regions and released Miley.

"You disgusting, filthy dirty creep!" she shrieked at him.

A few people heard her, and turned to witness the scene unfold. Nick came running from out of nowhere, and tried to intervene.

"Back off, Nick," she warned, her flight or fight instinct fully kicking in, favouring the second part of the equation.

"You little whore," choked out Jake, his voice raspy.

"You, Jake," she said, turning to face her would be attacked and previous lover. "You can shut the hell up."

"Miley-" Nick tried.

"Nick, seriously. Give me a minute, would you? Can you not see this isn't going to be one of those bullshit things that happen in movies? You will not arrive like some knight in shining armour. I don't need you to save me, okay?"

"I swear I'll fu-" Jake muttered.

"Did I not just tell you to shut up?" screamed Miley, pushing Jake backwards into the wall.

He was knocked off balance and kind of fell into the concrete. The entire party had stopped to watch what was going on, but no one moved, no one even spoke. No one knew how to react. Everyone just watched on in shock.

"This is how this is going to go. Nick, you're going to wait patiently exactly where you are. You're not going to move a muscle. There will be not be a life altering moment where we start to develop feelings for each other because you rescued me. You're not allowed to fall in love with me."

"I think that's a little presumptuous-"

"New rule. You have to be quiet too."

Miley's rambling made no sense to Nick, but he raised his hands in surrender anyway. Jake was starting to recover, standing up straight. Nick just looked at Miley in amazement. She was incredible. She was just in the most vulnerable position a girl could ever be in, and she'd fought her way out of it. Hell, she was still swinging.

"Thank you," she told him, turning back to Jake. "As for you, you will also shut up and listen to me. You will never lay another hand on me. No, you will not be within spitting distance of me and you will stay the hell out of my way. I loathe you with every fibre of my being, you son of a bitch."

Jake nodded slowly, glaring at Miley and Nick. He started to walk away, before he turned back to Miley.

"I'd say go home and cry to your mommy, but you can't can you? She's dead."

"Shut up!" screamed Miley.

Before she even knew what was happening, she swung her clenched fist, aimed at Jake's face. There was a deafening crunch as it connected with his nose, and Miley yelped in pain as pain burned through her knuckles.

Miley started shaking. The night that her dad hit her flashed in front of her eyes, mixing in with the current situation. Her dad yelling. Jake yelling. Miley screaming. The hand swinging. The pain. The sound a fist makes when it collides with flesh and bone. Miley felt strong arms wrap themselves around her just as her knees buckled.

There were shouts from somewhere behind her, and a crowd began converge on them. Demi and Joe rushed to the front, shoving people out of the way. Nick moved forward to grab Miley and pull her away from Jake's reach. This time she didn't fight him, Miley let Nick drag her way. She was yelling obscenities in Jake's direction, while he cried out in agony, blood pouring down his face.

Demi looked on with a shocked expression, before turning and burying her face in Joe's shirt. Joe looked on in horror, briefly wrapping his arms around Demi reassuringly. He let her go and marched up to Jake, pushing him back into the wall.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Joe.

"Nothing, man. I did nothing! I told you she was crazy!"

"Get out!" he thundered, shoving Jake once more into the concrete. "I'll deal with you later."

Demi latched on to Joe and they both ran after Nick and Miley.

"What the hell just happened?" sniffled Demi. "What did Jake do to Miley?"

"I don't know, Demi," he tried to soothe her. "Let's just go find her."

Out the front, Miley was hitting Nick on the chest until he agreed to let her go.

"I just want to go home!" she yelled at him, trying to escape from his clutches. "Let go of me, Nick!"

"Not until you calm down, Miley! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I don't care!" she screamed. "It's not like things could seriously get any worse!"

Nick was getting scared. Miley was behaving erratically, and he couldn't make her stop. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew she couldn't be alone right now.

"Nick, take her home," instructed Joe, approaching them. "Take her car. We can drop it back in the morning. You shouldn't be driving right now, Miley."

Joe sounded so confident and sure of himself, Miley didn't argue. Nick relaxed, and took a step back from Miley. She immediately started for her car, walking away without saying goodbye.

"I need to talk to her," said Demi, on the verge of crying again. "I need to make sure she's okay."

"Nick will take care of her," assured Joe, looking pointedly at his brother. "I'll stay behind and help you clear out this party."

Demi nodded her head slowly, reluctantly agreeing to the plan.

Nick jogged after Miley, and he freaked out a little when he saw her car but she wasn't next to it. As he got closer, he saw that she'd already gotten into the passenger seat, and the keys were in the ignition.

Nick climbed into the driver's side, looking sideways at Miley. Her arms were folded across her chest, but her face was strangely blank. Her face betrayed no hint of what had just happened.

Nick pulled out of Demi's street, and they drove silently to Miley's house. About a mile away from their destination, Nick turned abruptly. Terror flooded Miley, and she looked at Nick with alarm.

"We're just going to the beach," he explained when he saw Miley's face. "If I drop you home now, then you'll slam the door in my face and I'll be forced to leave you by yourself. And I'm not comfortable with that idea at the moment."

Miley didn't say anything, but sat back in her seat, facing straight ahead.

* * *

Nick sat on the sand next to Miley. He watched her stare at the almost black water, the waves crashing on the sand offering tiny flashes of white. Deciding he needed to break the near 10 minutes of silence, Nick repositioned himself to face Miley.

"I know something's going on, Mi."

Miley swallowed hard, fighting back tears, faltering for a moment. The way he had said that nickname, with such affection, almost tore her heart in two.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I never asked for your help," she whispered.

They sat silently for a few more moments.

"Please, Mi. Just let me in."

Miley hesitated. It would be so easy to reveal everything to Nick, right here, right now. But she'd kept it in this long, what was the point? She couldn't even tell her best friends. One hint of the chaos her life was in and Nick would go running. And she wouldn't blame him.

"If I let you in, you'd just want out."


	8. Chapter 8

_If I let you in, you'd just want out_. _If I let you in, you'd just want out_. _If I let you in, you'd just want out_.

Nick mulled over Miley's words silently.

"I promise I won't go anywhere," Nick told her carefully, watching her run her fingers through the soft sand.

"Don't say that," said Miley bitterly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I mean it though."

"That doesn't make a difference. Everyone leaves me, whether they want to or not."

"Are you talking about your mom?"

Miley didn't respond. She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

"Come on, Miley. Talking about it might help," coaxed Nick.

"Says who?" Miley shook her head. "Nothing can fix this, Nick. Least of all talking about it. You think confessing cures you of your demons? Well, it doesn't – it unleashes them."

Nick didn't know how to respond. She said it with such vehemence that Nick found the statement near irrefutable.

"I'd give anything to have what you have, Nick."

The sadness in her voice tore into Nick's soul.

"You can hope," Miley answered his unspoken question. "Your idea of the perfect family... you can still hope that will happen again. Your mom can come back. My family is gone."

Nick pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He wondered if Miley was being dramatic, because she told Nick and Joe that her dad was still around, and her brother was on the scene too. Nick had been so focused on Miley, that for the briefest moment he'd been free of his own problems.

"Your mom didn't choose to leave you," defended Nick, thinking of his own mother deciding to leave him behind.

"No, Mom didn't..." Miley replied cryptically.

Nick shifted himself so he was sitting closer to Miley.

"Joe sat me down before we moved here. He told me I was in denial about the reality of the situation. At the time, I was so angry that I didn't care what he said. I barely even listened to him. But there was one part that stuck in my mind. He said that I was putting up a wall, a barrier. And he said it would protect me for a while, but eventually something would penetrate that barrier and it would hit me so much harder."

"You're brother's pretty smart," admitted Miley.

"Honestly, I don't think it has hit me yet. I'm waiting for it to. But when Demi first told me about your mom and stuff, I thought I could relate and I think that's what made me hate you that tiny bit more. I thought I recognised the same defence mechanism that I employed but you were doing so much better than I was, when you've suffered so much more."

"You think I've put up a wall?"

"I don't just think it. I've seen it," corrected Nick. "Miley, I can see now that you're quiet, stubborn and afraid of showing too much. But I don't think you're doing it to protect yourself."

Miley stared at her toes, offering no protest to what Nick was saying.

"I think you do it to protect everyone else."

Nick's declaration hit Miley like a tonne of bricks. When her mom had died, she'd been the one everyone turned to. She was the strong one, the one holding everything together. Jackson packed up and left again a few days after the funeral, and Miley was the one left to pick up the pieces. Her dad was slipping deeper into his depression, self medicating with copious amounts of alcohol. But she never told anyone how bad it really was. She never told anyone about the time her dad had gotten physical with her. She hadn't told anyone about anything.

Why? Why hadn't she let someone know? Deep down, Miley always knew she was in way over her head, but still she'd refused to burden anyone else with her problems. Not because she could handle them, the downward spiral her life was heading in was evidence enough of that. If she was being honest with herself, Miley knew it was because she trying to protect everyone from the drama and pain.

Miley felt a cool tear slide down her cheek. More than anything in this world, she wished she could talk to her mom right now. She wished her mom was here, because her mom always knew how to make things alright.

"I need her, Nick. And that scares me."

"You're allowed to miss her, Mi. You have to let yourself grieve."

"I can't. I just want to feel happy. If I keep pretending, then it doesn't seem like she's dead. I can forget for a second that everything's falling apart."

Nick watched Miley slowly come undone in front of him. He guessed that this might be the first time she's spoken about any of this.

"As hard as it is to be sad, don't you think it might be harder not to be?"

Miley turned and looked at Nick for the first time since they'd arrived at the beach. Her eyes were full of tears, and her bottom lip was quivering.

"It hurts too much."

Nick reached out to brush a stray tear from her cheek, delicately running his fingers across her face. Miley turned into his touch.

"Where do your dad and brother fit into all this? Why aren't they doing something to help you?"

Miley stiffened. She swallowed hard and Nick dropped his hand away. He had no idea that question would cause this kind of reaction.

"When my mom got sick, Jackson had already moved away to go to college. Dad looked after her, making sure she got seen by the best doctors and specialists, getting all best treatments… but in the end it wasn't enough. Jackson came back for the funeral, and left again. He never really got along with Dad, so when he lost Mom, I suppose he saw no reason to pay attention to what was left of his family," whispered Miley. "And so it was just me and Dad. Mom got sick so suddenly, well actually no, she was just diagnosed in advanced stages. There was barely any time. About a month before the whole Jake-Mikayla thing, I caught Mom writing out her will. It wasn't until then, that I really grasped the gravity of the situation. I just wanted her to get better. I hadn't actually considered the alternative. That kind of contributed to my decision to sleep with Jake. I was scared. And he made me feel safe. Then he betrayed me. And I got angry. I took out all the anger and frustration about my mom being sick on the popular kids."

"What do you mean?"

Miley looked at Nick. The Hannah Montana aspect of this story was embarrassing and irrelevant. She decided to omit that part for now.

"I got distracted. I was so hell bent on revenge that I didn't notice my mom deteriorating. She was my mom. She was just meant to be there, always. And then she got readmitted to hospital, and within days she was gone."

"I'm so sorry, Mi," Nick breathed, reaching out to take her hand.

She didn't move, but let his warm hand fold around hers.

"But it wasn't over. When I lost my mom, I started to lose my dad too."

A sob ripped through Miley's chest, a heart aching sound that seemed to echo down the beach.

"I don't even know what to tell you," Miley said, trying to regain control of herself. "Dad just started getting worse each day. By the second week, I knew he was depressed. He wouldn't eat; he wouldn't get out of bed. I didn't know what to do. So I just kept going. I just pretended everything was okay, hoping that eventually it would be. But then he started drinking. At first, I didn't know. Then he stopped trying to hide it. I'd come home, and he'd be waiting for me. Yelling at me for something, for anything. He even told me once that he would rather it was me dead, if it meant my mom was still alive."

Nick gasped. He knew his family was far from perfect, and he'd been a pain in the ass lately, but he couldn't ever imagine either of his parents wishing he was dead.

"I couldn't tell anyone. I just couldn't. But then Lilly and Demi found out. Demi told her mom. And they started looking out for me. But I could see it in their eyes- they didn't know what to do either. And I knew this wasn't their problem. So I started lying to them, telling them things weren't as bad as they were. It almost seemed like they were relieved when I was pretending everything was okay. I don't blame them. I started to get used to it. Lying to my friends, avoiding everyone at school, trying not to get my dad angry at home. But it got hard. And I lost it. I messed up last week."

Miley took a deep breath before continuing.

"I yelled back. Dad was drunk and I got home late. And I yelled back. I told him I hated him. So he hit me."

"He did what?" shouted Nick, causing Miley to jump. "You mean your father gave you that bruise on your face that you insisted was nothing?"

Miley nodded slowly, tears freefalling now. It hurt to admit that out loud, but at the same time it was satisfying to hear someone's outrage. Because it validated what Miley deep down knew to be the truth- that her dad had crossed the line.

"Then he took off. Left me a note, saying he was going to Tennessee. I tried to call Jackson, but he didn't know where Dad had gone. And honestly, I didn't really try very hard to find him. I could have done more. But I think that maybe, I didn't want to find him."

"This is crazy, Miley," whispered Nick, sighing.

He shook his head a little, trying to take in everything she was telling him.

"I know, I know. Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you? Why I didn't want to tell anyone?" sobbed Miley.

"We'll find your dad, Miley."

"It's too late. I've lost everything," Miley murmured.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when they finally picked themselves up from their spot on the sand. Nick kept a hold of Miley's hand as the walked to the car. They hadn't uttered a word to each other in the last 45 minutes, Miley had just been sitting quietly as the salty tears cascaded down her cheeks. Nick respected her silent wish to end the conversation, almost grateful for the time to reflect on the new information.

He had no idea how much Miley had suffered. He'd been a jerk to her without cause, he'd been selfish and so fixated on feeling sorry for himself, he hadn't seen what he was probably doing to Miley. Nick's mom left under much different circumstances than Miley's dad. Nick's mom promised she would be back. And Nick's dad had done everything to hold their family together, while his mom just tore it apart. Miley had lost her mom, and her dad had abandoned her. What Nick was dealing with was nothing compared to the chaos Miley's entire life was in.

Nick pulled up to the gate that isolated his community from the rest of society, and quickly keyed in the code. Miley was leaning against the door; she had fallen into an uneasy sleep within seconds of Nick starting her car. He wasn't about to leave Miley alone in her house, plus he didn't want to wake her now she resting peacefully, so he decided to take her back to his home and carry her to the guest bedroom.

Nick noted as he carefully swung open the front door that the SUV wasn't back, which most likely meant Joe wasn't either. He hadn't checked his phone since he left the party, so he wasn't sure what the latest was from his older brother.

Nick climbed the stairs with Miley in his arms, before gently placing the sleeping beauty on the bed in the guest room. He pulled the covers over her, and brushed her hair off her tear streaked face. She looked so fragile, just lying there. Since she had divulged her darkest secrets to him, Nick had felt a strong urge to protect her wash over him. He was angry at himself for ever hurting her, and swore to himself that he would make sure neither he nor anyone else would do so again.

The strength of his feelings towards her now he realised them were overwhelming. Sure, she was beautiful, quick witted, smart and sarcastic. But Miley was also brave, self sacrificing and unlike any girl Nick had ever met.

He leaned over her, and softly pressed his lips to her forehead. She sighed in her sleep, making Nick smile a little. He walked over to the door and began to pull it shut behind him, but Miley called out quietly to him.

"Please don't go."

Her words flooded like hot liquid through Nick's body, sending tingles to his extremities. He re-entered the room, looking tentatively at Miley.

"Please?" she repeated, sounding almost terrified.

"I'm here, I'm here," Nick reassured her, climbing onto the bed next to her.

He propped himself up against the head board, with his legs straight out in front of him. Miley rolled onto her side, peering up at Nick.

"I laughed at Demi when she told me she'd felt like she'd known Joe her whole life," Miley admitted. "But maybe there's just something about you Lucas boys."

Nick felt a grin spread across his face, his heart soaring. Miley's face became sombre again.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted your help, alright? I know there's nothing anyone can do to make everything okay."

"Mi, I will-"

"I'm done with talking," Miley interrupted softly. "Please just stay. That's all I need right now."

Nick nodded. He wriggled himself down so he was now lying flat on his back, his hands behind his head. Nick heard the rhythmic breathing that let him know Miley had fallen back to sleep. With a million thoughts running through his head, Nick waited patiently for the exhaustion to kick in.

* * *

About an hour later, Nick woke to the incessant vibrating of his phone in his back pocket. He went to sit up, but found a heavy weight on his abdomen was preventing him. Miley had wrapped one arm around his torso, and her head was resting on the left side chest. It was so close to his heart that Nick was sure she would be able to hear it racing right now. Nick noticed he had snaked his arms around Miley too, cradling her. Gently untangling himself, he reached into his pocket to remove his phone.

_Staying at Demi's. Is M okay? – Joe_

Nick pondered how exactly he was meant to answer his brother's question.

_Yes/no. More going on than any1 knew. She's staying here 2night, I'll keep an eye on her. U + D need 2 get over here tomoz, she's goin 2 need support. Ring me in AM – Nick. _

Nick placed the luminous phone on the night stand next to his head. Taking a final look at the girl in his arms, Nick's eyelids drooped shut again.

* * *

Nick groaned as he heard a knock at the door.

"Nick, it's me. I tried calling you. Why is this door locked? Open up, Demi wants to speak to Miley."

Joe pounded on the door, while Nick struggled to wake up. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and trudged to the door, flicking the lock across. The door flew open and Joe and Demi practically fell into the room.

"Where is she?" demanded Demi, dark circles under her eyes.

Nick looked back to the bed where he expected Miley to be. Except she wasn't. Panic coursed through Nick as he ran out into the hall, throwing doors open. She wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't in the other guest bedroom, she wasn't in Joe's room, she wasn't in Frankie's room. Nick didn't bother checking his dad's room. The three clambered down the stairs and ran through the bottom level, checking the study, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the sitting room. They checked everywhere, even outside. Nick finally forced the front door open, and found the convertible was no longer where he was parked it the night before.

"She's gone," Nick yelled angrily. "How did you not notice her car was missing?"

"Dude, how did you not notice that she was missing from the bed?"

Nick scowled at Joe, running back upstairs. Demi and Joe followed him into his room.

"She's not answering her phone. There's no answer at home either. Maybe we should call her dad?" asked Demi, looking from Nick to Joe.

"There's no point," Nick spat bitterly. "First of all, like he'd know or even care where she was. Second, I'm not letting Miley anywhere near that bastard after she told he laid his hands on her. And finally, he's gone too. He hit her, and then left."

"What!" cried Demi, her knees buckling.

Joe caught her and sat her down on Nick's bed. Demi started crying hysterically, latching onto Joe's shirt and burying her face into his chest. Joe looked at Nick in disbelief.

"We have to find her. She can't have gone far," Joe reasoned.

Nick paced his room, trying to work out a plan. He came to a halt, staring at the picture of his family on his desk. Taped to it was a piece of paper with his name on it. He unfolded it carefully.

_Nick,_

_Thank you for last night.  
__I know you said you wanted to help. But you've done more than enough. I can take care of myself.  
By now you've probably called Joe and he's told Demi. Somewhere along the line I'm sure someone will let Lilly and Oliver know too.  
__It seems like running away is the thing to do at the moment. But I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to be a coward like my dad is. I'm going to do what my mom would have done, and that's the right thing. She always did the right thing._

_So yeah, I might be gone. But I need to do this, Nick. On my own. That's the only way I can end this._

_Whatever you do, don't go to the cops yet. Trust me on this, please._

_I don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully in a few days. I have to find him, Nick. I have to find my dad._

_I need to feel safe again. Like I did last night, with you._

_Miley._

Nick let the note fall to the floor, his hands shaking. He put his hands on the edge of his desk, and hung his head between his shoulders. He was about to close his eyes, when he saw Miley's handwriting. She'd scribbled something else on his notes about the English assignment.

_There are things we don't want to happen… But have to accept._

_There are things we don't want to know… But have to learn._

_There are people we don't want to live without… But have to let go_.

He knew those three lines were for him. She knew he would have to show the note to the others, but Miley had made sure he would find this private memo. Now he just had to figure out what she meant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. All of you are so kind, and some of the comments floor me with how nice they are! So thank you x a million! :)

* * *

Nick slumped down in his seat. It was now Tuesday and he hadn't heard a word from Miley. After they had found the note, Joe, Demi and Nick had raced over to her house in hopes that they might catch her before she left. They had no such luck. Her car wasn't there, all the curtains were drawn and doors locked. Demi even procured the hidden key and they had let themselves in to double check she wasn't hiding. They found nothing and no one inside, and they had no choice but resign themselves to the feelings of hopelessness that had overcome each one of them.

* * *

They'd gone back to Demi's house to help the maids clean up the mess from the previous night. It had taken about an hour for Nick to relay everything he had learnt the night before to Demi and Joe. He'd left out the more personal bits, where she'd shared her raw emotions. But Nick had managed to get the point across and all the vital information, much to Demi's horror.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," Demi had whispered, aghast.

"It wasn't that she didn't trust you," Nick had assured the girl. "I just happened to catch her at the right time for her to let her guard down. She didn't tell you because she was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? I'm her best friend!" cried Demi. "That's what I'm here for. The good and the bad. When she's hurting, I'm hurting too. I would have done something, if I had of known!"

"It's too late for that now, Demi," Nick had told her. "She asked us to trust her. Maybe we should. Maybe we should let her do this?"

"Trust her?" shrieked Demi. "She didn't trust us! Her life is in shambles and she honestly believes finding her dad is going to help? We need to find her!"

Demi had been starting to get angry. Nick just believed she was in shock, and probably pretty scared. Nick didn't know what to think either, and fear tends to arise from not understanding things.

"I want to find her too, Demi. But I think we should wait before we start freaking out. Miley must know what she's doing."

"Are you sure about that, bro?" asked Joe, who had been fairly quiet.

Nick sighed and looked at his brother. It was a legitimate question. And the honest answer was no, Nick wasn't sure.

* * *

"Mr Lucas!" bellowed his Geography teacher. "Are you paying attention?"

"Not really," Nick admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

The class laughed in unison, but Nick wasn't trying to be funny. Since Miley disappeared, he could barely concentrate on anything. He'd been so distracted, even his father had noticed a change.

"Nick, are you sick?" his father had asked him this morning.

"No, why?" he'd replied, puzzled.

"Well, I wouldn't say you've been nice these last few days. But you've definitely seemed to forget to behave poorly to me and your brothers."

Nick had just rolled his eyes and walked away. Maybe he had forgotten to keep up the wounded pretence. He was still pissed about his mom and dad splitting up, but he was beginning to ease into the idea of California being a permanent move. He'd been getting closer to Joe these last few days, they hadn't gotten along this well since… ever, really.

* * *

Demi had tried to get a hold of Lilly all weekend, but apparently she was out of range. When Lilly had finally arrived back on Sunday night, Oliver in tow, she found three people eagerly awaiting her on her front stoop. When they'd filled them in, Lilly said she knew how to contact Jackson, but couldn't promise anything. Apparently Miley's brother was a self-centred low life now, and Lilly couldn't guarantee his help. After an intense discussion resulting in a few arguments, the general consensus was that they were going to wait until Tuesday night for Miley to return. If she hadn't shown up by then, the authorities would be contacted.

"Give her some time to do it her way," Lilly had suggested. "If that doesn't work, we do it our way."

* * *

It had been agonising going to school on Monday, half expecting Miley to just pop up next to him at the locker. Nick spent all day kind of on autopilot, trying to unlock any clues Miley had hidden in her message for him.

_There are things we don't want to happen… But have to accept._

_There are things we don't want to know… But have to learn._

_There are people we don't want to live without… But have to let go_.

"I don't understand," Nick had muttered to himself in frustration.

He'd been sitting in Biology, reading the words over and over. He was meant to be writing down instructions for an experiment they were going to be doing next class. A table across from him, Nick could hear the annoying giggles of Amber and some other bimbo. He glanced up to see them staring at him, and they didn't even bother to avert their eyes. Seeing it as some kind of invitation, Amber came and sat down next to Nick.

"So, how was the rest of your weekend?"

Nick just glared at the evil stepsister. Was she actually going to sit there are pretend Nick and her leader didn't exchange heated words on Friday night?

"Maybe you can clear something up for me, since you seem to be friends with the freak," Amber smirked, pulling out her phone. "Miley's not here today, right?"

"So?" Nick hissed.

"Well, you've seen Hannah Montana today, haven't you? The part where she punched Jake is big news. There's even a video. Want to see?"

Amber held out her phone and Nick just ignored the gesture.

"Why would I want to see? I was there, I know what happened."

"Oh, so you can confirm that Miley had a breakdown? That's she's actually certifiably crazy and got shipped up to a mental lock up?"

"What? No!"

"But she did punch Jake in the face, and then screamed at him like a psycho?"

"Yeah, but he deserved-"

"And you had to drag her out kicking and screaming?"

"She was angry-"

"And she's refused to see the school counsellor?"

"This is none of your business-"

"And your brother stayed over at Demi's that night?"

"How did you know-"

"Oh, so they are sleeping together."

"What? I didn't say-"

"Thanks, Nick. I'll update Hannah Montana now," Amber cried gleefully, holding her phone the wrong way and in front of their faces.

She leaned over, slipping her hand around his neck, and kissed Nick on the cheek. Nick barely managed to protest before she'd sauntered off, tapping away at her phone screen. Nick took a deep breath, utterly bewildered by what had just happened.

"Worst. Monday. Ever!" Nick lamented when he finally got into the car with Joe and headed home.

* * *

Nick had barely slept Monday night, so when his last class rolled around on Tuesday, he was beyond tired. He didn't care about where the equator was; he only cared about where Miley was. Frustrated, Nick leapt to his feet and walked out of Geography about 10 minutes before bell rang to signal the end of the day. He didn't stop when the teacher shouted at him to come back. He only stopped when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Miley?" he muttered, spinning around.

There however, stood Mikayla, with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Not Miley... better. Me!"

Mikayla threw her arms around his neck and tried to force an embrace. Nick quickly shoved her off, cursing her actions.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mikayla just smirked, and sashayed off down the hall. Nick threw his arms up in defeat, and headed to his locker. In his confusion, he didn't notice Ashley with her camera phone hiding behind the stairs to his left.

Storming out to the car, Nick waited anything but patiently for his brother. As he leant against the passenger door, he noticed two police officers leave the main building. A few seconds later, a distressed Demi exited from the same doors and ran towards Nick.

"They know!" she hissed at him, glancing around her in a paranoid fashion.

"Who know?"

"The cops!"

"About what?"

"Miley!" Demi practically screeched at him. "I just got hauled into the principal's office. They were asking questions about her!"

"How would they know she was missing? Who told them? And what did you tell them?" demanded Nick, rubbing the back of his neck in exasperation.

"I don't know! And I don't know! They just asked when was the last time I'd seen her."

"What did you say?"

"I said she was at home sick."

"You lied to the cops?" Nick's jaw fell open in shock.

"I didn't know what else to do! But then they said they'd been around to her house and there was no answer. And I said she was probably sleeping. Then they asked if I'd seen Mr Stewart."

"They asked about her dad?"

"Yep," nodded Demi, still shaken up. "And I said that I'd been past this morning to check on Miley before school and he'd already left for work. Then they just exchanged this weird look and scribbled something down, then got up and were about to leave. So I asked them what this was about, and they just said they couldn't discuss it with me but I was to let them know if I was contacted by either of them. Which I didn't understand because I just told them Miley was at home sick, but I guess they didn't believe me."

"Why do the cops care? Its not like they know that Mr Stewart was abusive, do they? And Miley specifically said no cops, which is kind of strange too. I don't understand any of this," chimed in Lilly, who'd been standing next to Nick for a few minutes but he hadn't noticed.

Oliver bounded up to the group as Joe approached from the opposite direction.

"I think we go to the cops. There has to be more going on than Miley's told us," suggested Joe, looking at the others for approval.

The others began nodding their heads in agreement, but Nick shook his head.

"No," he stated firmly.

The group turned their heads to face the curly haired boy.

"Nick-" started Joe, trying to reason with his brother.

"No. If something big is going on, we can't involve the cops. Not until we know what's going on. What if we make it worse for her?"

"What else are we meant to do?" Oliver asked, sliding his arm around Lilly's waist. "It's Tuesday. We said that we would give her until today."

"Jackson won't return my calls," added Lilly. "I know you're worried, Nick. We all are. But what other choice to we have?"

"Give me an hour. Give me an hour to figure out another way. If I don't, or every single one of you still thinks we should involve the police, then fine. We will. Just don't do anything yet," Nick begged.

"Okay," Joe was the first to accept Nick's proposal. "We'll meet at our place in an hour. I'll text you the address, Lilly. Demi, can you get out of singing lessons early?"

Demi nodded.

"One hour. Then we turn over everything we know to the authorities."

Nick glanced around at the people he was beginning to consider his friends. Each wore a similar expression of concern, and partial terror.

While he had successfully stalled them, he had no idea how he was going to save Miley now.

* * *

Nick sat on his floor, resting against his bed. He had 15 minutes until everyone turned up at his house. He had 15 minutes to come up with an alternative to involving the cops. And he still had nothing.

He absent-mindedly threw his phone up and down in the air, wanting to call Miley but he knew there would be no point. Her phone hadn't been switched on since she'd disappeared on Saturday. It had been a long four days, and now it all came down to him and the next… _12 minutes_, he thought to himself, looking at his watch.

He reached out and dragged his English notebook across the plush carpet towards him. Nick ran his fingers over the words he now had memorised.

_There are things we don't want to happen… But have to accept._

_There are things we don't want to know… But have to learn._

_There are people we don't want to live without… But have to let go_.

Miley wouldn't have written that for no reason, but for the life of him, Nick couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell him. He'd played with a dozen different meanings, but couldn't say for sure if he was even on the right track. The best guess he had come up with was that Miley didn't want her mom to die and she was trying to learn to let her go. But how that related to her vanishing whilst going in search for her dad, Nick didn't understand. It also didn't account for the police presence at the school today. Nick was missing something, and he knew it was the key.

"Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way," Nick said aloud. "She went looking for her dad."

_She didn't want her dad to get depressed, turn alcoholic, abuse her and take off… but he did,_ Nick mused. _The cops know something… and Miley's trying to hide from them. She's trying to hide her dad from them._

Nick finally felt like he was on to something. _The people she doesn't want to live without… Who wouldn't I want to live without? My family…she said her family was gone. Family is people who care about you. Demi cares about her. Lilly cares about her. I care about her. She's always trying to protect everyone. _

"She's gone…" Nick whispered.

Nick felt sick. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning. He didn't even feel like this when his mom told him she was leaving. Because he believed her when she told him that she would come back. But Miley wasn't coming back, and despair filled him.

There was a knock at his door, and Joe let himself in.

"We'll find her," Joe said, settling himself on the floor beside Nick.

"No, we won't. Not unless we get the cops in on it. And for some reason, I know that's not going to help Miley. We might get her back, but it's going to make things worse for her. I don't know how, but it will. She was trying to say goodbye."

"But, the letter said…"

"I know what the letter said!" Nick yelled angrily. "But she left me a different one."

"What are you talking about?" Demi challenged, not bothering to knock as she pushed open the door.

"I don't think she's coming back," Nick said softly. "I think she was just said she was so we would buy her enough time to disappear properly. I was wrong, we should have gone to the cops straight away."

Demi collapsed onto Nick's bed, taking in what he'd just told her.

"How do you know?"

Nick explained his theory about the note Miley had scrawled in his book. Halfway through, Lilly and Oliver quietly entered the room and settled themselves on Nick's massive king size bed.

"It makes sense, but it doesn't at the same time," Lilly contradicted herself. "I mean, your interpretation of the poem thingy is kind of wild, but its something Miley would do. The part I don't get is what is she running from?"

"I don't know," admitted Nick. "But do we let her run?"

"I can't see her doing this without thinking it through," Oliver commented. "But, didn't she say she thinks everyone leaves her eventually? Maybe she was getting in first."

"She wouldn't be doing this for herself," countered Nick. "Miley kept all of this a secret to protect you guys. Doesn't it make sense that she'd be doing this for the same reason?"

"But what is she protecting us from? Her dad's gone. Doesn't matter if she went to find him, or has run away on her own… why did she need to leave?" Demi whispered, getting choked up.

"It's got something to do with her dad," Nick repeated. "And the cops."

"In her note, she said she had to go find her dad… to end this," Joe said slowly. "What exactly was she ending?"

Lilly's eyes opened wide at Joe's inference.

"She's not going to kill her dad, if that's what you're saying!" she defended, rising to her feet.

"No, no, no," assured Joe, standing as well. "Not her dad…"

Nick looked up at his brother's grim face.

"She wouldn't do that either," Demi refuted, catching on to what Joe meant. "She's not suicidal."

"Then what did she mean by ending this?" Joe pushed.

"Doing the right thing…" Nick muttered, trying to piece it all together. "She's doing the right thing. Her dad must have done the wrong thing. She's ending it. He ran, and she's ending it. Ending what? He's running from something. Not just Miley. Not anymore. The cops are looking for her, and she knew they would be. Because she's looking for him. They're looking for him. Because he did the wrong thing. Miley didn't tell anyone, so its something else. He did something else wrong. He hit her, he left, he did something, the cops came. She didn't want to find him, but she has to do the right thing. She's going to give him to the cops. He did something that she has to accept. She found out but she wished she didn't know. Can't live without… Oh, shit!"

Nick leapt to his feet as the rest of them stared at him in shock. He'd just sat there rambling for about 5 minutes, oblivious to the world around him. None of them followed what he was saying, but they knew enough that Nick had figured something else out.

"What, Nick?" asked Joe, his eyes following Nick as he paced in front of his window. "What now?"

"She's gone to find her dad."

"So she wasn't lying?" Oliver cocked his head to the side.

"She's gone to find him before the cops do."

"Why do they want him?" Demi was more confused than ever.

"I don't know. But that's what she's ending. She's gone to say goodbye to him."

"He's not coming back?" Lilly ran her fingers through her hair.

"Miley doesn't think so."

"Is _she _coming back?" Joe bit down on his bottom lip.

"She said she wasn't a coward, that she wouldn't run away," Demi insisted.

"Well, Miley is brave if she's gone to find her psycho of a father. Brave and stupid, if the cops are looking for him too," Oliver said, raising his eyebrows.

"That's why her phone was off, and they went by her house. She knew they'd be looking for her if they found out she'd disappeared too," Joe added, finally wrapping his head around his brother's new theory.

"She said she needed to feel safe again…" trailed off Nick.

"Like I did when I was with you," finished a new voice.

* * *

A figure stepped out of the shadow of the door, causing her friends to gasp. There, stood Miley, looking exhausted, but still alive. And back. She'd come back.

There was a rush of bodies as they surrounded Miley, hugging and scolding her. Demi was the first to reach her, practically tackling Miley to the ground in elation.

"You're back! You're okay! Don't ever do that again!"

Next it was Lilly's turn to wrap her arms around Miley's petite frame.

"I'm never letting Oliver take me camping again. I come home and you're gone. Why didn't you tell me what was going on, Miles?"

Miley just shrugged apologetically, before Oliver hustled his girlfriend out of the way.

"Miley, you scared us. We thought you were gone for good," he told her, lifting her off her feet in a massive bear hug.

When he finally put her down, Joe stepped up and Miley happily accepted his outreached arms. He said nothing, but rested his chin on the top of her head. Miley sighed, knowing as soon as she left his embrace, she would have to face the one person she was both wanted to see most, and was most scared about seeing.

Nick froze in place when Miley entered his room. His eyes had travelled as she'd moved from person to person, but still he remained in spot.

"You came back," he breathed, forgetting there was a room full of people. "I didn't know what to do when you weren't next to me when I woke up."

"I didn't want to leave, I had to. I left a note…" Miley replied meekly, aware of everyone watching her.

"Which I only just figured out, by the way."

"Nick, I-"

"Just don't leave again, okay? I don't think I could take it. I mean, I don't think we could take it," Nick corrected, embarrassed by his slip.

The other four watched the scene unfold, glancing back and forth between Miley and Nick.

"I didn't find him, anyway," shrugged Miley, her eyes misting up. "I don't know what's going to happen now."

Even though her hair was untidy, the messy waves falling around her shoulders; even though she looked like she hadn't slept for days, Miley's sad smile tugged at Nick's heart strings. He was so relieved to have her back, he just wanted to take her into his arms and keep her there. Keep her safe. But she had no idea that how he felt. Hell, it even surprised him once he realised that he liked her. Really liked her. Would do anything for her. So what Nick did next took everyone except his exceptionally perceptive brother by surprise.

Nick took a step forward so there was no space between them. He cupped Miley's face gently in his hands. He searched her cerulean eyes for any doubt, but they were locked on his, waiting for him to continue. He slowly leant down, his lips searching for hers. When they finally met, he thought his heart might explode from happiness. One of Miley's arms gripped Nick's neck, knotting her fingers in the curls at the nape. Their lips danced against each others, passionate and demanding. When Nick finally relented on his assault of Miley's mouth, he glanced around to see three very shocked expressions, and one smug grin. He cast his gaze back to Miley, who still hadn't opened her eyes yet. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, before Nick was hit with an unexpected blow.

Miley had hit him with a closed fist on his chest, and she wore a menacing frown when Nick finally looked back at her.

"Why did you do that?" Miley yelled.

"I- I just-" Nick stammered.

Miley started sobbing, and crouched down on the ground, burying her face in her hands.

Nick looked to Joe in alarm, worried about Miley's reaction. The group exchanged glances, before Nick put his hand on her shoulder, but she just shook him off. She stood up straight again, and walked to the window. She peered out of it for a moment, while everyone else held their breath.

Miley turned back around, her eyes red and puffy. She looked around at her friends before settling her gaze on Nick.

"My dad killed someone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. There was a fair few for the last chapter and it was amazing. A couple of you asked why Miley hit Nick, and I hoped I explained it in this chapter. Some more reviews would be great, so please read and let me know what you think :)

* * *

Several things happened at once. Demi feinted was probably the major one. Followed closely by Lilly actually screaming. Oliver didn't have time to register his shock because he was too busy trying to calm his girlfriend down. Joe stared at Miley with wide, disbelieving eyes, before running to Demi's side. Nick backed away from Miley, slowly edging closer to the door. Miley wasn't sure if he maybe misunderstood her and thought she was a murderer and he was trying to escape, or whether he was blocking her path. Miley rushed to her unconscious best friend, who came around within seconds.

"Demi, are you okay?" Miley asked, very concerned.

"I swear you just said your dad killed someone," Demi sat up, studying Miley. "Please tell me that it isn't true."

Tears filled Miley's eyes as she saw comprehension flicker across Demi's face. Miley nodded, swallowing hard. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear looking at Demi's horrified expression any longer. Demi scrambled away from Miley, and Joe collected her in his arms.

"I can't do this. This is too much. You were right Miley, your life is too messed up. I'm really sorry this is happening to you, but I can't help you. I won't. I can't handle this. I have to go," Demi managed to get out between smothered sobs.

Demi clambered to her feet and rushed out of Nick's room. A shell-shocked Miley watched her friend hightail it as fast as she could. Joe looked torn; he didn't know whether to follow Demi or stay with Miley.

"Go," Miley whispered, looking at the elder Lucas brother.

With an apologetic smile and a one armed hug, Joe quickly exited the room also. Lilly lowered herself to sit uneasily on the edge of the bed.

"You need to explain everything, Miley. You can't just drop a bomb like that. Demi will come back. She's your best friend. She's just… overwhelmed. So am I."

Miley glanced sideways at Lilly. Lilly wasn't looking at her. Oliver was standing next to her, with his hand resting on Lilly's shoulder. While Lilly couldn't bring herself to look Miley in the eye, Oliver wouldn't stop staring. Miley didn't have the guts to turn and look at Nick. So instead she moved towards his desk and sat in the chair. She crossed her legs and took a deep breath. In her peripheral vision, she saw Nick close the door again and lean back against it.

"A few days ago, my dad… he… I…Dad lost his temper. Worse than ever before. But I suppose Nick filled you in on that," Miley began softly, and Lilly and Oliver nodded.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me how bad it was, Miles," murmured Lilly, playing with a loose thread on Nick's bed spread.

"I know," Miley shrugged. "But look at how Demi reacted. And she's right. She shouldn't have to deal with this. This is my problem. My life. I was just trying to protect you from it."

"Told you," muttered Nick, his arms crossed over his chest.

Lilly threw a warning glance at Nick. Miley ignored the exchange and continued.

"Anyway, he took off. Just… left. At first I was scared. Then I was relieved. Then I was angry. Then I was just trying so hard to pretend everything was normal. Because somewhere in the back of my brain, a little voice kept nagging me. What's going to happen now? To me, I mean. My mom's dead. My dad was gone and now he's probably going to jail. I have no one. I'm all alone in this."

"You're never alone, Miles. You have Lilly. You have me," countered Oliver, speaking for the first time.

"Demi will come around, and Joe and I aren't going anywhere," added Nick quietly.

Still unable to face him, Miley shook her head.

"Like you're not going to run screaming back to the East Coast at the first chance you get. Anyway, I'm underage. The school or the police will call child services any day now. Unless some of my family back in Tennessee agree to take me in which is highly unlikely, I'll get shipped off to some group home. No one wants to adopt or foster a teenager."

Miley had finally voiced the selfish fear that had plagued since her dad had left. It had been pushed to the side after the police visit, but talking about everything ensured it resurfaced.

"We won't let them take you away," Lilly said firmly.

"What about your dad?" asked Oliver, wanting to avoid the uncertainty of Miley's future.

"I thought he went to Tennessee. That's what he told me in his note. Jackson said he never turned up, or at least Jackson said he never found him. So I just kept pretending everything was okay, until the cops rocked up at school and told me…"

Miley took a deep breath. She was on the verge of crying but she didn't want to allow herself to break down. Again. She'd been doing that too much for her liking.

"… That he'd gone to Las Vegas. As in Nevada. And he'd been involved in a hit and run. Initially, the lady he'd hit in his car was okay. Then something happened and she was admitted to hospital and died. And Dad handed himself in before she went to hospital the second time, but then jumped bail. Now the police are looking for him. Dad hit someone, and she died. She's dead, because of him. That's what they told me. And then that stuff with Jake happened at the party a few hours later. I was going to find Demi, after I found out Lilly was gone for the weekend. Then I woke up at Nick's, and knew I had to find my dad. Everyone always said I was my mother's daughter. And if I truly was, I had to find my dad before the cops did. So I went to the one place I thought he would be. I went back to where he and my mom first met, at this diner out near Albuquerque. When I didn't find him there, I went to Tennessee. I visited the tree my Grandma Ruthie planted in honour of my mom, and found a single long stemmed white rose next to it. So I knew dad had been there, because that's what he puts next to her grave back here."

Miley paused and glanced at Lilly and Oliver, who were enraptured with her tragic story. Nick hadn't moved, but was staring at Miley intensely.

"I don't know how I thought I could keep it from my family. I turned up there pretending it was a surprise, but they'd been contacted by the authorities. They knew everything. Well, except for that-" Miley pointed to where her bruise previously blemished her face. "-but they knew everything else."

"What were you going to do once you found him?" Lilly asked softly. "You were going to hand him in to the cops, right?"

Miley cast her eyes downwards.

"No," she admitted. "I was going to make sure he turned himself in. I can't be the one to send my dad to jail, no matter what he's done. He's all I've got left, and as soon as they find him, I'll lose him too."

Oliver and Lilly exchanged worried looks.

"So you don't know where he is now?" Oliver questioned.

"No."

"The cops came looking for you," Lilly remembered suddenly. "Demi lied and said you were at home sick."

Miley glanced up, surprised by the news.

"They knew I was gone?"

"We were discussing our next move just before you turned up," nodded Lilly. "Speaking of, what _is_ our next move?"

"There is no 'our' next move, only mine," Miley told them. "I can't involve you guys in all of this. I'm already in way over my head. I can't drag you down too. This is bigger than messing with Mikayla, or dealing with a drunken father. My dad is on the run, and I'm at the mercy of child services as of 9am tomorrow morning, I'm guessing."

"Don't say that," pleaded Lilly. "We'll figure something out."

"No, Lil. This is it. This is reality. I can't keep pretending everything is okay!" Miley almost shouted with a harsh edge to her voice. "I appreciate what you are trying to do, but its over."

"Miley, stop," Nick said calmly, moving from his position at the door and squatting down in front of the chair.

He rested his hands on her knees and she immediately relaxed under his touch.

"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here. Until we figure out what we're going to do. School can wait a few days. If you're not at home, and you're not at school, they can't find you and send you away," Nick instructed.

"That's your answer? I'll just hide like my coward of a dad?" Miley scoffed, silent tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Mi. There's a big difference. None of this is your fault. None of this," repeated Nick. "We're just delaying the unfair consequences of something that is in no way your responsibility. I won't let them do this to you. I won't let _you_ let them do this to you. There has to be another way, and I'll find it."

Nick spoke with such conviction; Miley felt a wave of gratitude surge from her in his direction. He sounded so sure, so confident, that for a second Miley actually believed him.

"I can't ask that of you," she whispered.

"You're not. I'm offering. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Lilly watched her best friend wrestle with the idea. She knew it was the best option Miley had right now, the only way to keep her safe. If Nick hadn't have offered, Lilly was going to. But Nick had a point- it was unlikely that they would look for her here. If anyone at school were to get asked, they would have thought Nick and Miley hated each other. She hadn't seen what had happened at Demi's party, but it seemed as though no one noticed Nick's involvement, only the fight between Miley and Jake. This was the easiest way to buy them time until they figured a way out of this mess.

"Just say yes, Miles," encouraged Lilly, nudging Oliver.

"Yeah, Miley. I agree with Nick?" Oliver looked to his girlfriend for confirmation, to which she nodded. "I agree with Nick."

Miley buried her face in her hands.

"This is a bad idea," she moaned.

"Unless you have another one, it's the only one we've got," replied Lilly.

Miley sighed, and nodded her head.

* * *

When Lilly finally left, after about an hour of reassurance and promises, Miley crawled onto Nick's bed and lay flat on her back. They boys had left them alone for most of that time, allowing them to discuss everything Miley had been keeping to herself for so long. By the end of the conversation, Miley emotions were all over the place. There was a dull ache at the back of her eyes, and she was so tired. Physically and mentally, she was exhausted. Lilly had only left when Miley promised that she would ring her before she went to sleep, and again in the morning. Lilly was going to try and suss out her dad and see if he could be of any help to them, even though Miley had protested vehemently. Lilly assured her that she'd do it discreetly without disclosing any details, and seeing as Connie was the only adult who knew anything about the situation, Miley caved. Lilly's dad had always been good to his daughter and her best friend, and Miley knew as much as she didn't want it, she might need help.

"You should probably try and get some rest," suggested Nick, gently sitting down beside her outstretched form.

"Is Joe home yet?"

"No, but he should be soon. He messaged me as the others were leaving," Nick shook his head. "Don't worry about Demi. I'm sure once she'd had time to process it, she'll be just as supportive."

"Did you see her face, Nick? I don't think she will, not this time."

"You gotta have faith in people, Mi."

Miley raised her eyebrows at Nick.

"Oh, right. Easier said than done," Nick nodded, and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

It was the first time they'd been alone since they fell asleep in each others arms. It was the first time they'd been alone since the kiss.

"Are you scared?" Nick asked her.

"I'm just kind of numb at the moment. It used to be that I was always hoping tomorrow would be better than today. You know, tomorrow would be the day that it wouldn't hurt so much that my mom is gone. Or tomorrow would be the day that Dad would stop drinking. Or tomorrow would be the day that Dad came home. Now, I don't want tomorrow to come. I don't want to the sun to rise tomorrow because things can only get worse."

Nick watched as Miley closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing.

"I don't want to talk about feelings anymore," she said, without opening her eyes.

Nick sighed. He stared at the girl lying on his bed. Looking at her angelic face, it was hard to imagine all the pain and suffering she'd been through, because she looked so peaceful. Nick smiled to himself when he remembered it wasn't so long ago that Miley's very existence annoyed him, but now it was all so different. He'd gotten to know her, and he'd come to care about her. A lot. Whilst it was too cliché for Nick to want to accept, he'd actually never felt this way about a girl. He'd never fell for one so fast either.

"You kissed me," Miley stated bluntly, taking Nick by surprise.

Nick groaned, and pushed her over on the bed. Miley scooted across to make room for him, and he lay down beside her. He propped himself up on an elbow, but Miley remained on her back staring straight up at the ceiling. She could have sworn her heart actually stopped beating for a few seconds as he settled himself so close beside her that she could feel his body heat.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about feelings?"

"Oh, shit," Miley grumbled. "No, no, no. You were meant to use the temporary insanity defence!"

"What are you talking about? Me, insane? You were the one who hit me after I kissed you," he returned.

"True," Miley allowed.

"You actually kissed me back, and then you hit me."

Miley covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the red tinge of her blood rushing to her cheeks.

"You had the element of surprise working to your advantage," Miley defended. "It took me a second to react appropriately."

"You mean the part where you kissed me back?" Nick smirked.

"The part where I hit you," corrected Miley, poking him in the stomach.

Miley knew Nick was toned. She saw it when she picked him up in the rain last week. She felt it when he held her when she spent the night sleeping next to him. But she forgot. Somehow, in the middle of the chaotic mess that was called her life, Miley managed to get nervous about the lack of space between her and Nick right now. When she prodded him, Miley felt the hardened muscles that were his rock solid abs, and instantly Miley remembered the way his strong arms felt wrapped around her. The feel of his warm breath tickling the back of her neck as he remained asleep, while she tried to convince herself to extract herself from his embrace and go find her dad.

"Why did you hit me?" Nick pushed.

"Why did you kiss me?" Miley countered, trying to calm from the butterflies in her stomach.

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment. He carefully considered his answer, formulating the words to use in attempt to express his feelings.

"Because I wanted to," he shrugged, settling upon the most basic explanation.

"That's why I hit you," Miley replied, her face falling.

"Because you wanted to?" Nick asked.

"No, because _you_ wanted to," Miley corrected.

"I wanted to hit myself?" Nick was confused.

"No!" Miley laughed despite herself, and Nick joined in.

Her face fell again once she'd collected herself.

"Because you wanted to kiss me. If you had of pleaded temporary insanity, or that you were under the influence, or that Joe dared you… that would have been better. Anything except that you wanted to," whispered Miley.

"You didn't want me to kiss you?" Nick frowned, his heart sinking.

"No! Wait, yes! Wait, what?"

"Did you want me to kiss you?" Nick repeated with a sad smile.

"I didn't want you to want to kiss me," she clarified. "That's why I hit you. That's why I yelled. Because you don't deserve a headcase like me, Nick. You can't want to kiss me. You can't feel that way. It makes everything complicated. My life so screwed up, I can't let anyone else into it. And I can't let myself feel like this about you. I won't. Not now. I don't know what's going to happen to me, Nick. Adding almost certain heartbreak on top of everything might just tip me off the edge of this precipice I'm balancing on. I'm hanging on by a thread, Nick. Please don't do this to me."

All Nick heard was 'feel like this about you'. Somehow, amidst the choas of the last week and a half, he knew Miley felt it too. The inexplicable pull, the now undeniable need. Somewhere between meeting each other and hating each other, to a growing mutual attraction, they started developing real feelings. It was more than that though, and they both knew it. Nick had felt whole for the first time since his mom had left when he held Miley in his arms. Miley had felt more safe and secure whenever Nick was near than she had in a long time. Nick thought Miley was the most stubborn, beautiful, amazingly strong girl he'd ever met. Miley felt her heartbeat speed up every time she looked in his mesmerising chocolate orbs, felt his touch, or saw his smirk following a wisecrack.

"Too late…" Nick whispered, before he leaned his upper body over hers and swooped down to capture her lips.

* * *

Miley tried to push him off, but Nick was determined. He knew she was just putting up her guard, but he wanted to break through it. She felt the same way, and they both knew it. But she was the only one fighting it. He held himself over her with one hand anchored beside her head, while the other held the side of her neck, his thumb gently brushing over her cheek. Miley pushed on his shoulders, but instead of making him move further away, he just lowered himself to pin Miley's arms between them. Nick could feel every curve of Miley's body beneath him, and a fire burned just below his stomach. When Nick felt Miley freeze, no longer fighting but not succumbing to her desires either, he lifted his head and broke contact.

His eyes lingered on hers. Miley felt her heart melt a little, and suddenly yearned for his touch again. He wasn't going to kiss her again though, he was waiting for Miley to make a move. An inner war raged, and Miley's head was screaming at her to run, but her heart was telling her something different. Miley slowly traced her left hand down from his shoulder to his chest, gripping the front of his tshirt tightly. She yanked him back down and crasher her lips against his, and she felt him smile through the kiss. His mouth was unyielding, and soon his tongue was begging for entrance. As their lips danced against each others, Miley granted Nick access and she heard him moan at the feel of her massage his tongue with her own. Lost in their own little world, they didn't hear the door open. They did hear Joe's shocked gasp and a thud as he quickly spun to exit the room but instead walked straight into the doorframe.

Joe cursed loudly and Nick scrambled off of Miley.

"Holy shit, guys. I was gone for a few hours and you're already moving to second base?" he joked, rubbing his forehead.

Nick glared at his older brother, but Miley just grabbed Nick's pillow and covered her face with it.

"What happened with Demi?" asked Nick, snatching the pillow off of Miley so she couldn't hide.

"I calmed her down. She's just a bit freaked out. I tried to get her to come back here to talk to you Miles, but she was having none of it. I'll try again tomorrow at school. She's picking us up Nick, coz I thought you might want the car, Miles. A little less conspicuous than driving your wanted Dad's convertible around," shrugged Joe.

"You didn't have to do that," muttered Miley.

"Actually, I did. Nick messaged me and said you would be staying here and my grandparents are coming over tomorrow to have lunch with my dad, who is working from home this week. The easiest way for you to stay here, is if no one knows. I don't think my dad would mind, but I also don't want to put him in the position of lying to anyone, including the authorities," Joe said.

"You're right," nodded Miley. "I can't stay here."

"I didn't say that!" Joe said quickly. "You're staying here, Miles. It's done. But the less people that know, the better. So if you take the car and get out of the house tomorrow when we leave for school, it will just be safer."

Miley tried to shake her head and protest but Joe interrupted her.

"And it's kind of good that you two are 'getting along' at the moment," Joe winked. "Because Miley is probably going to need to sleep in here. Dad will get suss if the guest bedroom is all closed up, plus he'll notice if the ensuite gets used. On the other hand, he never goes in your room, Nick, and he won't notice if another person is using your bathroom."

Nick looked to the door next to his walk in robe which lead to his own private bathroom, and admitted it was a better idea. Miley was less likely to be found out by hid dad, or discovered by Frankie, if she stayed in his room.

"I appreciate all of this but I can't do this to your family, I think it would be better if I just don't st-"

Nick turned back to Miley and placed a hand on her upper thigh. Just as before, she immediately ceased talking and looked at him expectantly, although his touch was already soothing her as she visibly started calming.

"Mi, shut up," was all Nick said.

Joe grinned despite the gravity of the situation. He walked over to the bed and gave Miley a kiss on the cheek and left Nick's room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Joe's is really sweet," Miley commented. "I can see why Demi likes him. I wish he was _my _older brother."

"I already think of you as a little sister!" yelled Joe as he passed by the door.

Miley screwed her face up in confusion, and Nick got up off the bed and shut the door properly. Joe hadn't pulled it shut all the way, so he heard Miley's remark.

Nick shook his head in amusement, before climbing back on the bed.

"I don't have any clothes. Or a toothbrush. And I kind of would really like a shower," Miley told Nick.

"There's no girls in the house so you're going to have to make do with my clothes. There's spare toothbrushes in the other bathroom, I'll get you one. And the bathroom is through there, there is extra towels in the cupboard," Nick rattled off, already getting to his feet.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Nick was already in his boxer briefs and under the covers. He wrestled with the idea of putting on shorts and a singlet, but it was a hot night and he hated wearing clothes to bed. If Miley asked him to, he would, but until then, he lay his head back on the pillow and his eyes started to droop.

If he was almost asleep by the time Miley walked out of the bathroom, he was definitely awake now. She tiptoed across his room wearing her underwear and one of Nick's Yankee's tshirts, with her wet hair dripping down her back. His eyes bugged out of his head, and she clambered onto the bed and knelt on her knees on the mattress.

"Shouldn't you sleep on the floor or something? Be all chivalrous and give up your luxurious bed for me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Nick didn't notice the teasing tone of her voice, and he sheepishly threw the covers off and started to get out of the bed.

"I was kidding. Just keep your hands to yourself," she laughed.

"How did you pretend everything was okay all the time?" Nick asked, once he'd settled himself back into his spot.

Miley was sitting up with her back against pillows resting on the headboard.

"It wasn't easy," Miley admitted.

"I mean, I've got way less shit going on than you do, and I can't even pretend. You called me out on it straight away. I never would have guessed that _anything_ was going on with you."

"When was the last time you spoke to your mom?" Miley asked suddenly.

"I get emails every week. She used to call once or twice a week. But it's getting less and less. When she left, I just figured she'd go get an apartment in NYC or something. But she went south to Florida, to stay with some friend from high school. She said she needed the sun to clear her head. I thought she meant like a vacation. But this is one long arse vacation. But every time I hear from her, she tells me she'll be back by the end of the school year and take me home for senior year."

"So she comes back, and you'll leave? Will Joe go too?" Miley tried to feign casual disinterest, but her heart was pounding as she waiting for the answer.

"I don't know," Nick whispered.

If anyone had of asked him that two weeks ago, he wouldn't have hesitated. Now though, everything had changed. He was finding it hard to believe his mom was coming back for them. And he was angry about that. His anger towards his dad was dissipating, and he was starting to be disappointed in his mom, who meant everything to him. _Was this what Joe meant?_ Nick wondered. _When he said there would be a turning point? _At the same time, if his mom did come back, he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't go back with her.

It just seemed that with everything going on with Miley, he didn't have time to wallow in his own self pity. With every day that passed, this place became more and more like home. And he wanted to leave it and the people behind less and less.

The prospect of another person leaving her caused a stabbing pain in the left side of Miley's chest. She hated not knowing what was coming next. As she struggled to keep her eyes open, Miley slid down and lay with her back to Nick.

"Mi?" Nick whispered, not wanting to go to sleep with the conversation ending like that.

Miley grunted an acknowledgement, which failed to satisfy Nick. He shuffled closer to her and gently tugged on her elbow. She rolled onto her back but refused to look at Nick. Nick could tell she was preoccupied, but with what he couldn't guess. It would be safe to assume it was about her father and what was going to happen to her, but Nick had a feeling it was something else.

"Mi, what's wr-" Nick started to ask, but was quickly silenced.

Miley threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Taking a couple of seconds to catch up, Nick deepened the kiss quickly. After a few minutes, Miley broke away, her breathing uneven. She turned her back to Nick again, but this time he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She didn't resist. Just as Nick was falling asleep with the girls of his dreams in his arms, he heard Miley whisper so quietly, he was sure he wasn't meant to hear. She repeated what she said the other night after he brought her home from the party, but this time, Nick was sure it held a much greater meaning.

"Please just stay. That's all I need right now."


	11. Chapter 11

Nick heard a crash from downstairs, and it startled him awake. His vision still blurry with sleep, he rubbed his eyes with his left hand. He smiled as he took in the feminine curves of the person lying with her back to him, and he reached out to brush her hair from her face. Miley stirred, but didn't wake. Nick propped himself up on his elbows, and leaned across her to grab his phone from the nightstand. Judging by the time, Nick guessed that his dad was trying to make breakfast, because it was too early for either of his brothers to be up. Debating whether or not to go back to sleep, he felt Miley move next to him.

"Why are you awake?" she moaned, keeping her eyes shut. "It's so early!"

"It's not by choice," Nick chuckled. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, first of all I closed my eyes. Then your body and mind starts to relax and you drift into an altered state of consciousness and then-"

"Smartass."

Miley grinned, finally forcing her eyes open. The corners of Nick's mouth had curved slightly, like he was trying to suppress a smile. The sun was peeking through the blinds, and Miley stretched her legs out under the covers. For a second, it was easy to pretend today wasn't going to suck. That she could just stay in bed with Nick all day, talking absolute rubbish and teasing each other mercilessly. That if they kept his bedroom door shut, they could effectively keep out the rest of the world and time could just stop for a while. Then she wouldn't have to worry about her dad, or what was going to happen next.

"If you want, I'll take today off school. I'm sure I felt like I was coming down with something anyway. We could just lock ourselves in here and forget about everything for one day. I think you deserve that," suggested Nick.

Miley felt her jaw drop open a little bit. It seemed like only yesterday that she couldn't stand Nick, and now it was like they were impossibly in sync. It was crazy, Miley knew that. But she also knew that right now, he was the one keeping her from going crazy.

"Probably best you go to school," Miley conceded. "Keep up appearances."

Nick nodded as Miley sat up and crossed her legs, facing him. Nick pushed himself from his elbows to rest his weight on his hands. Miley chewed on her bottom lip, lost in thought. Nick forced himself to tear his eyes away from her, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rose to his feet and yawned as he stretched out his arms. Miley's eyes grew wide at the sight, and she unconsciously moved towards him. He took a step forward and Miley moved to climb off the bed too, but Nick surprised her and turned around and closed the distance between them again. Miley was frozen, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed, her hands resting next to her thighs. Nick slowly bent over her, anchoring his hands inches from hers. The closer Nick got, the further back Miley leaned, until she was flat on the bed and Nick hovered over her.

"What are you doing?" Miley breathed.

"I don't know," Nick admitted, trailing kisses down her jawline. "Do you want me to stop?"

Miley hesitated in responding, and so Nick pulled himself back from her. And just like last night, Miley craved his touch as soon as it was gone. _What the hell am I doing? _Miley thought to herself. _This can't happen. I shouldn't want this to be happening!_

"Mi?" Nick looked dejected.

"Nick, I…" Miley failed.

"It's okay. I get it," Nick mumbled, uprighting himself.

_No, he doesn't get it_, a voice inside Miley's head screamed at her. _I don't get it!_

Miley watched as Nick retreated, wandering to the window to open the blinds. She got to her feet, even though she was still on the bed, and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Just kiss him. It's just a kiss. Who cares? It's not as though you like him so it won't mean anything," she muttered to herself. "You only want him because he's really hot. He's a jerk, so you don't like him."

Miley looked at Nick who was now standing at the foot of the bed, eyeing her curiously as she argued with herself.

"Mi, why are you standing on my bed?"

Miley sighed. Why did he have to have such an adorable nickname for her that only he used? Why did he have to say it and make it sound so cute? Why did he have to turn into the only constant, reliable thing in her life? Why did he have to smile at her and make her literally weak at the knees every time? Why did he have to go and steal her heart?

These thoughts coursed through Miley's head, until they reached the conclusion that Miley desperately wanted to avoid.

"Well, shit!" Miley cursed, throwing herself off the bed and into Nick's arms.

Nick barely managed to catch her because she surprised him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close against him, at least a foot off the ground. Miley pressed her lips against his, and he responded immediately. They kissed feverishly, the mouths moving against each other with unbridled passion. Nick still had Miley lifted off the ground, and he swung her around and backed her up against the wall. She clung to him, never breaking the kiss. Miley wrapped her legs around Nick's waist to support herself, and he groaned as she pulled him closer into her. His hands drifted under his tshirt that looked amazing on her, gripping the bare skin on her hips. Miley ran her fingers around from the nape of his neck around to the front, dragging them down his chiselled chest, tracing around his visible abs and back up to rest on his biceps. Nick felt a tingle of heat where her hands had just been, and pushed himself harder against her, and it was impossible for her to ignore the obvious sign of his desire for her. Miley threw her head back, trying to steady her breathing, and Nick made his way down her neck with his mouth, placing hot kisses all the way down to her collarbone.

"You're incredible," he whispered against her skin, his warm breath tickling her.

Miley mumbled a protest, but didn't get very far because Nick's lips claimed her own once again. She reached up and ran her fingers through his curls, knotting them at the base of his head. Miley's mind was hazy, and she didn't even notice Nick lifting her tshirt over her head. She obliged by raising her arms up, wanting the clothing to be removed as quickly as possible to she could feel his hands on her again. Nick cupped her face and kissed her much more gently than before, wanting to reassure her. Just as his hands were travelling down, the straps of her bra falling off her shoulders with his encouragement, there was a knock at the door.

"Nick, get up. I made breakfast!" came Mr Lucas' muffled voice.

The heard him shuffle off, no doubt to wake up Joe or Frankie. They were both breathing hard, and Miley rested the back of her head against the wall. Nick made no move to suggest her was about to release Miley from his grip, he just placed his forehead on her shoulder, trying to get a hold of himself. Now that they had taken a moment, the intensity of what had just happened overwhelmed them. Miley removed her legs from around Nick, and he let her step around him. Silently, she walked towards the bathroom door, and shut it behind her. Nick was left alone in his room, struggling to compose himself.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Nick asked for the millionth time, poking his head around the corner to make sure the coast was clear.

Nick and Miley scampered across the hall and ducked into the garage. Nick jumped into the driver's seat and Miley slid in on the other side, and they pulled out onto the road.

"Mi?"

"Yes, I'll be okay," confirmed Miley, glancing around the street.

"Demi and Joe left 10 minutes ago," Nick said casually, noticing Miley's actions.

"I know."

"She had to leave, or Dad would have wondered why we needed the car too. And pretending Joe was ready and I wasn't was the easiest way."

"I know."

"But you still hoped that she would stay and talk to you, didn't you?"

Miley said nothing, and so Nick reached over and put his hand on her knee.

"I know you didn't want me to take today off… but I was thinking. I've got English at the end of the day, and since it's _you_ I'm meant to be working on the assignment with, and since _you're_ not going to be there, I'll finish early. "

Miley turned her head to look at Nick.

"And work on the assignment?" she asked, screwing her face up.

"I suppose. Mostly I didn't want to go to English," Nick grinned.

Miley glanced down at Nick's hand, resting easily on her leg. She opened her mouth to protest, ready to insist that Nick didn't ditch school for her, when he interjected.

"And since you're taking the car once we hit school, you're probably going to have to come back and pick me up."

"Nick, I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"None of this is a good idea really, but it's happening anyway," Nick shrugged.

Miley sighed. She knew Nick didn't mean it harshly, but the matter of fact tone he used was disarming. Realising it was as pointless arguing with him as it would be for anyone else to argue with her, Miley nodded in acceptance.

"Good. Now what are you going to do for the few hours while I'm going to be getting tortured?"

"Maybe you should go to English, you're getting your words confused. It's pronounced 'educated'. E-D-U-C-A-T-E-D."

"Like I said, tortured," Nick repeated, shooting Miley his trademark smirk.

"Don't know," Miley answered, laughing. "I suppose I should go home and get a few things, but I'm not sure if that's just asking for trouble."

Nick span the steering wheel sharply, and brought the car to a stop. They were a street away from the front of the school, and only a few kids were walking past. Other than that, there was no one Miley had to duck out of sight from.

"You're not the wanted one, right? So you shouldn't be scared to go back home. Even if there are cops or the FBI staking out your house, which I highly doubt there is, you're not the one they're looking for."

Nick unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted in his seat to face Miley. Doubt was written all over her face, so he reached up to cup her right cheek gently.

"If you're that worried… we can go back tonight when it's dark. We'll do the whole stealth thing, wearing black clothes and jumping the fence to go through the back door."

Miley leaned into his touch involuntarily. He was softly rubbing his thumb back and forth, caressing her delicate skin. It had been so long since Miley had felt safe, felt cared for. With the simplest touch, Nick managed both. She wasn't sure how she felt about him exactly, or how he felt about her for that matter. All she knew was that it was better when he was around. And she was almost certain that for the next few hours, she would miss him.

"Tonight?" Miley mused, trying to shake loose the intense feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her as she held Nick's gaze.

"Yeah," Nick threw open the driver's side door and leapt out.

Miley mirrored him, quickly reaching where he stood, keeping her head bowed. Chuckling, despite the situation actually calling for Miley's discretion, Nick opened the door behind him and rummaged around on the back seat.

Miley climbed up behind the wheel, craning her neck behind the seat to try and figure out what Nick was doing. Before she could, Nick slapped a Yankee's cap on her unruly curls, pulling the peak low down over her eyes.

"It's not much of a disguise, but between that and the tinted windows, you should be fine. If you need to get out of the car, just avoid making eye contact and get in and out of wherever it is as fast as you can. Avoid places they will expect you to go."

"Why do you sound like you know what you're doing?" asked Miley, as Nick closed the door.

She hit the button to wind the window down.

"I watch too much TV," smiled Nick. "I think we're being a bit overcautious, but I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Even though his eyes were dancing with amusement, Nick meant what he said. He wasn't about to let the cops, FBI, Child Services or anyone else take her away.

"I'll pick you up here?"

"I'll message you when I'm leaving my locker," agreed Nick, placing his hands on the door.

Miley was about to say goodbye when he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was short, but incredibly sweet, and it left Miley lost for words.

"See ya, Mi," Nick said, walking away from her, his smirk still visible.

* * *

Miley looked at the clock on the dashboard of the car again. It was still an hour until she was due to pick Nick up, and she'd done everything she could do, or at least dared to do. Now she was sitting in a carpark at the beach. She'd done three driveby's of her house, and just as Nick said, there was no suspicious looking people loitering. Miley had even visited the library, using their computers to kill time. She'd logged into her facebook, even though no one commented on it anymore. She'd barely paid attention to it for the last 6 months, and it seemed like everyone else had the same idea. Miley peeked at Hannah Montana, finding endless stories about her fight with Jake at Demi's party. It was too late to do anything about them now, and most of them were so ridiculous they were pointless trying to discredit. There were a few postings about Joe and Demi. People were saying they were together now, that they'd already had sex and possibly a pregnancy scare. Even if Demi has turned her back on Miley, Miley wasn't about to let these rumours manifest. She deleted the worst ones, but to avoid attention, she left a few of the more PG rated comments. Unfortunately, that was the best Miley could do, unless she wanted to alert anyone to the fact posts were getting pulled down if they were about Demi and Joe. She couldn't risk anyone started to ask questions again about who Hannah Montana was. Miley was just about to close off the screen when an older post caught her eye.

_GONE CRAZY?_

_Just heard from a source close to Stewart who was there the night she went mental at Jake Ryan. He confirmed she needed to be restrained and that her extended absence is due to her being shipped off to an insane asylum. _AmBaDdz_

As livid as she was, Miley's survival instincts screamed at her to leave the post. That was clearly Amber's sign off, but even though Miley hated the girl for writing that trash about her, it kind of did Miley a favour. At least now people would be less likely to pry as to her whereabouts.

Shutting down the computer before she could find anything else that would make her blood boil, Miley returned to the car, doing as Nick said and keeping to herself. She'd left her phone in the console, and pulled it out to check it. There were 3 missed calls, and 4 messages. The first number wasn't familiar, but judging by the area code Miley thought it might have been the school, they didn't leave a message though. The second number was blocked, but they left a voicemail. Miley got into the car and drove to the beach, where she played it, dreading what news it was to convey.

"_This is a message for Miley Stewart. This is Deputy Suave. It's been brought to my attention that your location is currently unknown. Please be advised that whilst you are not the one we are after, if you make any contact with your father, you could be charged with aiding and abetting a fugitive. It would be a smart move for you to check in with us, Ms Stewart, and disclose any information you about your father. This is a police matter, not some school yard business. We have been contacted by Child Services who have also been speaking to your principal. Their involvement also requires yours, Ms Stewart. If you have not made contact within 48 hours, you will be declared a missing person as well as a person of interest. Do not make that mistake, Ms Stewart._"

* * *

Miley was shaking as she finished listening to the message. She had probably guessed right, that it was the school that was probably trying to call her. And Child Services were on the scene now. _Its such a mess_, Miley sighed. The police wanted her dad, and because of that they wanted to keep an eye on her. And even though Miley had nothing to hide, now that she'd failed in trying to track down her dad, she couldn't give herself up to the cops. Because they would turn her over to Child Services, whether or not her dad was found. Either way, she would no longer have a legal guardian and would become a ward of the state. The same would happen if she showed up at school. The cops and Child Services would be called. But she couldn't hide forever. She had her junior year to finish including exams, and she couldn't keep putting her friends in jeopardy with all of this. Taking a deep breath and giving herself a reprieve from analysing everything, Miley checked the last call. It was from a cell number that she didn't know. She tried calling it back, but it said the service was no longer connected. It was weird, but Miley pushed it to the back of her mind as she checked who the texts were from.

_I just saw Nick, he said its cool if I come c u afta skool? Spoke to Dad last nite, got some info 4 u – Luv Lilly xx_

_Miles, sorry bout this morning. Will speak to u bout D later home. Nick said we're doing some B&E later? Keep ur chin up (but ur head down) – Joe ;)_

_No one cares about photosynthesis!_

_How u holdin up, Mi?_

Miley was smiling by the time she read Nick's unsigned ones. She guessed he must have been in Biology, and was pathetically excited by the fact he felt he didn't need to tell her who it was messaging her, that he just assumed she would understand.

Miley tapped out a confirmation to Lilly, and was about to reply to Joe when another message came in.

_Why aren't u writing back?_

Exiting Nick's message to quickly finish Joe's, Miley had barely pressed 'send' when a fourth message from Nick flashed across her screen.

_Seriously._

Shaking her head at Nick's overactive imagination, she thought it would just be easier to call him. He picked up on the first ring.

_"I messaged you an hour ago!"_

"Sorry," apologised Miley. "I left my phone in the car."

_"I almost had a heart attack."_

"You should have been in class, concentrating on your work. Not thinking about me."

_"It's pronounced 'worrying'. It's a more intense form of thinking. And technically… I still should be in class. But Amber decided to sit next to me, and I swear sitting in a room with 30 people dragging their fingernails down a blackboard would have been far less painful."_

Miley laughed.

"Where are you then?"

_"Honestly?"_

"Yeah."

_"Sitting underneath the bleaches. Got a perfect view of the buildings, so I'll know if anyone comes my way. But I'm kind of hidden. Cliché, I know, but there's something to those ridiculous 80's songs and tacky high school movies. It's a pretty good spot."_

"You should be in class."

_"I'll go back eventually. I got math and then you come to my rescue. What are you doing?"_

"Sitting in the car at the beach."

_"Why don't you sit on the sand near the car at the beach? It's a pleasant enough day."_

"And risk being seen? Wait til I tell you about the phone calls and messages I got earlier. That also contributed to my delay in responding to you."

_"What? What messages? From who? Are you okay?"_

Nick shot question after question so quick that Miley missed half of them.

"I'll tell you later. It's nothing we didn't already know, really. Lilly said you told her she could come over after school?"

_"Incorrect. Lilly bullied me into letting her come over. And I'm sure you can sit on a huge beach without attracting too much attention, just be careful."_

"How?"

_"Don't go stripping down because then too many boys will stop and stare because you're hot. That's a rule for keeping your presence on the down low, and also because I don't particularly want them staring at you anyway."_

"You're ridiculous," scoffed Miley, blushing at his compliment.

_"Whatever, Mi. Nah, I don't know. Just, act inconspicuous. Keep my hat on, firstly because you looked so cute in it, and secondly, it will cast enough of a shadow on your features."_

"Who are you, and what have you done with Nick Lucas?"

_"What?"_ Nick laughed.

"Seriously, I swear last week I was telling you not to be a jerk."

_"And now you're telling me I'm being too nice?"_

"Yes!"

_"Just telling it like it is. It's your fault. You've gone and messed with my head. But don't tell anyone, it will ruin my rep. People avoid me because they think I'm an asshole_."

"You _are_ an asshole to most people."

_"Shit, speaking of people I'm an asshole to. I swear Amber's making her way over here. Since it might be hard to talk and run for my life at the same time, I'll see you in an hour, where you dropped me off?"_

"Good luck," sniggered Miley.

_"I'm clearly shit out of that if she's managed to track me down. Have fun at the beach, and remember… the aim is not to draw attention to yourself!"_

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

_"Smartass._"

Miley sighed as she looked at the clock on the car dashboard again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I suck. For neglecting you guys. But I hope this chapter goes a bit of the way towards making it up to you all! I should be updating more regularly, and if you haven't already, please check out my other stories whilst you undeservedly wait for my next update. Not a whole heap of physical Niley in this, but it starts to build up the basis for their relationship so I can get to the good (and bad/dramatic) bits soon! Please review and let me know what you think, I appreciate it. I read every one even if I can't (coz they're anon) or don't (because I'm trying to put together some more stuff for you) respond. THANKS SO MUCH IF YOU'RE STILL STICKING WITH READING THIS STORY!

* * *

Miley howled with laughter. She'd barely pulled up to the curb before Nick came flying around the corner, running as though an apocalypse of zombies were after him. He flung the passenger door open and launched himself into the car, screeching at Miley to floor it. Miley swung back out into the traffic, catching a glimpse of pink rounding the same corner Nick had.

"She's crazy!" panted Nick, finally straightening himself up and pulling the seatbelt across his torso. "Literally, psycho stalker kind of crazy."

Miley glanced sideways at him, smirking. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she felt immediately at ease because of his presence. She was right, this morning. She had missed him. It had been all of a few hours, and Miley had actually missed him. She felt ridiculous.

"I was in math, minding my own business… wait, actually. Rewind. I was running for the hills after I hung up from you, because Amber was in hunting dog mode and I was the fox-"

"Fox? You are actually using that as an analogy?"

Nick raised his eyebrows at her, as though her dig at him was no more than an unwelcome interruption to his story.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Nick grinned, resisting the urge to poke his tongue out at her.

Nick watched Miley swiftly change gears, deftly moving through the lanes. She slid her hand off the stick, ready to return it to the steering wheel but Nick intercepted. He intertwined their fingers, and rested his forearm on the console between their seats. She didn't look at him, or even acknowledge his actions, but he noticed the corners of her mouth twitch.

"So you were up to the part where you were running like a girl…" prompted Miley.

"No, I was running _away_ from a girl," corrected Nick, chuckling. "So yeah, I was doing that whole running thing. And I duck around and into the science block hallway, because the bell was about to go and I figured I could get lost in the masses. Low and behold, the sweet chime of freedom bellowed down the corridor, and door flung open and people poured out-"

"You're so dramatic," scoffed Miley, listening to his embellished story.

"Thank you," Nick returned politely, amused. "The moral of this fable is that I managed to lose her. I hung out with Joe and Demi at lunch-"

"Demi?" Miley interrupted again, her voice strained with emotions.

"That's not my part to tell. You can talk to Joe later, for now, can you _please_ stop cutting in and ruining the flow of my tale?" Nick pretended to be annoyed.

"Jerk," muttered Miley, earning a poke in the ribs from Nick.

"I heard that," he laughed, taking her hand back in his. "So, back to the story. Joe, Demi, lunch. That's all that kind of happened there. I ran into Oliver on my way to math, he was asking how you were. He also came up with a pretty good point, about your phone. You know how you told me the cops called you?"

Miley nodded in confirmation.

"Well, if they have your number, they can probably trace it too."

A sickening feeling enveloped Miley, her stomach plummeting. It must have conveyed on her face, because Nick immediately tried to reassure her.

"Mi, its okay. I've already figured it out. If they are checking your records, then we can't do much about what's already been done. The Detective said so himself, you're not wanted. So up until now, as long as you haven't had any contact with your dad, they don't have anything on you."

Miley nodded slowly, not convinced.

"So, tonight when we go back to your place, we leave your phone there. If they try to track it, it will lead them to your house and you won't be there. You don't make any more calls to or from it, so they can't use that to try and find you. We'll get you a disposable cell which you don't give anyone except us your number for, and you can disappear off the radar again."

"It feels like I'm the one on the run," sighed Miley, pulling the car into the shopping centre car park. "But okay, let's do it."

* * *

"Speaking of on the run, I didn't get much of a chance to talk to Lilly but she said she that she had some information."

Nick hopped out of the car, and walked around to the driver's side. Miley accepted Nick's hand, and stepped out onto the pavement. She kept a hold of it as they walked towards the entrance, revelling in the fact her hand fit perfectly in his.

"She mentioned that," said Miley, encouraging Nick to continue.

"This way," Nick pointed, guiding Miley towards an electronics shop. "I forgot which bit I was up to."

"Oliver, maths."

Nick tapped his finger to his mouth as he remembered.

"Right. I get to maths, start learning about calculus or something ridiculous like that. I countdown the minutes until I can escape the torture chamber. Finally, finally… the sweet metallic sound echoes through the electronic amplifiers and I am granted my freedom. As I throw myself through the door, the teacher yells some shit about homework and a pop quiz or something completely irrelevant, and I get distracted. So, because of Mrs Difference Quotient, I don't see Hurricane Amber coming for me. That's a lie, I don't just not see her, I actually walk head first into said hurricane like some kind of idiotic storm chaser!"

As Nick continued with the theatrics, they wandered past shelves displaying various technological items. To an outsider, they looked like a normal, smitten couple. Walking hand in hand, browsing through a shop. Miley threw her head back and laughed easily as Nick spoke, her dark curls cascading out from under Nick's cap. Nick's eyes danced as he watched her, squeezing her hand ever so gently just because he wanted to. He swung her around so he was now in front of her, but walking backwards. Miley grinned as he pushed on with his story.

"There were cows flying and houses 50 feet in the air!" Nick exclaimed, waving his free hand around his head. "I thought 'we're not in Kansas anymore' and I hightailed to the nearest yellow brick road. It was then I discovered the major flaw in my otherwise perfect plan… I didn't have shiny ruby slippers!"

Miley exploded into a fit of laughter.

"I tried to bid the Wicked Witch adieu, but she kept following me. I've never heard my name repeated so many times in a row, let alone in such a nasally and somewhat painful voice. So I literally took off into a sprint, partly because I needed to use the onslaught of teenage robots as cover, partly because she kind of looked deranged. So here I was, carving and weaving my way through the student body, trying to avoid teachers who I assume would be none to pleased with my blatant intention to disobey school rules, and trying to evade certain death at the hands of Hurricane Amber. Then I saw the Range Rover, like a beacon of hope. And I ran, until I thought my legs would give out and my lungs would burst free of their bony cage. She was gaining on me, but I just focussed on you and the shiny paint job on the car, and went for it. I escaped, barely with my life."

Nick ended his spiel solemnly, whilst Miley had been worked up into hysterics. She was doubled over, wheezing between giggles, trying to suck in any oxygen she could in the fleeting reprieves before she burst out laughing all over again.

"That was a contemporary tragedy, not a comedy, Miss Stewart. Your response is entirely inappropriate, and I daresay, offensive," Nick said with a grin.

Nick picked something up off a display case next to them, and ushered an uncontrollable and inconsolable Miley towards the registers. He pushed the box towards the bewildered cashier, who was unsure what to do with the sight of tears rolling down Miley's face. Just when Nick was about to hand over his credit card that was for emergencies only, Miley composed herself enough to reach into her pocket and pull out the money clip her father left her. There was still a decent wad of bills, as Miley had put most of her impromptu trip on the credit card, and other than that, she'd barely spent a cent. Handing over a few folded up notes, Miley didn't manage to stifle a few residual giggles. Nick's eyes were wide, staring as Miley shoved the remaining money back in her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" hissed Nick, eyeing the cashier suspiciously as he handed over the bag.

Nick snatched it and placed a hand on the small of Miley's back, firmly guiding her from the store.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Miley said angrily, wrenching away from Nick's touch.

"What the hell was _that_?" Nick retorted, pointing to her pocket.

"That was me 1, not letting you pay for the phone and 2, thinking ahead about the part where cash is untraceable."

Nick's shoulders slumped in defeat, realising he'd overreacted. Miley irritated expression caused Nick to smile sheepishly at her.

"What, you think just because my dad is a goddamn fugitive that the money was some how illegitimate? That it couldn't have possibly been an emergency supply I got left my my own dad walked out on me!" Miley had trouble controlling the level of her yelling, spurred on by Nick's idiotic grin.

"No, I didn't think that!" Nick's raised his voice at her.

"Yeah, you did. You assumed the worst! Just because my dad is a wanted felon, crime must run in the family! What are you still doing here, Nick? If that's what you think of me, why the hell are you pretending otherwise? Just leave me alone."

Hot tears pricked in Miley's eyes, her insecurity regarding her situation bubbling to the surface, causing her furious reaction. She knew she was becoming irrational and overreacting just as Nick had a few seconds earlier. But she couldn't stop it, it felt like a bomb had finally exploded in her chest, and this last little thing had ignited a fuse that had been slowly building up.

"Are you serious right now? You've got to be kidding!" hollered Nick, ignoring the staring onlookers.

"Do you think this is something I would joke about, Nick?" seethed Miley, starting to walk away from him.

"What are you doing? Come back here!" he thundered, grabbing her wrist.

"Get away from me!" cried Miley, her eyes finally overflowing and the salty tears poured down her cheeks.

Seeing Miley cry caused Nick to stop in his tracks. His eyes softened, and whilst his anger still ebbed at the surface, he couldn't bear to see her hurting. He learnt quickly that she was not the type to get upset in front of people, so to be the cause of her anguish tore Nick apart.

"Mi, I'm sorry."

Miley hiccupped, and wiped her eyes with her free hand. Nick took a step towards her, and transformed his rough grip on her wrist to a gentle grasp of her hand.

"I don't think that. I don't," he whispered softly to her.

Miley swallowed thickly, and tried to wait for the emotional turmoil ripping through her to subside.

"I don't trust people anymore. But, I want to trust you, Nick. When you go all jackass and judgemental like that, you kind of make it hard."

"Jeez, Mi," Nick groaned in exasperation. "You flip out to 11 kinds of insane and I'm the one making it hard?"

"You're such an asshole!" Miley started to get fired up again. "If I'm too much for you, why don't you just fu-"

"Don't even finish that expletive, Miley Stewart!" warned Nick. "Let's deal with this… somewhere else. Anywhere else. We're starting to attract attention."

Miley finally noticed the prying eyes of passers by, and straightened herself up. She gave them a death glare, turned on her heel and walked off haughtily.

Nick, frustrated, mumbled a string of curses as he took off after her.

* * *

When Nick finally reached the car, he was surprised she hadn't driven off on him. Instead, a more calm and collected Miley leaned casually against the passenger door, her arms crossed defensively.

"You're a jerk," she stated, raising her eyebrows.

"You're a wench."

"A what?"

"A wench."

Nick felt the muscles in his cheeks quiver. A grin was threatening to tear across his face, but as amusing as he now found this situation, one wrong move might set Miley off again.

"You are calling me a slutty female pirate type woman, usally with a firey attitude?" Miley's mouth hung open in shock. "Which, is often a slang synonym for bitch?"

"Yep," Nick nodded, popping the 'p' at the end. "Cute reference to Urban Dictionary's definition."

"You're incorrigible."

"This is a fun game. Who needs to go to English when you get a vocabulary lesson fighting with you," Nick shrugged.

Miley shook her head, unable to stay mad at Nick any longer. He finally broke into a huge smile, and Miley couldn't help but match it. He took the keys from her outstretched hand and moved around to climb in behind the wheel. Miley slid into the passenger seat, and leaned her head against the window.

They pulled out of the lot, and the scenery started to blur as the speedometer increased. Miley peeked over at Nick, who still wore a smug grin on his face. Without turning to look at her, Nick spoke.

"You _can_ trust me, Mi. You know that, right?"

Turning to watch the trees breeze by through the window, Miley gave an almost imperceptible nod. She did know that. She did trust him. But by trusting him, it meant Miley was given him the power to really hurt her if he was to ever break that trust. That's what Miley was having trouble with.

"I'm not going to hurt you. And I won't let anyone else do it either."

Her breath hitching in her throat, Miley averted her eyes to ensure they didn't meet Nick's. For the second time that day, he said exactly what she'd needed to hear and it was almost as unsettling as it was comforting.

* * *

"Move over," instructed Nick.

Nick and Miley were lying on the bonnet of the SUV, their heads resting against the windshield. Miley shuffled across a bit, and Nick sat up.

"I still can't believe you actually had to run away from Amber."

Miley was shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny. I literally have no idea how I can be any more disinterested in her."

"Maybe you are losing your touch. Maybe you're not so good at the jerk routine after all," Miley teased him.

"I don't know, you seemed pretty convinced before," Nick said cautiously.

"Definitely not as an impressive performance as previous displays."

"And who's fault is that?" returned Nick, sliding off the car and walking around to Miley's side.

"How is it my fault?" Miley accepted Nick's hand to help her get down.

"How do I blame thee? Let me count the ways…" recited Nick.

"You're so weird," Miley commented, amused by his reinvention of Elizabeth Barrett Browning's poem, let alone the fact he actually knew it.

"Speak for yourself."

They walked along in comfortable silence for a few minutes, soaking up the warmth of the sun's rays.

"You know how you said earlier 'What have you done with Nick Lucas'?"

Miley peered up at Nick who had a torn look on his face.

"You're kind of right. Well, no, you're not. What I mean is…" Nick rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand nervously.

"Are you trying to explain this?" Miley asked, holding up their entwined fingers.

"Yeah," Nick conceded. "I mean, besides our little misunderstanding before, I want to say sorry for being a jackass to you all the time when I first met you. I was angry, but you didn't deserve it."

"So you're not angry any more?"

"Oh, hell no, I'm angry. I'm still not okay with Mom taking off, or Dad moving us all across the country. I'm not okay with having to suck up to my grandparents who wanted nothing to do with us for so long."

"Then I don't understand."

"I'm not that person when I'm around you."

Miley's step faltered and she almost tripped herself over. She looked at Nick incredulously, and a previous conversation with Demi flooded her thoughts.

"You have a good heart," whispered Miley to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, just something Demi said Joe had told her. It makes sense now, or at least, I believe it."

"So yeah, when you said that on the phone earlier, I guess what I mean is that you kind of brought Nick Lucas back. The real me…"

Miley blushed. Here, in the middle of the chaotic mess she called her life, was an incredibly good looking, kind hearted, funny and smart boy, telling her impossible things. It was like a scene out of a movie, and Miley had trouble comprehending the reality of it.

"That's one of the reasons I like you."

That statement snapped Miley's attention back to Nick.

"What?"

Her breathing became laboured and white spots invaded her vision.

"Don't pretend you didn't know," Nick said smartly, but avoiding eye contact.

Miley shook her head at him. He'd said it out loud. Nick liked her. Sure, they'd alluded to the small chance of it maybe being a potential possibility through various make out sessions, or snarky conversations, but there it was. Plain and simple. Nick liked her. Somehow, despite all the reasons he shouldn't, Nick liked her.

"I don't really know what that means though," Miley admitted.

Would it mean they were boyfriend and girlfriend? She was hiding from various authorities, but did Miley actually think she could start a new relationship at this point in time? What was going to happen when she had to leave? Or when his mom came back for him? There was too much uncertainty surrounding them, that Miley decided she couldn't risk her heart as well.

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

"Nick, I don't think-"

"Wrong!" Nick interjected, a kind smile gracing his features even as he shook his head vehemently. "You do think. You over think. Just like you've probably managed over think this in the 2.4 seconds you've had to digest what I said. You've analysed it, considered all the possibilities and come to a conclusion. "

They'd stopped walking and Nick was leaning against the railing, his back to the water. There was a harsh glare glinting off the blue ocean, framing Nick in a bright glow. Miley reached up to pull her cap down a little, protecting her eyes. As she adjusted her hat, Nick released her hand and brought his own to hold her face delicately.

"It's not the most opportune time for this, Mi. I know, okay? But I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't care if this is wrong, or stupid. I don't need labels. I don't need in depth assessments of the situation. So before you tell me your conclusion, please consider this: If you take away all the bullshit, the stuff that we can work through… together… when that's gone… what are we left with? You and me. You know how I feel, the question is… how do you?"

Miley saw an image in her head. It was Nick and her, standing in the middle of a room. Surrounding them were cops, people in suits who'd come to take Miley away, Miley's dad, her mom's grave stone, Nick's family, his faceless mom, Lilly, Demi and Oliver. Mikayla and Jake were in the corner making out. The rest were staring at the two of them, yelling and screaming at them. One wall was a skyline of New York, the opposite, a beach front mural. The scene was chaos, and a perfect representation of the current state of both their lives. But like Nick said, when she took all of that away; when slowly, one by one, each of those factors disappeared until all that was left was Nick and Miley, it all seemed so much clearer.

"I can't explain it. It makes no sense. This shouldn't be happening."

Miley was shaking her head softly as she protested, Nick allowing her room to do so but not removing his hands from her face.

"Miley Stewart. You are a pain in the ass. You're stubborn and sarcastic. You can tell teachers to go to hell, you took more abuse than any person should have to, you punch quarterbacks, and you easily put me back in my place. Don't tell me you're scared of the way you feel."

Nick's mouth turned up into a smirk, but his eyes betrayed a hint of self doubt. Miley narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously, Mi. When I'm not suppressing the urge to hit you over the head a little bit with the nearest solid object, all I want to do is be the reason you smile."

Miley glanced up at his adorable brown eyes, and she saw sincerity. Almost subconciously, Miley stepped closer towards Nick. The rational part of her that was screaming for her to stop, to back away and get the hell out of there. Another part was encouraging her, imploring her to kiss him. To just reach up and take a chance.

The question was, which part of her did she let win?


	13. Chapter 13

**_PART ONE_**

"No," cried Miley, running down the stairs. "No!"

She reached the bottom and had to grab onto the banister to stop herself from collapsing. Joe thundered down behind her, alerted to her location from her screams.

"What the hell, Miles!"

A sob tore through her chest as she rushed to Nick's side, clutching his shoulders and shaking him.

"Wake up, Nick. Wake up, come on!"

* * *

6 hours earlier

"Seriously, Mi. When I'm not suppressing the urge to hit you over the head a little bit with the nearest solid object, all I want to do is be the reason you smile."

Miley glanced up at his adorable brown eyes, and she saw sincerity. Almost subconsciously, Miley stepped closer towards Nick. The rational part of her that was screaming for her to stop, to back away and get the hell out of there. Another part was encouraging her, imploring her to kiss him. To just reach up and take a chance.

"I can't," she breathed, taking a step back from him. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Nick's shoulders slumped and he swallowed hard. He cast his eyes down, and sighed deeply.

"Nick, I just – I just," Miley tried to say. "It's just that things are so messed up. I can't do this right now. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know what's going to happen to my dad, to me. I don't know that even if I manage to get all that sorted, that you're even going to stick around. It's too much, Nick. I can't risk this. I don't know if I'd get over it."

Nick's sad eyes finally met hers.

"Lilly is meeting us at my house soon, we should get going," he said detachedly.

"Nick, please-"

"Enough already, Miley."

Her chest felt like it had been slammed into by a freight train. Gone was the intimate nickname, gone was his gentle tone, gone was the electricity between them. He didn't make a move to grab her hand, the corner of his mouth didn't turn up into _that_ smirk. They silently made their way back to the car, sliding in and heading back to the house. Neither of them spoke, and Nick kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead. Miley snuck looks at him every few minutes, which didn't go unnoticed by Nick. He was doing all he could not to turn around and beg her to reconsider.

* * *

5 hours earlier

"Dad, this is Lilly, a friend from school," Nick introduced as the walked through the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Lilly, will you be staying for dinner?" he asked, failing in his attempted to covertly wink at his son.

"Uh, no. No, thank you Mr Lucas. I'm going around to my boyfriend's house tonight."

Mr Lucas' expression shifted as he revaluated the situation. It made more sense, this girl didn't exactly seem like Nick's type, but he'd secretly hoped that Nick had taken an interest in her, in anyone, in anything for that matter. He was worried that he was losing his son a little more each day.

Nick just rolled his eyes and directed Lilly upstairs. Joe strolled in from the living room where he'd been watching cartoons with Frankie, and made a move to follow the other two.

"Joe," called his father. "I need to speak with you. The school called today."

Three heads whipped their heads around to stare at the middle aged man.

"Why the guilty faces?" he inquired.

Joe shook his head discreetly at Nick and Lilly, who shot upstairs, leaving Joe to sort out whatever their dad knew.

* * *

"Hey Lilly," greeted Miley, sitting cross legged on Nick's bed.

Nick took a seat at his desk, while Lilly remained standing, occasionally pacing the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, that's a loaded question," mumbled Miley.

"Well, duh. But I mean besides the obvious, something looks like its bothering you. Did something happen today that I don't know about yet?"

Miley's eyes flashed to Nick briefly, before she just shook her head at Lilly. Lilly shrugged, disbelieving her best friend, but decided to continue anyway.

"So I spoke to my mom in Atlanta today, and asked her how things work in custody arrangements."

"Way to be obvious, Lilly," complained Miley.

"Whatever, no I wasn't. She thought I was talking about when she moved and I went to live with Dad. Anyway, she wasn't much help because she only knew about when courts had stuff to do with divorces and all that. So then I spoke to Dad, who also wasn't much help because he's an accountant but I thought he'd know something about something, seeing as its all got to do with the law and that right? Well no, he was no help. Except to say that if I was in trouble, I should tell him. So then-"

"I thought you said he had something that would help me?"

"Let me get there!" exclaimed Lilly, glaring at Miley. "He did, kind of. He mentioned that I should speak to Oliver's mom seeing as she's a detective and all."

"She would probably be able to work out exactly what you're talking about!" cried Miley in disdain.

"Nah, she didn't, I swear. She works in a different county remember? Anyway, between Mrs Oken and the internet, this is what I came up with. If your dad goes to jail, with your mom gone, the courts terminate his parental rights and you'd be assigned a case worker and most likely go into a home unless they can appoint a guardian for you. If no one comes forward, like any family or whatever, because you don't turn 18 for another 6 months, the likelihood of them finding a foster home for you isn't great."

"So I have to find someone to be a guardian for me?"

"Even then, a guardian is someone appointed by the court to care for you. The court grants them the right to make most decisions but because they aren't your biological or even your adoptive parents, the whole thing could be supervised by the court until you actually turn 18. The court can make a decision about guardianship whether or not the parent agrees."

"What do you mean make a decision?"

"I mean they can pretty much do what they want with you. Place you back into a group home, foster care with anyone, anything they want."

"So I'm screwed either way," Miley was on the verge of tears.

"No, Miles, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant even if they decide to let you live with whoever volunteers to be your guardian, whether it's here or in Tennessee or wherever, they can make decisions even if you don't want it," clarified Lilly. "But I also found out something else. You can legally drop out of school at 16."

"What does leaving school have anything to do with this?" interrupted Nick.

"I just meant that according to the law, she doesn't have to attend school. She could do something else… like get a job. Get money. Get out of here," Lilly whispered, as though she was scared to even suggest it. "It might not come to that, but I'm just saying…"

Miley nodded slowly.

"So I've got 40 hours to figure out if I put my life into the hands of the government and risk being forced to leave everyone behind, or I run, and leave everyone behind."

"Either way…" begun Lilly.

"Either way, I lose everything that I haven't already lost."

A single tear slid down Miley's cheek.

* * *

4 hours earlier

Nick had gone out for a run, so Joe took the opportunity to sneak into his room to talk to Miley alone.

"How you doing?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Anyone just had to take one look at her and know she was close to breaking.

"I can't do this anymore Joe. I don't know what I'm doing. Or what I'm going to do."

"You can't run," Joe stated, wrapping his arms around Miley and drawing her in for a hug. "You can't leave."

"What choice do I have? Get a guardian? Who's going to do that? Any family I had out in Tennessee? Maybe, but even then, I could get taken off them and shipped anywhere. Jackson? He doesn't care about me, he gave me up a long time ago. I can't ask anyone here to do it. So what? I go into a group home? I've heard things Joe, I wouldn't survive. What does that leave me with?"

"You can't leave, you've got your SAT's coming up.'

As soon as Joe said it, he knew it sounded pathetic.

"Like that's my biggest priority right now. I don't care about any stupid score, or college. I might not even make it that far."

"You can't go, Miles. What did Nick say?"

"After Lilly left, he said 'I'm going out' and he left."

"That's it? What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Miley said quickly, wriggling lose of Joe's embrace.

"Bullshit."

"No, Joe. I'm not lying. Literally, nothing. Not anymore."

The sadness in Miley's voice was unmistakable.

"Why, what happened?" Joe asked.

"What did Demi say?" Miley ignored his question.

Joe sighed, and made himself comfortable on the pillows.

"I think she's just scared, Miles. She's scared for you, scared that she doesn't know how to help. I think the thing about your dad just gave her the shock of her life. She seemed to regret running out on you, even if she didn't admit it. Demi just kept saying over and over 'What am I mean to do?'. I'll keep working on her."

"No, Joe. She's right. She doesn't deserve to be dragged into this, none of you do."

"Too late, Miles. I'm in this til the end."

Miley looked at Joe lazing on his brother's bed. He was 18 for goodness sake; he didn't need to be plotting her escape from the crisis that had now become her life. Guilt set in, latching on to her skin and seeping through to her core.

* * *

Nick concentrated on the rhythmic thud of his footfalls. Music blasted in his ears but he didn't even hear it. He forced one foot in front of the other, pushing his body to the brink. When he reached his marker, he slowed down and checked his watch. He'd been his best time by over a minute. Even running so fast he thought he was going to burst a lung; he couldn't escape from the emptiness he felt.

"Why?" he shouted to the deserted street.

His voiced echoed back to him, offering no answers. He held his head in his hands and crouched to the ground. He swore under his breath, thinking about everything he should have done. He should have never let his mom leave. He should have never let his dad make him move. He should have never spoken to her. He should have never helped her. He should have never cared about her.

But most of all, he shouldn't have walked away from her without a fight.

* * *

3 hours earlier

Miley sat at the computer, waiting for Nick to return. He'd been gone for an hour, and they were meant to be going over to her house soon. Mr Lucas was going out for dinner with his parents, so it was the easiest time to sneak in and out undetected. They only had a window of about 2 hours of guaranteed time, and they needed to leave in the next half an hour if they wanted to use every bit of it.

Anxious and impatient, Miley logged onto Hannah Montana for lack of anything else to do. Joe was in his room talking to Demi on the phone, and it's not like Miley could leave the sanctuary of Nick's. She scanned the first two articles which were rubbish about the soon to graduate seniors, when her stomach plummeted. Her fists clenched, her mouth became dry. She felt physically sick. For some reason though, it was anger that consumed her, and no tears spilled down her face. Staring at the computer screen, betrayal glared back at her.

_New playboy in town?_

_Shortly after being linked to a social outcast, this newcomer seems to be making a play for the hottest chicks in school. Described as being quite reserved and almost unfriendly by some, it seems like the younger Lucas was keeping all his social skills under wraps until he found the right girl (or two?) to seduce. While she doesn't confirm, our Queen M only had coy smiles to give when asked about the blossoming romance, brushing off her handmaiden's chances with Sir Broods a Lot. Keep an eye on this space, this is sure to be one rocky relationship._

Underneath the writing, two pictures of Nick filled the monitor. They were both date stamped as the same day Nick first kissed Miley. Except in this photo, Amber was kissing Nick's cheek, and in the other, Mikayla had her arms around him and their faces were exceptionally close.

Crying out in rage, Miley switched the computer off and threw the chair over. She scolded herself for being so stupid, for believing Nick. For actually thinking that he might want to be with her, but how could that be true? She was messed up, her life was in ruins and she wasn't as pretty as those girls. She couldn't compete with Mikayla, it had been proven she would already win. Like someone like Nick would ever want Miley. Like anyone would want me. Her dad didn't, no one else would, and Nick didn't either. At least she had lied to him when she said she didn't want them to be together, she'd saved herself that bit of extra heartbreak. Demi had deserted her, her dad had abandoned her, her mom was gone, and Lilly had her whole life here. Joe would get over it, and Oliver had Lilly. Miley had no one. No reason to stay. So she decided, she wouldn't.

* * *

"No, Demi. Nothing is set in stone yet. They're going to look at my SAT scores from last year and set me the exams and stuff that the seniors have, and if I do well enough, they'll give me the diploma."

"_I can't believe they're reconsidering. They should have done that in the first place. You were always meant to graduate this year. It will suck not having you around next year though._"

Joe smiled. He'd divulged to Demi what his father had called him into a discussion for. The school was going to give him the chance to prove he belonged with this year's graduating class, and they needed to do it quick so he could apply for late admission to any colleges. Apparently his football coach had teamed up with his dad to advocate for him, and he was a real shot at landing a scholarship which pushed the school into action. Joe was elated.

"_So, hows, um… everything else?_"

Joe knew she was asking about Miley. Just as he was about to answer, the girl herself walked through his bedroom door.

"Can you hold on a sec?"

Not bothering to wait for her reply, Joe raised his eyebrows at Miley, wordlessly asking what she was doing there.

"We need to go now. I'll go by myself if I have to. But it has to be now."

She turned around and walked back out, leaving Joe a little puzzled.

"Demi, I have to go. I gotta help her get into her house to get some of her stuff."

"_Isn't that dangerous? Won't the cops be crawling over it trying to find either of them?_"

"Maybe, maybe not. I have to try though."

"_You've only known her for like 2 weeks, I don't get why you're going to so much effort to help her.._"

Agitated by her judgmental tone, Joe snapped back.

"Demi, I like you. I do, okay. But this isn't you. You're not one of _those _girls so I don't know why you're pretending otherwise. Miley is your best friend. I don't get how you've known her for most of your life, and you're not trying to help her. You know she'd do anything for you if the situation was reversed."

It was silent on the other end of the line as Demi considered what Joe said. Finally she spoke before hanging up.

"_You're right Joe, but I'm sorry. I don't think I can. I have to go._"

Joe didn't try to hide his disappointment as he pocketed his phone.

* * *

2 hours earlier

"Why couldn't we wait for Nick?" Joe enquired, pulling the car to the curb in the street behind Miley's.

"I don't have time to explain. I just need to get in there and get out."

Miley jumped out of the car and took off for her neighbour's yard. She swiftly climbed up the side fence, landing in the back yard on the other side. Realising he was getting left behind, Joe jogged to catch up to Miley. She'd already crossed the distance around the pool to reach the fence that separated the boundary between their properties, and she leapt up and swung herself over.

"You look like you've done this before!" Joe hissed, mirroring her actions.

"I've snuck back into my house a few times," whispered Miley. "I got kind of good at it. We're at the side of my house now, the beach is just there and the back door is round to the right."

Joe nodded in confirmation. They must have looked so suspicious, lurking around backyards dressed from head to toe in black. Miley was fishing in the pocket of her pants for her keys when the screech of Joe's phone shattered the silence of the night.

"Turn it off!"

Joe looked at her apologetically, fumbling for his phone. Nick's name flashed across the screen, and he answered at once. Miley looked at him furiously, but she turned her attention back to unlocking the door.

"What?"

"_Where the hell are you? Where is Miley?_" shouted Nick.

"We're at her house now," replied Joe, confused.

"_You're at her house? Why didn't you wait for me?_"

"She said we couldn't, that we had to go now. You're the one who took ages. I don't know, I was just doing what Miley asked!"

"_Put her on the phone, Joe. Now!_"

Joe couldn't be bothered arguing because something was obviously going on between then, so he just thrust the phone in Miley's direction, ignoring the fact she was shaking her head vehemently.

"Talk to him, or I don't go one step further."

Miley gave Joe the dirtiest look, before taking the phone from him.

"What do you want?" she asked scathingly.

"_Why the hell did you take off with Joe? Why didn't you call me?_"

"Didn't think you would want to help."

"_You didn't think- Jeez, Miley. What the hell?_"

"I saw Hannah Montana, Nick. I saw it all, okay? So it just proved that I was right. That I made the right choice this afternoon. And that I'm making the right choice now. The reason I couldn't wait is because there is a bus leaving for L.A tonight, that will connect with another that will take me to Mexico by morning. I'll be gone by first light, and you won't have to pretend for another second."

"_What are you talking about? You can't leave Miley! We have to sort this out together! You can't just run!_"

"Yes, I can. I can, Nick! And I'm going to. There is nothing to stay here for. Nothing you can say is going to change my mind! You're a jerk, and you always were!"

"_How the hell am I jerk, Miley? You're the one being a stupid, immature and irresponsible girl! Miley, I swear. I don't know what the hell you're talking about with the Hannah Montana shit. But you can't just run. I thought you were strong, and courageous. But you're not. Not if you run away. You're not brave. If you were, you wouldn't run. You wouldn't run away now, and you wouldn't have run away this afternoon when I told you how I felt about you! You're running away just like your loser of a father did!_"

Shaking with anger, Miley hung up. She threw the phone back at Joe, who looked at her perplexed.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

Sniffling, Miley turned her back on him and opened the back door. She couldn't dwell on what Nick said. She couldn't let doubts fill her, or she'd never leave. Miley knew what she saw. He could deny it all he wanted. She was leaving tonight.

* * *

Nick threw his phone against his bedroom wall. He heard the crack at the screen glass shattered, and it fell with a thud to the floor. He was furious, livid and so filled with anger he couldn't see straight. How could she just take off on him? Part of him hadn't believed her this afternoon, he just thought she was guarding herself and that soon she'd see she didn't have to. But after that phone call, Nick had no idea what to think. He kicked over his desk chair, and moved to shove his computer off the desk too. He stopped, quickly switched it on. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for it to load. He quickly tapped in the Hannah Montana website, and almost punched the screen when he saw what came up. No wonder Miley was angry. She was hurt. Nick had no idea how the hell those pictures got on there, let alone when they were taken. It looked bad, he had to admit to himself, but it was all lies. And now he'd said all those horrible and mean things to the only girl he'd ever really cared about, and she was disappearing tonight. He had to stop her. He had to.


	14. Chapter 14

**_PART TWO_**

1 hour earlier

Miley starting pulling open drawers and throwing things on her bed, yanking clothes off coat hangers and adding them to the pile too.

"Miley, goddamn answer me! Are you seriously planning on going to Mexico?"

She ignored the question for the fifth time since she'd sprinted from the backdoor to her room upstairs, not waiting for Joe to catch up to her. Miley had purposely closed her door, so that it took Joe an extra 5 minutes to work his way through the hallway until he found her room.

Fed up with her behaviour, Joe grabbed Miley by the shoulders and forced her to stop.

"I asked you, are you really going to Mexico?"

Miley turned her head away from him, determined not to let him see how upset she was.

"For God's sake, Miley. Please, don't make me ask you again!"

"I CAN'T STAY HERE!"

Miley's shouting came so suddenly Joe almost jumped.

"It's just better for everyone if I disappear," Miley said bitterly. "It will make everyone's lives easier."

"Or will it make your life easier?" Joe muttered.

"My life? You think this is going to make my life easier? Nothing will make my life easier!"

"When did you give up?"

"What?" Joe's question took her by surprise.

"When?"

"I haven't."

"Yes, you have," Joe contested, taking a step back and releasing her from his grip, but she didn't move. "When did you let them win?"

"Maybe I can't fight anymore. Maybe it's too hard."

"Bullshit. After everything we've done for you, you're just going to decide it's too hard?"

"What would you do, Joe? I'm trying to protect you the way you would do anything to protect those who you cared about. This is the way I see it: I got to the cops, they can arrest me on suspicion of assisting my dad escape. I go to jail. Or, they put me into Child Services custody. They send me to a group home until I'm 18. Best case scenario, that's nearby and I get to stay. Or, I move away. Or, I get sent to live with some part of my family. But that's a million miles away from here, and I'd be a burden on them. Or, I leave. I disappear. No one gets in trouble. No one has to deal with this shit anymore. No one has to bother about caring. And I get some semblance of freedom."

"You think you'd be free if you run?"

"You think I'd be free if I stayed?"

"You don't know that you won't. You're not even willing to take that chance? See if everything works out?"

"I can't. I can't stay and just wait for the worst to happen."

"You're better than this Miley. I know you didn't ask for this, no one ever would… but you can't give in."

Joe sank onto her bed, sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and his head hanging down.

"Why do you care?" Miley whispered, scared of the answer. "My dad left, Demi bailed, Nick lied… why do you care?"

"I know I haven't known you that long, Miles. I know, okay? But you're like the little sister I never had, and I just want to look out for you," Joe shrugged. "You just have to trust me, and trust that I'm a good guy. And what do you mean Nick lied?"

Miley shook her head, brushing off his question.

"Look, Miley. I kind of owe you anyway, and I'm being a little bit selfish by trying to get you to stay. You gave me my brother back, Miley. Because of you, I got him back. I don't know whether he'll stay if you don't."

Miley looked at Joe's sad expression, a twinge spreading through her chest.

"I think he had us both fooled, Joe."

Miley took out her phone and clicked into the internet. She pulled up the latest on Hannah Montana, and showed Joe. His jaw dropped open when he saw the photos, his brow furrowing. He clearly had no idea either.

"There must be some other explanation…" Joe mumbled.

Miley just shrugged, and continued gathering clothes.

"The crazy thing is, because of him, I might not have left. Now, because of him, I really don't want to stay."

* * *

Nick cursed Joe for taking the car. He considered calling Lilly to get a lift, but decided against it because the less people involved the better. He pulled on his runners, and threw a black hoodie on and pulled it up over his head, and took off. Nick was sprinting, and had just reached the gates to his community when he saw a cab. Frantically waving, he flagged it down. Nick gave the driver directions to Miley's, but instructed him to drop him about 500 metres from Miley's driveway.

Nick turned the corner onto the sidewalk, and a car passed by. It was black, with dark tinting and Nick could only just make out 2 suited men in the front. Call it paranoia, but Nick couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, and he needed move faster. Nick pushed himself, and his aching muscles begged for him to stop. He couldn't though, not with the house in sight and knowing he might already be too late.

* * *

Half an hour earlier

Miley picked up the photo of her and her mom from her dresser. She ran her fingers across the glass, smiling softly as she remembered when it was taken. It was last summer; her dad had hired a yacht and taken them out for the day. Miley and her mom had spent hours trying to talk like pirates, much to the annoyance of her dad. An hour before the yacht had to be returned to its moorings, Miley had called Demi and Lilly, and they swum out from the beach they'd come ashore to, and enjoyed the last of the day with them. It had been perfect, and so easy and carefree. It seemed so far away to Miley now.

"Do you miss her?" Miley turned, watching as Joe tried to zip up a bag.

"Who?"

"Your mom."

"Yeah, I guess. I think being angry at her made it easier for a while, and now I've just accepted it."

Joe stopped what he was doing and walked over to where Miley was standing.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Sometimes I'm angry at her. For dying. If she had of just held on a bit longer, fought a bit harder… none of this would have happened."

"You can't blame your mom for getting sick-"

"I don't. I don't blame her, if anything, I blame myself," Miley interrupted. "But sometimes I wonder if she gave up. If it was too hard. And if she did, then it's no surprise my dad did too."

"And you?"

"Huh?" Miley looked at Joe with confusion.

"If you truly believe that, you don't have to make it into some kind of messed up legacy. You don't have to do what your father did. Your mom wouldn't have wanted to leave anyone behind. So whose footsteps are you going to follow?"

Miley remained silent, staring at the photo.

"Someday Miles, your going to find yourself in a place in your life. It's going to be better than where you've ever been. You're going to be happy, you're going to find real love, do everything you want to do. And I want that for you, but I don't know if you're going to get that if you run. But if you stay here, with the people that care about you… You don't have to let any of your yesterdays define you."

She opened her mouth to respond, baffled by the seemingly endless amounts of wisdom Joe had tucked away, but was distracted by the creaking sound of the front door being opened. Both their eyes opened wide, filled with fear.

* * *

"Miley?" Nick tried to half shout, half whisper. He'd reached the front door and found it unlocked, so he turned the handle and tried to open it quietly.

If Nick had watched any thriller movie, he should have none there was no way that door was going to open without a sound. He should have been suspicious when the door wasn't locked in the first place. He cringed as the deafening squeak echoed through the house, and knew if there was anyone here, they knew he was too.

"Miley!" Nick tried again. "Joe?"

"You scared the shit out of us you jackass!" scolded Miley, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Because you've got it all wrong! I came to apologise, okay?"

"Leave, Nick. Just leave."

"Miley, stop being as stubborn as Nick usually is. Just listen to him. I'll go finish packing your things," Joe instructed, ignoring the glare he received from the angry brunette.

* * *

15 minutes earlier

Miley descended the stairs, hovering on the bottom step.

"I don't know what you could possibly have left to say to me. You've made it pretty clear where you stand."

Nick sighed in exasperation.

"I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Miley still refused to look at him; she played with her hair instead and bit down on her bottom lip. Most people would have walked away a long time ago, but to Nick, she was his beautiful disaster.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I didn't mean what I said…"

"Yes, you did," her voice broke as she whispered to Nick.

"Then why am I standing here?"

Miley didn't say anything.

"I'm always the one doing the explaining… for once, can you just tell me what the hell is going on in your head?"

"I don't do talking, Nick. You know that. I'm not good at it!"

"Don't pull that shit with me! You just don't like doing it, it has nothing to do with being 'good' at it. But I think you at least owe me something! After me putting everything on the line, again and again, and everything I've done for you, you should at least tell me what's going on!"

"I never asked you to do or say anything!" Miley spat through her teeth.

"Still, I did them anyway! And where would you be if I hadn't? Just talk to me Miley! I need to know!"

"You want to know? You really want to know?" Miley's voice started to raise. "I don't know why you're here, Nick. I don't know why! And I don't know what you want from me!"

"Hell, Miley. Don't you know how hard it was to tell you how I felt about you? Then for you to reject me anyway? Then turn around and believe the worst in me because those stupid bitches as school set me up? They probably did that because the night of Demi's party I turned Mikayla down and she was pissed about it," Nick yelled back.

"You what?"

"Instead, I went after you. Because that's what I want from you… I just want you. And I was prepared to take on everything that meant, chaotic life and all," he shouted at her.

"You don't know what you're saying, Nick! You can't mean that!"

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because I can't trust anyone, Nick! Everyone leaves! Mom died, then Dad decided it was too hard, now Demi doesn't want anything to do with me. They are all people I've known my whole life and they left! And I don't blame them! So why the hell do you think I'm leaving first? Coz I can't take it Nick! I couldn't take it if you left me too, because that's what I'd be waiting for to happen if I stayed!"

Nick stood gobsmacked. He desperately wanted to move towards her, but she was still shaking with anger.

"And I can't do this to you, to Joe, Lilly, Oliver or anyone. I can't put you through this anymore than I already have!" Miley was still yelling.

"What exactly are we fighting about now?"

"I don't know, but it's serious!" Miley continued to yell.

"You're being ridiculous again."

"And you're being a jerk!"

"No, I'm not!" Nick hissed defensively. "I know what I said before was out of line. But I was mad, Mi. You were just going to leave without saying goodbye!"

"Well, I was mad too! But you didn't have to be such an asshole!"

They were less than a few feet away from each other now, trying to shout over the other as they spoke.

"I can't promise I won't get mad and act like an asshole sometimes!"

"Oh, that's so reassuring. I should definitely stay now, just risk everything because you're going to _try_ and not be an asshole!"

"And I'm not risking everything by wanting to do whatever it takes to protect the crazy one woman circus?"

"You're a fuc-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My case in point. You make me so angry! But I don't care. I don't care that you annoy the shit out of me and you're a pain in the ass. But I'll take all that and more any day, because I want to be the guy I am, wh- when- when I'm with you…" Nick stumbled over the last sentence, unsure of whether to risk exposing his emotions again.

"You turn into a jackass when I'm around and you want to be _that_ guy?"

"Stop being so goddamn literal, Miley. You know what I mean. We fight; we push each other's buttons. But you, Mi… you know who I am. You're the only one who's ever known exactly who I am, and who I'm not."

Nick looked at Miley, leaning against the stair railing, and could see she was torn. Her automatic defence mechanism was shutting him out, he knew that look. He'd worn it often enough himself. But just one more push, and her wall might come down.

"Maybe our plan will fail…" Nick started.

"See, even you don't think that-" Miley tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish," Nick held his hand up to silence Miley. "Maybe it will. But you don't know that. But you told me not that long ago that another couple's plan failed, their plan to be together despite the obstacles standing in their way. And you thought they were stupid for giving up and running away when it didn't work out for them. You thought they were pathetic for not fighting for their love."

The corner of Miley's mouths turned up a little, a hint of a smile as Nick relayed her words back to her. The tension was leaving the air, and each of them was calming down.

"I'm just asking you to fight now. Don't run away. Don't give up on yourself, on the people who are still here and will always care about you, don't give up on us."

"Give me one reason. Give me one reason why you care so much if I stay or not."

"I just-"

"No, you didn't," Miley argued, not giving to Nick's display just yet. "Juliet told Romeo to 'swear not by the moon'. Now I'm asking you to give me a reason that's worth risking everything to stay for. How do I know the others aren't going to turn the way Demi did? How do I know you're not going to get sick of me, that one day me and my life are just going to push you too far and you realise you don't want to like me anymore? Everything you've said sounds good on paper, but in reality, that can disappear just at quickly as it came. I can't stay for something that isn't going to last."

"You don't know that, and you can't know. I don't know either! I can't tell you that I'm going to be around forever, I can't promise you that. But I want to, and I want to promise you. Whatever this is-" Nick paused to point to them both. "I'm in. This is new, I get that. And it's scary. It's scary before you add in all the chaos. But you're not the only one with baggage. I know what I'm getting in to. And I don't care. Because one day, I think you're going to be the girl that I fall in love with."

Miley stood stunned. Her eyes grew wide at Nick's admission, her mouth agape.

"You've lost your mind…" she whispered.

"Probably a little bit, yeah," Nick sighed resignedly.

Miley couldn't help it. She couldn't stand there and watch Nick pour her heart out to him and not feel it. The tingle that started somewhere inside her that made her skin feel like it was on fire. The electricity between them lit up the air around Nick and Miley. She'd found it. She'd found the courage to take the leap of faith. Miley wanted Nick, she wanted him to know she felt the same way. This might not work out, she reasoned. They might not have a chance in hell. She felt giddy, it was almost impossible to believe she found this, found him. She knew she was lucky, but now that she'd found something worth fighting for, she was terrified she was going to lose it. But Miley didn't care. Right then, she decided she didn't care.

Miley practically tackled Nick, and he easily caught her. Their lips collided, desperation spurring them on. Nick sought out the sanctuary of the warm of her mouth quickly, their tongues dancing around each other. Nick gripped Miley, pulling her closer. He ran his hands around from her waist to cross over at her lower back, drawing her into him. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck, revelling in the familiarity. She'd missed this. In these few hours, she'd missed his touch, his smell. Miley knew then she didn't have a hope in hell of being able to leave him.

"Well, this is an unholy alliance. This is like two tornadoes combining. It's the apocalypse for us all."

Joe's taunts snapped them both out of their lust filled hypnosis, turning to see him standing with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hate to break up the fight, but we got to go. A car's been circling the block, and it just cruised past for the fifth time. We need to leave. Miley?"

Miley saw Joe's questioning expression.

"I'm coming with you."

Both Lucas' boys' faces broke into grins.

"I'll go get your bags; can you come up and check if we forgot anything? Nick, wait by the door and keep a look out. We'll sneak out the back together."

Before Miley followed Joe who'd already disappeared back down the hallway, she turned to face Nick.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "For everything."

She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, to explain exactly what she was feeling. Miley's mouth opened and closed a few times, struggling to put it into words. Nick shook his head, silently telling Miley that it could wait, there would be time for that later because he understood what she was trying to say.

"Please just stay, that's all I need right now," he replied with a smirk.

Miley melted into his arms for another passionate kiss, truly overwhelmed by Nick. Breaking away from him, she took the stairs two at a time headed down the hall to her room. Miley was just pushing the door open when she heard the kitchen door slam shut. She turned around to see why Nick had gone left his post when she heard a sickening crack and a thud.

Miley sprinted to the top of the stairway and peered down. The lights were now off downstairs, but she could barely make out the silhouette of Nick lying on the ground, not moving. A shadow fell cross the hall, and Miley's eyes strained to make out what it was. A tall, hooded figure wrenched the front door open and fled, without Miley seeing their face. Their shoulders were broad and suggested it was it was a male, and he walked with a familiar gait. Before he exited the house, he discarded a something thick and solid in the entrance.

"No," cried Miley, running down the stairs. "No!"

She reached the bottom and had to grab onto the banister to stop herself from collapsing. Joe thundered down behind her, alerted to her location from her screams.

"What the hell, Miles!"

A sob tore through her chest as she rushed to Nick's side, clutching his shoulders and shaking him.

"Wake up, Nick. Wake up, come on!"

Joe sprinted to the other side of his brother, clawing at his phone, trying to dial 911. Joe looked towards the front door, and saw a large lump of timber sitting next to it, a dark liquid patch on one end.

"Miles, maybe you should go. I have to call for help," Joe suggested reluctantly, his voice wavering.

Miley refused to look at Joe, she just stroked Nick's cheek.

"No," she said. "No, I'm not leaving him. Call the paramedics, call the cops, and call in the National Guard. I don't care what they do to me, I'm won't leave him."


	15. Chapter 15

The harsh white lights blinded her. People were buzzing around, but the world seemed to blur. Miley held Joe's hand tightly. Her grip was surprising strong, was Joe was grateful for it. The twinge of the uncomfortableness of it reminded him that he was here, this was real, this was happening.

They sat in the hard, plastic chairs in the waiting room. Mr Lucas was on his way, Frankie was being looked after by his grandparents who had rushed over as soon as they were called. It was a short trip to the hospital, but as soon as Nick was admitted, Mr Lucas had been contacted.

The ambulance had pulled up in front of Miley's house with the siren wailing and flashing lights blinding. It had felt like a million hours had passed since Miley had gotten to Nick, and he still hadn't regained consciousness. Joe ran out the door to flag down the paramedics, a police vehicle screeching to a halt at the curb moments later. Within seconds an unmarked car arrived on the scene as well, Miley recognised the FBI agents step out of it. What happened next felt like a blur to Miley when she tried to recall it, but somehow Nick got put in the back of the ambulance and Joe had convinced the police to let her go to the hospital with him before going to the police station.

Joe had ridden in the back with Miley, who still refused to leave Nick's side. Silent tears had run down her face, her breathing uneven. When they arrived, Nick was barrelled through the emergency room doors, and disappeared. Miley and Joe were assured that they would do everything they could for him, and all that was left for them to do was wait, their hearts heavy and eyes filled with tears.

"This is my fault…" Miley whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"No, Miles. It's not your fault," Joe squeezed the hand he held. "You know it's not."

"This wouldn't have happened to him if it wasn't for me."

* * *

"Hey, Miles. Come on, we can go see him now…" Joe gently nudged the sleeping girl away.

Miley's head flew up from where it rested on his shoulder. She glanced around groggily, and wondered how the hell she managed to fall asleep at a time like this. As she regained her bearings, Miley noticed they weren't the only ones waiting for Nick anymore. Lilly sat on Oliver's knee across from them; Demi sat two seats away eyeing Miley cautiously. Mr Lucas was standing next to the doors she'd last seen Nick disappear through.

"Frankie's with my grandparents…" offered Joe, seeing Miley search the room for someone else.

Nodding in acknowledgement as she remembered, she accepted Joe's outstretched hand. Keeping his clasped around Miley's, Joe led Miley through the doors. Miley stared straight ahead, but felt Mr Lucas staring at her as she passed him by.

Further and further down the corridor they travelled, and with each step, Miley held Joe's hand tighter. Last time she was here she said goodbye to her mom; Miley wasn't sure she'd survive having to say goodbye again.

They walked past a window, where through the venetian blinds, Miley could see Nick lying in a white hospital gown, blankets pulled up to his middle. They stepped through the door, and Miley's lungs seized up. A large gauze was fastened to Nick's forehead, blood seeping through the dressing a little. Tubes were going into his nose, helping him get oxygen. An IV drip was taped into his left arm, and his face was void of any colour.

Once in the room, neither Joe nor Miley made any move to get closer to the bed. The just stood a few paces from the doorway hand in hand, staring at Nick.

"It's not as bad as it might look," came Mr Lucas' voice, stepping around them and taking position to the right of Nick's bed. "A bad concussion and significant blood loss. There was pressure building on the brain, but the emergency surgery relieved that. His blood pressure dropped dangerously low, and I suppose he's not completely out of danger yet. But once the last of the anaesthetics and painkillers wear off, he's expected to wake up."

Miley's eyes slid to meet Nick's father's, exchanging an uneasy gaze.

"I'm sorry, Mr Lucas. I-"

"I wish we met under better circumstances, Miley," Mr Lucas interrupted. "Joe explained the situation to me. And while I don't condone what they did, I'm proud of my sons. I raised them to give people help when they need it most. I hope you understand though, now the authorities are aware of the situation, I can't let you stay with us any longer."

Miley nodded her head, a lump forming in her throat.

"Joe told me that you and Nick are- well, you're- involved… So I am therefore not going to prevent you from seeing him. I expect even if I tried, Nick would find a way to disobey me. Therefore I ask only one thing of you…"

Joe frowned at his father, unsure of where this was going.

"I love my son, Miley. I love all of them. And this is the second time I've thought I was going to lose Nick, perhaps this time more literal than the previous. If the time comes, when the circumstances are beyond what any of us can control, please let him go. I know he's terrible at it, so I'm asking you to do it for him. I won't lose my son. Can you promise me that, Miley?"

Miley considered what he was asking of her. Mr Lucas was asking that if it came to between choosing Miley and choosing his family and his life here, Miley had to make the decision for Nick. Miley had to walk away from Nick and not give him the option of coming with her. As much as she knew it would pain her to do that, she was willing to do it. Miley knew she would do whatever it took to do the best thing for him, even if that meant it would hurt herself.

"Dad, you can't-"

"Yes, he can. And he's right, Joe. I care about Nick, but I have to accept that even if he cares about me as well, it might not be the best thing for him. So yes, Mr Lucas. I promise."

"It's nothing personal, Miley. I'm sure you're a wonderful girl, Joe certainly seems to think so-"

"You don't have to explain anything, Mr Lucas. I understand," Miley said, shaking her head sadly.

A knock at the door got everyone's attention. A police officer entered the room, nodding politely to Mr Lucas.

"Mr Lucas and Ms Stewart, you need to come with me please."

Joe and Miley looked at each other, panicked.

"Joe, I've organised for the family lawyer to meet you at the station. I need to stay here with Nick."

"Lawyer? Are we under arrest?" Joe cried frantically.

"No, sir. You're not. We just need to ask you a few questions about tonight. While not necessary, you are entitled to legal representation. As you are over the age of 18, you have the right to choose whether or not you answer the questions with that representation."

"What about Miley?"

"Ms Stewart will be assigned an attorney if she does not have one if the situation progresses. As you are both just making statements, like I mentioned, you are not required to have a legal representative present. At any stage you can request said representation and the questioning will cease."

Miley's mind was swirling with all the jargon the cop had used. It was finally time to come clean.

* * *

"Miss Miley Ray Stewart?"

Miley peered across the table at the stern policeman from school.

"Yes, sir."

"Who attacked Mr Lucas?"

"I don't know," Miley whispered.

"Why were you at your place of residence?"

"I was… I meant to… We were…"

"You have failed to make contact with any authorities for some time, Miss Stewart. I advise you that lying to me right now will in no way help your case."

"I wanted to get my stuff," Miley admitted. "I had planned to leave tonight to go to Mexico."

"You were planning on evading the law? Do you have something to hide Miss Stewart?"

"No!" cried Miley, clenching her hands into fists. "That's just it! I tried to go find my dad! I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know where he was. I mean, I didn't tell you where he told me he was meant to be. But it didn't matter in the end, because I couldn't find him. I was trying to get him to turn himself in. He's my dad. Wouldn't you do anything to protect your family, sir? I don't know what I was thinking. And when I got back, I just… I panicked."

"You must realise how guilty you have made yourself look, Miss Stewart."

"I'm telling the truth. I don't know where he is. I don't. And the reason I didn't make contact, was because I didn't want to get shipped off to some group home or something. I was scared, okay? I just… I needed some time to figure stuff out. And then I had a fight with Nick and I decided it was better to take off than keep hurting everyone."

"So both Lucas brothers were aware of your location at all times?"

Miley didn't like the way the police officer asked that question, with his pen poised over his notebook, ready for Miley to answer it incorrectly.

"Miss Stewart?"

"I'm not really used to this whole cop interrogation thing," Miley tried to distract him. "When is the part where I'm meant to demand a lawyer because you guys are asking me questions that you're waiting for me to screw up the answers to, so you can twist it to suit yourselves."

"Mr Lucas has already requested a lawyer for his son. His legal representation is currently not present, so we cannot question him until his lawyer arrives. At any stage through this interview, you may request the same representation and someone from the public defenders office will be assigned to your case. If you have nothing to hide though, Miss Stewart…"

Miley had been prepared up until that point to be completely honest. And now, knowing that Joe hadn't spoken to the cops yet, she used her chance to try and make things right for him.

"No."

"No?"

"No, they didn't know."

"But you said you had a fight with Mr Lucas which influenced your decision to abscond," he pressed, unconvinced.

"Who actually talks like that? We're not in a movie here. The jargon isn't necessary."

"Miss Stewart, your attitude isn't appreciated. I am simply trying to do my-"

"Job. Yeah, I get it. Whatever."

"The fight, Miss Stewart?" he asked with a fierce look on his face.

"They turned up at my house…" Miley began lying, scrambling for a story. "I, um… I called them, to say goodbye."

"And they just happened to be close enough by to interrupt your escape attempt."

"I don't know, yeah. They guessed where I was, and that's why we fought. Nick was yelling at me for um, not turning myself in."

"You were not required to 'turn yourself in', Miss Stewart. There was no warrant out for your arrest. You were simply a person of interest in your father's case, and we were attempting to ensure you did not become an accomplice. It was your best interests we were looking out for. As for the 'shipping off' that you referred to earlier… you are a minor. And in the state of California, there are processes in place if a minor has no family relatives that can take guardianship for them. Those processes are to ensure the safety and welfare of all minors, and they are not a form of punishment, Miss Stewart."

"Spin it anyway you want to, mister. I know the reality of this. I'm not saying I handled this the best way. But there isn't exactly a right way to do this. Have you ever been in a situation where your mom is dead, your family is halfway across the country and not in a position to take care of you, your dad took off only to become a wanted felon somewhere along the way and you get dragged into his criminal mess? Have you ever been left with nothing and no one?"

The cop remained silent, taken aback by Miley's bluntness.

"You don't have to tell me I've messed up. I know. I was just trying to avoid one more blow to my already fragile, pathetic excuse for a life. I don't want to be a ward of the state, with Child Services responsible for the way my future turns out."

There was a knock at the door, and another officer poked her head in.

"Mr Lucas has requested to speak with Miss Stewart."

"No, that's against protocol."

"He said he would forgo his right to legal representation, if it meant he could be interviewed at the same time as Miss Stewart, to ensure they could return to the hospital as soon as possible. I got it cleared by the boss, Detective. Compassionate grounds. They're kids, and his brother is in hospital. Come on."

He didn't look happy about letting Joe enter the rom.

"Miles?" Joe spoke softly as he approached the stand off between Miley and the officer.

"Mr Lucas, please sit down," the officer returned to his stiff posture and official tone of voice. "Did you see who attacked your brother?"

"No, he was already on the ground and everything by the time I got to him. All I found was that lump of wood next to the door."

"And, why were you not part of the argument between your brother and Miss Stewart? Did you not share your brother's sentiment that Miss Stewart turn herself in? Were you planning on assisting Miss Stewart to leave the country?"

"Turn herself in? What? No, I was-"

"He was upstairs using the bathroom," Miley interjected, her eyes pleading with Joe.

"Is there not a restroom on the lower level of your house?" the policeman raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. But it was- it was- um, it was broken. I mean, it is broken. Obviously I haven't exactly had the opportunity to get it fixed. Nick and Joe, they just turned up and yeah. I uh, I got into a fight with Nick. He wanted to do things by the book, and then it got heated and I went upstairs to see what was taking Joe so long because I just wanted to leave. While I was trying to find Joe, I heard a weird noise and I saw Nick on the hallway floor. And there was someone leaving."

"You're telling me there was another person present that you were not aware of? Can you give me a description of this assailant?"

"I didn't see much. He was pretty big, and had a hoodie on with it pulled up over his head. I didn't see his face or anything?"

"It was a male?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"You've been awfully quiet, Mr Lucas. Do you have anything to add at this point?"

"I didn't see anyone," Joe cast his eyes down as he answered.

"I assure you both, if I find out you are lying about anything…"

"We're not," Miley said quickly. "No one knew where I was. Nick and Joe, they only turned up tonight. They had nothing to do with anything. I've told you everything I know."

With a curt nod of his head, the officer stood up and spun on his heel to strut out of the room.

Joe was still staring at Miley, shooting daggers from his eyes as Miley spun lie after lie. He was worried if they were caught out in their web of deceit and it wouldn't end well.

"What did you tell him, Miles?"

"The truth," Miley said firmly, casting her eyes to the mirror in hopes Joe would catch on.

The door opened once more and the female police officer told them they were free to return to the hospital. Before they left, she pulled Miley aside.

"Look, I've done a deal for you," she said with kind eyes. "You get to go back to see Nick on the condition that you have a police officer escort you. A social worker from Child Services will meet you there just after 9am. I can't get anyone to see you before that."

Miley tried to give the lady a smile, genuinely appreciative of her efforts. The female cop just gave her a light pat on the shoulder and gestured for her to leave.

"What did you tell them!" Joe asked again, as they approached the waiting police vehicle.

"The important parts."

"Then why the hell does he think that I didn't know where you were the entire time?"

"Because, that isn't an important part," Miley shrugged. "Look, Joe. This… this… whatever the hell is going on, it just keeps getting worse. I'm just trying to keep everyone out of the way of the cops as much as I can. They don't need to know about me staying with you. It doesn't have anything to do with what happened tonight. I'm not going to let you guys get into trouble because of me."

"I don't like it," murmured Joe, sliding into the back seat next to Miley, taking her hand once again. "I don't like it at all."

* * *

By the time they got back to the hospital, everyone except Joe's father had left. The police officer remained outside as though he was a sentry, and Miley and Joe took up post on either side of Nick's bed. Giving Mr Lucas a reprieve to go get a coffee, Miley and Joe waited vigilantly for Nick to regain consciousness.

"He has to be okay," whispered Miley, drawing gentle patterns on the back of Nick's hand.

"He's a Lucas," Joe joked. "Takes more than a bump to the head to keep us down."

"I can't believe how much these last few weeks have spiralled out of control."

"It's not exactly what I expected was going to happen when we moved here," Joe continued with his light heartedness, slouching down in the chair.

Miley tucked her legs up underneath her, her hand still tracing over Nick's.

"I remember when Mom told us she was leaving."

Miley glanced at Joe, surprised at the turn in topic.

"She told Frankie and Nick that she would be back soon. Well, I guess she told me too, it's just that I was the only one who didn't believe her," Joe paused, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, seemingly a family trait. "She thought I didn't know. She thought I didn't know that she'd… that she was… she was cheating on Dad."

Miley's jaw dropped, not at all prepared for the revelation Joe had made.

"Dad knew too. That's why he wanted to get as far as possible away from the East Coast. I was mad at her. Furious. But Dad made me swear not to tell Nick and Frankie, because he didn't want to ruin their relationship with her. Self sacrificing, to protect them. He was willing to let Nick treat him so goddamn badly, just so they wouldn't think badly of Mom if they knew the truth."

Joe ran his hand along the underside of his jaw before continuing.

"She met some guy. Took off to Florida with him. I tried to tell myself I didn't care. I'd convinced myself we were better off without her. Plus, I had to be there for Dad. He had given up everything to be with her, now he had to pretty much go back to Grandma and Grandpa with his tails between his legs, because she'd betrayed him. But as angry as I am with her, almost as angry as Nick was with Dad because he didn't understand, I still… I don't know. I still expected her to be here. Now, at least. For Nick. He hasn't done anything wrong. He wasn't the one who called her a selfish bitch, and refused to have contact with her. If that was me lying there, then sure. I might expect her to leave it up to Dad. But Nick didn't do those things, I did. As much as I don't want her to be here, I still thought she would be."

Miley got up from her seat and crossed the room, enveloping Joe in a hug.

"So many times, I just wanted to tell him. So then he'd see the situation for exactly what it is, Miles. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it to him."

Miley rubbed his back, finally knowing the burden Joe had been carrying around. She wasn't the only one trying to protect the people she cared about. And she knew how much it could hurt.

"Are you scared, Miles?"

Miley released Joe a little so she could look in his eyes.

"Right now, the only think I'm scared about is losing Nick."

"MMm not ga-ing any-werrr, Mi."

Joe and Miley almost fell off the chair in a tangle of limbs as they turned to see Nick struggling to form a sentence. Miley stood and gave Nick a urgent but gentle kiss, and alerted by Joe's yelp of delight, a nurse passing the door rushed into the room to assist Nick. Once she'd checked his vitals, and adjusted his position in the bed, she turned to Joe.

"Now he's awake, the doctors will probably order some more tests. We need a parent or guardian to authorise that, so-"

"I can do that."

The nurse was cut off by someone stepping through the doorway of Nick's room. Miley looked up expecting to see his dad, but Nick's eyes grew wide as Joe let out a strangled gasp.

"Mom?"


	16. Chapter 16

"You've got to be kidding me. Speak of the devil… literally."

Mrs Lucas frowned at Joe, before plastering a smile across her face and moving towards Nick.

"Nick, honey. How are you feeling?" she cooed, gently brushing back his hair from Nick's forehead with her hand. "I came as soon as I could."

"Like I got smacked across the head with a wooden beam," Nick laughed weakly.

"This isn't a joking matter, Nicholas."

Miley stood awkwardly on the opposite side of the bed to Mrs Lucas, saying nothing. Joe had his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the wall. The nurse bustled around for a few more minutes, before muttering about coming back soon, escaping the room filled with tension.

"What's been going on, Nicholas? How the hell do you manage to end up in hospital in the short time I've been gone?"

Joe gave a snort of disgust.

"Joseph, do you have something to say?" Mrs Lucas asked curtly, not looking at Joe.

"Are you serious, Mom? 'In the short time I've been gone'? You make it sound like you just went away to a spa retreat for the weekend."

"Why are you guys fighting?" questioned Nick, looking from his mother to his brother. "Joe, Mom's back. This is a good thing."

"It only took you almost dying for her to rock up."

"That's enough, Joseph. You _cannot_ speak to your mother like that!"

"That would require you to actually _act_ like my mother!" Joe yelled, his face turning red with anger, and his fists were clenched by his sides. "Where the hell were you these last few months, huh? I'll tell you where I was. I was here, Mom. With my _family_. You don't get to just turn up and start thinking you can tell me what to do. You gave up that right the minute you left us and disappeared to Florida!"

"I will not stand here and listen to this!" Mrs Lucas fumed.

"Fine!" growled Joe, grabbing Miley's hand and leading her to the doorway.

"Come back here, Joseph! What are you doing?" demanded Mrs Lucas.

"You should recognise this gesture. It's called leaving. You're pretty good at it!" Joe hissed.

Joe stormed out of the room, dropping Miley's hand. She stood, mouth agape, her eyes wide with confusion.

"I don't know who you are, but I think it's a good idea that you leave too," huffed Mrs Lucas, furious at the dressing down she'd just received from her son.

"Mom!" exclaimed Nick. "She doesn't have to leave. I don't want her to leave."

"Nick, it's okay. You, uh… probably have a lot of catching up to do. And I should go after your brother…" Miley mumbled, casting her eyes down to avoid the glare of the woman standing before her.

Mrs Lucas just looked at Miley expectantly. Miley bowed her head and left the room without even saying goodbye to Nick.

* * *

"Mom, look… I'm glad you're here. But you can't treat Miley like that," warned Nick once Miley had exited.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas. I'm just stressed. I was so worried about you. Fancy getting a call from your father telling me that you're in hospital!"

"I'm fine, Mom," Nick said a little bitterly.

"You need to tell me what's going on," Mrs Lucas told him firmly, perching on the edge of the bed. "Now."

"Why didn't you come back for me?"

The fragility of Nick's voice when he asked that question wiped the steely look from Mrs Lucas' face.

"Honey, I-" she faltered. "I, uh. I wanted to. But, it was hard. I had a lot of things to sort out."

"Things that were more important than your own family?" Nick spat.

"Now is not the time to get into this, Nicholas. Nor is it the time to be angry at me. Your brother can behave poorly all he likes, I will not tolerate it from him, or from you. You have to tell me everything, Nicholas. I need to know."

Nick felt the energy to fight leave him, so instead he started telling his mother the whole story, right from the first time he met Miley at the lockers.

* * *

"Joe!" called Miley, jogging after him. "Joe, wait!"

Joe halted mid-step but didn't turn around. He waited for her to catch up to him, then they walked through the corridors until they reached the doors at the front of the hospital.

"I can't go out there," admitted Miley quietly. "I have to wait here for a social worker."

Joe's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he still didn't say anything. He altered course and headed for the coffee shop just inside the hospital entrance. They took seats opposite each other at a small table. Joe's face was a mixture of emotions, and Miley just waited for him to speak.

"What's going to happen when the social worker gets here?" he asked.

"Oh, um…" Miley didn't expect him to ask that, she was waiting for something about his mom. "I don't know."

"Where are they going to take you?"

Miley averted her eyes and gave the slightest shrug of her shoulders.

"That good, huh."

Joe sounded miserable, so Miley reached out to place her hand over his which rested on the table top.

"What was that back there?"

Joe flexed his jaw at Miley's question, shaking his head.

"I lost it for a second."

Miley nodded slowly, appreciating Joe's reluctance to use more than a few syllables in a sentence.

"Miley? Joe?"

Miley looked up to see Demi hovering next to their table, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," answered Miley quickly.

"My mom's back, she cheated on my dad, Nick doesn't know, I just had a fight with her in front of Nick, we lied to the cops and Miley is getting taking away in about-" Joe paused to look at his watch. "- in about two hours."

"Well, except for that," Miley gave a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to need you to repeat that for me," breathed Demi, swallowing thickly.

Miley rose to her feet, pushing away the chair with the back of her legs.

"I'm just going to… go… somewhere else," Miley finally finished.

"No, Miley, you don't have to-" Demi tried, following Miley as she walked away.

Miley stopped and turned around to face Demi, speaking in a hushed voice to avoid upsetting Joe further.

"Demi, it's… it's fine. You made your choice, one you had every right to make. I get it. This isn't your problem. But you being here, for Nick… I know it would mean a lot to Joe. So, just… take care of him okay? This morning, and… for however long he needs it."

Demi's eyes grew wide and she understood what Miley meant.

"You're really getting taken away?" Demi's voice broke.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," Miley told her, holding back tears, before taking off in the opposite direction, getting as far away from her former best friend as possible.

* * *

Demi slid into the chair across from Joe, trying to discreetly wipe her eyes.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Demi. But why are you here?" Joe asked dejectedly.

"Is Nick going to be okay?" she avoided Joe's query.

"Yeah."

"And your mom is back?"

"Yeah."

"And you lied to the cops?"

"Yeah."

"And Miley…"

Demi looked up fearfully at Joe.

"Yeah, Demi. Exactly what we hoped wouldn't happen, everything we were trying to make sure wouldn't happen…"

Joe rubbed his jaw in a frustrated manner.

"Oh, no…" Demi whispered, salty tears spilling over again.

Joe mirrored Miley's comforting gesture earlier and took Demi's hand. He revelled in the warmth, the way it fit perfectly into his. It felt like a lifetime ago when making Demi his was a high priority. It seemed like the girl he was falling for when he first met Demi, wasn't the one sitting before him.

"So, like I asked… why are you here? This situation is just escalating, the drama isn't going away… Miley is."

"I should apologise. I know, I know. I should make it right before she leaves…"

Shrugging his shoulders at the raven haired girl, Joe released her hand.

"I don't know how, Joe. Even if I did, I don't know if I can do it."

He looked at her with disappointment flooding his expression. Demi winced, feeling it clutch at her heart.

"Why don't you?" he asked matter of factly.

"I don't know," mumbled Demi. "Pride?"

"What pride, Demi? What do you have to be proud of? You ditched your best friend when she needed you most."

Demi choked back a sob, watching the guy she had feelings for grow more disgusted with her behaviour by the second. With a hastily whispered apology, Demi fled.

* * *

"Dude, I could go some Twizzlers so bad!" moaned Nick.

Joe chuckled at his brother, rising to his feet from the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Are you sure you're allowed them?" he teased, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet to scrounge for some change.

"You dare not deprive me of a small, sugar laced reprieve from the torture that is hospital food?" Nick joked.

Joe's face pulled into a confused expression. He began patting down all his pockets, then searching the room.

"Um, the vending machine is down the hall. You're not going to find any candy playing hide and seek in this prison cell."

Joe looked panicked at Nick.

"I can't find my wallet."

"Mine is in that drawer," Nick shrugged, pointing to the piece of furniture on the far side of the room. "I'm sure you just misplaced it. That or you're a tight arse. Can you get some for Miley too, she should be back any second, right? You said the social worker got here an hour ago."

Joe glanced sideways at Nick.

"Uh, Nick. I have something to tell you."

"I don't like where this is going."

Joe stood at the foot of the bed, looking down on his little brother. Colour had returned to Nick's face, the dressing changed so now no red stains of blood were visible. His tests had returned with positive results, and it seemed Nick had passed through any danger.

"I don't know how it works exactly- the thing with the social worker I mean. I don't know if she gets to, uh… say um, you know… whatever."

"They can't do that!"

Nick sat up in his bed too quickly at felt a little bit dizzy. A grin spread across his face however when Miley pushed the door to his room open and stepped through. Her eyes were vacant of emotion, her expression betrayed no clues.

"Mi," Nick breathed.

Upon hearing Nick's husky voice whisper her name, Miley began to shake. Her bottom lip began to quiver, and her eyes welled up.

"What did they say, Miles?" Joe was almost afraid to hear the answer, moving to embrace her.

"Don't, Joe." Miley flinched away from his touch. "Can you please do me a favour?"

Joe cocked his head to the side, studying her. She was avoiding eye contact with either of them, her cheeks were wet.

"I need you to ask Lilly and Oliver to meet me out the front in 10 minutes."

"What?" Joe and Nick cried in unison.

"Please, Joe. If you don't tell them now, I don't think they'll make it-" Miley's voice broke, a single sob escaping.

Miley shook her head and reapplied the mask she had just been wearing, she set her shoulders and steadied her voice.

"I came to say goodbye."

Nick's breathing hitched, he felt the words slice his chest open. Joe backed away, muttering under his breath.

"Where are they taking you? You'll be back, won't you?" Nick almost begged, trying to get out of bed.

"Stop, Nick, you shouldn't be doing that," concern seeped into Miley's tone, briefly interrupting her attempts to distance herself. "Please, get back into bed."

Joe stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He took off down the corridor, his phone in hand.

"You can't leave, Mi," Nick said, settling himself again at Miley's insistence.

"I can, Nick. I mean, I am. It's been decided," sighed Miley, sitting next to him on the bed, trying to avoid any physical contact.

"Why aren't you angry?" demanded Nick, reaching out for her. "Why are you being like this?"

Miley stood up quickly to avoid Nick's touch, fearing it would be harder to leave Nick if she let him.

"I knew this might happen, Nick. I accepted that. I knew what I was doing when I did this. And I'd do it all over again, because I meant what I said when you got hurt. You might not have heard it, but doesn't mean it wasn't true. I told Joe I didn't care who they called or what they would do to me, I wouldn't leave you."

"But you're leaving me now!" Nick cried furiously. "And you're not even fighting it!"

"Please, don't do this."

"Where are they taking you?"

Miley averted her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Where. Are. They. Taking. You?" Nick repeated.

"I'm not coming back, Nick."

Nick felt like his chest just caved in. Miley didn't answer the question he asked, but she still told him the answer he was dreading.

"Nick," Miley whispered softly, finally giving in to herself and moving closer to him.

She cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him softly. He tried to prolong the kiss, but she pulled away, crying. She continued to hold his face, and he reached up to cover her hands with his own. They were almost touching noses, Miley careful to avoid resting her forehead against his wound.

"I would have spent a lifetime with you," she told him, barely able to speak above a whisper. "Goodbye, Nick."

* * *

"I tried ringing Demi too," Joe admitted, standing about a foot away from Miley.

She was surrounded by bags, the ones she'd packed up the night before. The police had brought them to the hospital, and now they were waiting for the social worker to bring the car around.

"Why won't you tell us where you're going?" sobbed Lilly, clutching Oliver who's shirt was soaked with tears.

"I'll call you when I get there," Miley lied.

Miley knew she had no intention of contacting any of them. A clean break, that's what the social worker suggested when Miley begged not to be taken from her home, from the people she cared about. That by flying across the country and never speaking to or seeing them again, she had the chance to start over. Where no one knew her, or the chaos she'd escaped from. And she knew she could never tell Joe, because he would figure it out as quickly as she did. When Miley was told where she was going, that it had been recommended and she was 'lucky enough' to have 'friends in high places' who could get her into this facility, she knew exactly who was responsible. Apparently this home had one of 'the best reputations' and some 'strings had been pulled' for her to be allowed to leave the state. It wasn't luck that landed her about as far from Nick as possible. It wasn't luck that she was being sent to Florida.

No, it wasn't luck, Miley had concluded. The smug look on Mrs Lucas' face when Miley had exited the office that had become the makeshift courtroom that would decide Miley's face, told Miley that it wasn't luck. Nick had told Joe that he'd divulged everything to his mother. Joe was furious, but he knew it couldn't be undone. He didn't want to fight with his brother, not when he wanted him onside to take on their mother. Joe had to ensure his mom didn't tell the police the truth, considering the version Miley had told wasn't the same. Joe decided he had to let this one slide despite his anger, or else he wouldn't be able to get Nick to help convince her to keep quiet.

Mrs Lucas had arranged with a friend of hers for Miley to be accepted into a group home in Florida. Mrs Lucas had every intention of making sure Miley never came near Nick again. She was protecting her sons the only way she knew how. She didn't tell her estranged husband of her plan. Mrs Lucas knew he would never agree. There was the risk that Miley would tell Nick or Joe before she left, but in the end, it wouldn't matter. She would be on the other side of the country, far, far away from her boys. She convinced herself that it was what any mother would do, regardless of how it affecting the girl whose life she was messing with.

"I'm sorry we failed, Miles. But we'll find a way to get you back, I promise," Lilly hiccupped at the end of her pledge, throwing her arms around Miley.

Oliver hugged her next, squeezing her extra tight. He whispered a quick farewell, turning away before anyone could see his glistening eyes. Joe still refused to approach Miley, not accepting that this was actually happening.

A dark silver sedan pulled up in front of Miley, and the social worker wound down the window. She gestured for Miley to put her bags in the back before answering a call. Just after she picked up the phone, it made an odd beeping sound and the lights went out on it. The social worker cursed the phone before throwing it onto the floor of the car. Almost in slow motion, Joe loaded the bags, his arms feeling like dead weights.

"Thanks, Joe," Miley said, trying to force a smile.

He didn't feel the need to respond, he knew she was thanking him for more than just lifting the bags. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Miley slid hers around his waist. They held each other for a moment, and Joe could feel Miley's body shaking with grief.

With a final wave, Miley was sliding into the passenger seat when she heard someone screaming out.

"Wait!" screeched Demi. "Wait!"

The dark haired girl sprinted up the walkway to where Miley stood. Panting and out of breath, she lunged at Miley, locking her in a desperate hug.

"Miley, I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me. Please, please. Please forgive me. I made a mistake."

Miley hesitated before awkwardly returning the embrace. The social worker turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, straining her eyes to stare in the direction Demi had just appeared from. Demi was crying hysterically, blubbering as she tried to tell Miley something. The social worker glanced from the intertwined girls to two approaching figures. Miley recognised one as Connie, who looked as though she'd been crying too. The other was a man dressed in a suit, holding some type of file. Miley's heart sunk, immediately assuming the worst. It had to be one of the FBI, coming to take her to a far worse place than the group home in Florida.

"What's going on?" Miley asked uneasily, disentangling herself from Demi who's chest was now heaving.

Demi took a step back, before glancing at her mother and then Joe.

"I did something I can be proud of," Demi mumbled.

Miley's insides knotted. The footfalls of the approaching stranger became loud and ominous. He removed his dark glasses to reveal unflinching eyes. He stared at Miley as he drew closer.

"What did you do?" whispered Miley, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh no, Demi. What did you do?"

Joe seemed to catch on to what Miley was thinking, and his face turned white. Lilly and Oliver were watching the scene unfold with extreme confusion. Joe looked as though he was ready to jump in front of Miley and intercept the stranger.

Demi's face fell, suddenly looking terrified. She jerked her head to see Connie and the stranger stop in front of Miley.

"Miss Stewart, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **– _First of all! I forgot to thank XoXoNiLeY2010 for their input to the way the last chapter turned out. The decision was made to sacrifice any potential Niley now, in order to give them the chance to MAYBE be together later… but of course the request for a 'cute niley scene though before they have to separate' was not denied :)_

_Also I just wanna mention lovetowrite07 for making me laugh with their review, I could actually imagine the exact reaction you had from the way you wrote your review and it made my day!_

_Lastly, just to clear a few things up because a couple of you were confused about the ending… I didn't mean to make it so confusing. I was just trying not to give anything away… but pretty much – Nick's mother got the whole story from him and decided Miley was a bad influence (not an unreasonable assumption by a mother) and got a friend in Florida (coz remember she'd been staying there when she left them) to take her into a group home there. Dramatic, over the top… but she was just trying to protect her sons. Because Mrs Lucas knows that they lied to the cops, and how much potential trouble her sons could get in if the authorities to find out. So, she decided to remove the 'problem/risk' by getting involved in Miley's affairs and getting her sent to Florida. It's going to be interesting if either of the Lucas boys ever find out… especially Nick because at the moment he's not really that angry at his mom._

_Then comes Demi… so last we saw of her she bailed when Joe gave her a few home truths. Then she rocks up, hugs Miley, and Connie (her mom) and some guy in a suit rock up. Miley immediately assume Demi's gone to some kind of higher authority (possibly the FBI because they are getting involved in her dad's case), because Demi knew that they lied to the police. That right there is an offence, but remember how bad it already looked for Miley? Imagine if the police found out she was lying… they probably wouldn't believe her about anything she's said and she could get into a lot of trouble…_

_So that's where we're at. Technically Miley has 'done nothing wrong' but of course the whole thing is messy and complicated and she's scared that there's going to be a massive misunderstanding that could end pretty badly for her. Now, on to the next chapter… finding out exactly what Demi's done._

* * *

"Why?" questioned Miley, her hands shaking. "What's going on?"

"Excuse me, but who are you and under what authority do you have to remove her from my care? Under the Californian Law I am obligated to-"

"I'm well aware of the legal requirements Ms Jones," the man answered the social worker snidely. "You however, seem to be out of the loop. Your supervisor was meant to ring you and inform you of the change of plans."

"My phone… it died," the social worker replied, a hint of defeat in her voice.

Miley waited for him to flash his FBI identification and slap handcuffs on her wrists. Demi must have told her mom that Miley lied to the cops. That's the only thing Miley could think of that would warrant the FBI getting involved. Regret washed over Miley, a sickening feeling making her feel dizzy.

"Miley, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay," said Connie kindly, placing her hand on Miley's shoulder.

"What did you do Demi?" Joe demanded, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face him.

"What did I do?" repeated Demi, her face had confusion written all over it. "What do you think I did?"

Miley and Joe exchanged a meaningful look whilst the social worker and suited man argued.

"Did you tell anyone we lied to the police?" he hissed, keeping his voice low as he saw Connie staring at them.

"What?" screeched Demi, yanking her arm from his grip. "Are you serious?"

Joe stood there dumbfounded, frowning as he looked to Miley for answers.

"Miss Stewart, now that I've cleared up the miscommunication-" he glanced at the social worker with a fierce look. "- we can proceed with…"

He looked down at Miley who had her wrists placed together and held out towards him.

"Uh, Miss Stewart… what are you doing?"

"Aren't you arresting me?"

The man's eyes grew wide in alarm, before he left out a throaty laugh.

"Miss Stewart, apparently it's the day for miscommunications. I'm not here to arrest you."

"You're not?" cried Miley, Joe, Lilly and Oliver incredulously at the same time.

"I'm from Child Services too. I came here to inform you of the new arrangement that has been reached temporarily. You're not going to Florida."

"Florida!" exclaimed Joe, staring at Miley. "You were going to Florida?"

Miley awkwardly avoided Joe's gaze and instead shifted her weight from left to right.

"Miss Stewart… Miley, if I can?" he took Miley's slight nod as permission. "Miley, Mrs Torres has agreed to assume temporary guardianship of you."

Miley's knees buckled. She felt winded, and was having trouble getting any air into her lungs. Demi timidly approached her, placing a gentle hand on her upper arm.

"Miley. I was trying to make it up to you. I would never purposely get you in trouble, but I can understand how you might have thought that. I was a bad friend. A terrible person. And I am so sorry that I turned my back on you. You never in a million years would have done that to me, to anyone. So I told Mom everything. I hope you're not mad, but I needed her help. I couldn't let you get sent away. I just didn't know how to fix this, and then Mom said that you could come and stay with us. And I knew, well I hoped, that might go some of the way towards getting you to forgive me. But I didn't want you to say no to living with us because you were beyond disappointed in me. You're my best friend, Miles. I'm never going to let you down again. I'll stand by you through anything, and I'm going to prove that to you."

Tears flooded Miley's eyes and spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall. She couldn't speak, she was too overwhelmed, and Demi understood. She just grabbed Miley and hugged her tightly, both girls sobbing into each other.

"Well, that was unexpected," Joe quipped, smiling sheepishly. "I owe you an apology."

Demi let go of Miley, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Miley welcomed the embrace Connie offered her, while Demi stepped towards Joe. She clutched at the front of his shirt and dragged him closer to her. Demi raised her head and planted her mouth on his. Joe barely had time to register before Demi pulled away.

"It worked for Nick, so I thought I'd take the risk," Demi stuttered, amazed at her own boldness. "Sorry."

A huge grin spread across Joe's face in contrast to the frown that formed on Connie's.

"Demetria, what on earth? We'll discuss this when we get home. You know our rules…" she warned.

"Mom, if the last few weeks have taught me anything, it's that sometimes playing by the rules doesn't always mean you're doing what's best. I like Joe, Mom. And you will too," said Demi confidently, before whipping around to face Joe with a panicked look on her face. "That's if this is okay with you?"

"More than okay. The girl that just kissed me, that's the one whose smile I fell for on the first day of school."

Demi beamed as Joe placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and even Connie couldn't help but smile at the scene. Oliver almost started clapping before Lilly grabbed his hands and shook her head at him.

"Well, uh…" the male social worker cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should continue with the paperwork?"

* * *

Miley watched carefully as Connie signed the last page.

"Are you sure?" Miley whispered to her best friend's mother. "You don't have to do this."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry Demi ever made you doubt that we would do anything in our power to keep you safe. I know this is not an ideal situation, but Miley… you can stay with us as long as you need to. I know all that junk I just signed said it was temporary, but I've spoken to my husband. When we can, we're going to apply for full guardianship, if you're happy for us to do that. Once you're 18, of course you can make your own choices, but even then, you can still call our place home."

"Thank you," Miley nodded, holding back tears. "I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Nonsense, Miley. It was an easy decision once we'd considered it. I wish you had of come to me soon though, sweetie. I'm just glad Demi stepped up when she did, or else I'm not sure how I would have gone getting you back across state lines."

"I'll be in contact in the near future, Mrs Torres. But for now, Miley is officially in your care," informed the social worker, shuffling paperwork and opening his briefcase.

"Are you ready to go?" Connie asked Miley. "It's been a long night."

"Is it okay if I meet you in a few minutes? I just want to…" Miley trailed off.

Connie smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, there looks like there is going to be a lot of changes in the Torres household," she lamented. "Go see Nick. I'm sure Demi is there too with Joe. Tell those boys that I expect them to attend a family dinner once every couple of weeks and there will be a curfew, and you will be grounded if your grades start to suffer. The doors to your rooms will never be shut and there will be no boys sleeping over. I would like to meet their parents and I'm sure my husband would like to have a discussion with Nick and Joe about their intentions with you both."

A chuckle slipped out and Miley clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm trying okay?" Connie said dryly. "Up until now there has been a strict no boys policy. Give me a break, it's going to be hard enough getting Demi's father to agree to those rules I just laid down. If he had it his way, you both would be locked in your rooms for the rest of your lives with no male contact."

"I appreciate everything you're doing for me. I'll do whatever you guys say," Miley shrugged, twisting the door handle and pulling it open.

"We have to talk about that too, Miley. If this is going to work, you're not going to be a guest. You're going to be part of this family and feel the full force of that. But it also means you have a voice too. We try to bring a little democracy in once in a while," Connie winked, ushering Miley out of the room. "But, that can wait til tonight after you've had a sleep and few hours to comprehend to the pending adjustment. Now go."

Connie took off for the direction of the carpark while Miley headed for Nick's room. She made the others promise not to say anything to him in case this last minute miracle fell through. As she hurried to find them, Miley failed to pay attention to where she was walking. As she rounded a corner she collided with another person.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry!" Miley quickly apologised, reaching out to lean against the wall to steady herself.

"You should be, bitch," spat Mikayla, brushing off the non existent dirt from her jeans.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting Nick," Mikayla drawled, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"No, she's not," countered Demi, stepping out of the door of the rest room. "She tried to, for some insane reason. But she didn't even get past the nurses station of the ward he's in."

"Demi," Mikayla acknowledged sarcastically. "Don't forget that we have practice after school today, it is the big game tomorrow after all."

"Speaking of, why aren't you at school?" scowled Miley.

"Because I needed to come ask Daddy for something," Mikayla said with attitude. "He's head surgeon here, you know."

"Yeah, head _plastic _surgeon," Miley mumbled under her breath. "Making money off the vain, rich, superficial housewives."

"And then I found out poor Nicky was in here so I thought I'd see him and cheer him up. The nurses said he wasn't taking any visitors though."

"Nicky? Really? I can almost guarantee you it wouldn't end well if you were to call him that to his face and- Wait…what?" Miley looked to Demi. "Is he okay? Has something happened?"

"Uh, not exactly how I wanted you to find out. But he kind of lost it when you said goodbye and started pulling the tubes and wires and stuff out and trying to come after you and apparently they had to restrain him. They gave him a sedative to calm down because he was risking injury to himself. He's fine though, I swear. He'll be awake soon and probably wanting to see you."

Mikayla glowered at the two girls before tossing her hair back and stalking off. Just before she disappeared out of sight, she called out over her shoulder.

"Just remember, Demi. You're judged by the company you keep."

* * *

"I hate her," seethed Demi. "There, I said it."

"Wow, Dems. I never thought I'd see the day. You've told me about your _dislike_ for her, your _limited tolerance_ and how much you wish she would be a person who was easier to like. But never hate," teased Miley. "Are you sure you're ready to use that word?"

"She treats you so badly, Miles. It makes me feel worse that I was just as bad as her."

Miley stopped and reached out to make Demi pause too.

"This is the one and only time we're going to do this, Demi. After this, we forget about it, okay?"

Demi nodded, her bottom lip quivering.

"I forgive you. You came through in the end and that's what I'm going to remember. If it wasn't for you, I'd be halfway across the country by now. You're my best friend. We'll be okay, you and me. We'll be okay."

Demi took Miley's hand and squeezed it hard. They continued down the hall until they passed the nurses station, the nurse on duty waving them through with a smile.

"Oh, shit. I can't go in there," Miley said abruptly, halting in front of the door to Nick's room.

"What?" scoffed Demi, staring at Miley. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No!" Miley whispered, covering her scarlet cheeks. "I said something so embarrassing to Nick when I thought I'd never see him again!"

"As long as if wasn't something sexually graphic, how about you tell me and I'll tell you if its as bad as you obviously think it is," sniggered Demi, amused by her friend.

"No way," Miley shook her head. "No goddamn way. I don't even know how I said it the first time!"

"Oh my god, you told him you loved him!" squealed Demi, hopping on the spot. "Oh my god!"

"What? No, jeez," Miley corrected, glaring at Demi to control herself. "Not in so many words…"

Demi squinted one eye shut and studied the girl who looked positively green standing before her.

"Nick had to be sedated because you left. I think you're okay," she grinned. "Now, hurry up. I have to make sure I don't piss Mom off by being late, seeing as I did just kiss a boy in front of her."

Miley returned her smile and stepped through the doorway.

* * *

Nick groggily opened his eyes. To his left he saw Joe grinning like an idiot, and Lilly and Oliver waiting in the corner of the room. The door squeaked open and he could have sworn it was Miley and Demi.

"God, these drugs are crazy. I'm hallucinating," mumbled Nick.

Nick became confused as his friends started laughing, and the dream Miley sat down on the bed. The dream Demi took place in Joe's lap and seemed comfortable there. This had to be a figment of his imagination, because last he checked Demi and Joe were still at the awkward 'I like you but I'm going to wait for you to make the first move because I'm not sure if you really, truly like me back' stage. It was weird, because the dream Miley actually made the bed sink ever so slightly under her minimal weight.

"I expected the colours to be more awesome," Nick mused, considering his drug induced haze.

"Nick?" the dream Miley asked.

Nick had to give his subconscious more credit, it had recalled her voice perfectly. The velvety tone, the way she said his name and it made his heart race.

"Mmmm?" he muttered, considering whether it would be breaking the hallucination rules to reach out and touch her.

"Nick," she said a little more urgently. "Are you with us?"

"Do you suppose that since I'm dreaming or whatever right now, if I concentrated really hard, the rest of you would disappear?"

"Should we get a doctor or something?" Demi asked worriedly.

"Nick Lucas, look at me," instructed Miley. "You're not dreaming."

"That's exactly what my subconscious is telling you to say," Nick replied, lifting his hand out towards her.

Miley waited patiently as he finally reached her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it gently. He moved his hand around to grip the back of her neck, and drew her in close to his face.

"This is going to suck when I wake up, but so far my Jimminy Cricket is doing a stellar job of recreating you in this dream world. Let's test how far I can take this before it lets me down," he breathed, tracing his lips feather lightly across hers.

"Oh, for real?" groaned Joe. "Jeez, Miles. Can you just kiss him already so he can realise how freaking stupid he looks right now? I don't exactly want him thinking he can turn his 'dream world' into some repressed fantasy. That would be awkward."

A chorus of laughs echoed around the room again, but Miley only allowed a tiny grin.

"Nick," Miley started before getting cut off.

Nick leaned forward and crashed his mouth into hers. He groaned when he felt her tongue touch his lips briefly, and almost pouted when he felt her pull away.

"This is my hallucination, so why the hell did you stop?" Nick huffed, ignoring the amused smirks of the others in the room.

"Because Nick, in the 'real world' which any minute now you're going to figure out is exactly where you are, it's kinda weird to just sit in a hospital bed making out with a girl in front of an audience," teased Lilly.

"Seriously, boy. There's been a change in plans. I'm going to be staying with Demi," Miley couldn't repress the huge smile when she told him that. "I'm staying…"

Nick eyed her cautiously. If this was a hallucination, it was a damn creative one.

"Oh, for crying out loud Nick. You have a scar just below your left hip bone that remains hidden except for when you wear your boxers slung so low like you did the other night!"

Nick gasped. Not at the fact she mentioned the lack of clothing he wore that night she spent in his bed, but because he had no idea she knew about that scar. So, first of all, it meant Miley had been staring at him. Secondly, there was no way in hell that he knew she knew so there was no way his subconscious could make that up. Or, at least Nick was hoping he'd figured that out right.

"You're staying?" Nick repeated slowly, as though he was testing out how it sounded.

"You're staying?" this time it was Mrs Lucas repeating the statement, anger lining her voice as she entered the room.

"Yeah, Mom. Miley is staying, she doesn't have to go to Florida," Joe added pointedly, Miley's panicked expression when she heard him say that confirmed his suspicions of his mother.

Mrs Lucas glanced sideways at her son, ignoring his dig and trying to gauge if Nick had heard him. He was too busy staring at Miley in wonder, trying to decide if he should believe them that this was real.

"I went a little... uh..."

"Crazy?" Joe suggested, still glaring daggers at his mother.

"Well, yeah," agreed Nick. "When you left, Mi..."

"I didn't want to leave," Miley assured him. "But, speaking of leaving... Demi's mom is waiting for us."

"You're coming back though aren't you?" he asked cautiously.

Miley gave him an impish grin, biting her lip to hold back a laugh. She brushed the curls back from his forehead, kissing him with a forceful passion. She felt Nick smile through the kiss, and they broke apart too soon for both of them.

"I'm coming back," confirmed Miley, parting from Nick with a final kiss.

* * *

AT A MOTEL ON THE OUTSKIRTS OUT TOWN

"There is your key, sir," the clerk handed over the small metallic item attached to a tacky plastic tag advertising the accommodation.

He snatched it from the clerk, grumbling about the slow service. He lifted his bag over his shoulder and threw open the door, causing the little bell to tinkle loudly. He glanced around erratically, pausing to pull the hood lower when he thought he saw someone hold their eyes in his direction a moment too long. He climbed the stairs two at a time, before he arrived at the room number that matched the key ring. He roughly shoved the key in the hole, jiggling it around until he heard the click. He opened the door carefully, then felt around for a light switch. When the room became illuminated, he hurriedly pulled the blinds shut. He tossed his belongings on the double bed in the centre of the room, and saw a cloud of dust rise up under the disturbance. The room phone rang, and he looked at in terror. He cautiously made his way over, picking up the receiver as though it was a bomb.

"Yes?" he spoke gruffly.

"Sorry, Mr Lucas. I just wanted to confirm that you wanted me to charge your card now and not at the end of the stay, is that correct? So you can pick the card up in the morning once we have confirmation from the bank that the payment has been received?"

"Yes," he muttered, annoyed at the clerk's cheerful manner.

He set up that arrangement so he could leave at a minute's notice, but he needed the credit card he'd stolen back so he could escape and disappear again. He'd picked it up in the hallway of the house, found inside a leather wallet that he could have sworn wasn't there when he first arrived. He'd pocketed it without thinking, but now it was a handy discovery. It was no use using his own, he didn't doubt that they were being traced, judging by the parade of authorities that showed at up his house when they called the ambulance to help that kid that had gotten in the way. He slammed the phone back down, and fumbled around in his bag until he felt the cool, smooth surface of glass. He pulled out his amber coloured friend, and revelled in the burn as it slid down his throat. He hadn't meant to hit that boy that hard. But he needed to escape. He should have left when he first found that wallet, it should have alerted him to other people in the house. Then he heard voices, and had made a mad dash to leave. But then he heard hers. Even after everything he'd done to her, every single part of it which he regretted, even through the intoxicated stupor he was constantly in now, when he heard her voice, he stopped. He just wanted to see her one last time, to tell her he was sorry. Sorry for hurting her, for leaving her. To tell her that he'll always love her, and that she deserves better than him. But then it all went pear shaped when that boy turned up and he panicked. He'd only meant to stun the boy, perhaps daze him, so an escape could be made. He didn't even know if the boy was dead or alive now. More blood on his hands. He lifted the bottle to his lips once more, silently praying that he'd get the chance to see his daughter once last time before he disappeared forever.

"Miley..." he whispered, before he passed out and fell back onto the bed.


End file.
